Angels of Darkness
by Fantastic Flying Ferret
Summary: Not all things living in darkness are evil and vile creatures like the wizards believe, we're the good cloaked by it. We're the Angels of Darkness or more commonly known as Vampires. Believe it or not I use to be a Wizard, a wizard by the name of Harry Po
1. Sorry

**Warning: If you don't like the stories that contain a version of a vampire Harry, then don't read this any further...**

**Disclaimer: I'am not Jk, therefore i don't own Harry Potter or any other recognisable characters. I do own Evangeline, Linus and Roland. **

Chapter 1: Sorry

Harry sat on the Dursley's couch in the living room watching the clock on the wall miserably while the rest of the family rushed around like chickens without heads. It seemed that everything was stuck on fast forward besides Harry and the clock, that was moving agonizingly slow as Uncle Vernon and Dudley waddled around the living room. As soon as the clock struck eight, Uncle Vernon confronted him for the sixtieth time that evening.

'You know the drill boy, and if you muck this up again you'll be in that cupboard from now till Christmas and I don't care if those freaks threatened me not to "mistreat" you, they can belt down the door for all i care! This is going to be the biggest deal I'll make for my entire career and if you so much as sneeze up there…' Harry interrupted him by jumping up off the couch and staring at his Uncle's slightly red face furiously.

'Yes, ok, I get it! Like I'd want to be down here anyways.' Harry said, storming off in a huff up the stairs, taking two a time, before slamming his bedroom door satisfyingly hard causing the many portraits of Dudley to fall of the walls.

'Harry Potter! You nearly broke my Duddykins!' Aunt Petunia shrieked through his bedroom door.  
Harry, still livid, started kicking and throwing things around the room trying to vent some of his anger.

'Like I care if it broke. It might have been an improvement!' Harry yelled to his room.  
He heard his Aunt give an indignant sniff as the doorbell rang downstairs and the whole house seemed to sake as Uncle Vernon and Dudley ran to the door. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned out his open window staring at the quarter moon.

'Mr and Mrs Holloway! How lovely it is to see you, please came in.' Uncle Vernon's fake happy voice floated up to Harry's open window.

Harry opened his trunk that was at the end of his bed and pulled out his wand and black cloak. As soon as he heard the front door close with a sharp snap he pushed the window pane as high as it would go and climbed out onto the slight awning over the front door, reached up and pulled the window down a little before climbing down the lattice like it was a ladder on the side of the house and dropped on the soft dewy grass in front of number four. He tucked his wand in the back pocket of his jeans and threw the cloak over his shoulders. Harry smiled slightly at his little achievement before walking off down Privet Dr.

* * *

A dark shape landed on the roof of number twelve Privet Dr. The dark shape turned out to be a woman of sixteen or so wearing a hooded midnight blue velvet cloak. The woman sat on the chimney and stared up at the moon, the silvery light seeming to reflect eerily off her eyes making them shine every time she moved them.

'Why did Sirius have to die? Why, why does everybody die when they're around me? I wish the Dursley's would though.'

The woman stiffened and crawled to the edge of the roof couching on the guttering. She watched the figure of a boy around her age walking along the footpath with his hands in the pockets of his jeans and his face downwards. In fact she was really listening to the boys thoughts and by the sound of them this guy didn't have a very happy life.

_What a peculiar time to be wondering the streets though._ She thought to herself.

She watched him walk down the street and disappear around the corner. The girl jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully, like a cat, making no sound at all and ran down the street after the boy. Unfortunately for the boy, he was the only person on the street and she hadn't eaten for a month. As much as she absolutely hated it, she had to take the boys blood or she wouldn't survive another month. She caught up with the boy fairly quickly and blended into the shadows seeming to disappear in thin air.

* * *

Harry stopped in the middle of the footpath glancing over his shoulder. He had the bizarre feeling like he was being watched. Nobody was to be seen in the darkness. Frowning and shrugging he stared walking again, but the feeling just wouldn't go away.

_Dumbledore's probably having me tagged again._ He thought, rolling his eyes.

He stopped again as a bush rustled behind him but still he couldn't see. He continued walking slowly trying to inconspicuously reach behind to his back pocket to grab his wand, but this was hard to do underneath his cloak. Before he could even whip his wand out a strong something held him by the shoulders, pinning his arms by his side. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the side of neck.

_Oh shit, that couldn't be what I think it is!_ His panicked brain thought.

His voice was caught in his throat so he couldn't scream, the hand that had just culched the handle of his wand dropped limply at his side, his vision was staring to blur and he was getting very dizzy.

* * *

The girl released him after a while utterly repulsed by herself and gently placed him on the floor, looking around the completely disserted street wringing her hands together. She knew that he'd wake up in a few minutes, maybe with a slight headache, and with no recollection of the event but it still made her nervous. As she glanced down at the boy lying face down on the footpath something made her panic. The boy wasn't breathing. She crouched down and looked at the bite marks she had given him, they hadn't healed and he had no pulse. She had rocked back on her feet and let the tears run down her face, she didn't mean to kill him. She moved him under a bush, an ran back to Privet Dr, tears still making their way down her covered face. She slowed down and looked around the homes to find something that would tell her where the boy had come from. The open window on the second floor of number Four Privet Dr caught her attention. As she crossed the dewy grass and saw the footprints on it and climbed the wall up to the open window, she cursed her parents for what she was, a Vampire. Still crying, she reached up to the pane and with her bloody finger wrote "Sorry" before jumping back down and running back to where she left the boy.

The boy however wasn't where she had left him. Slightly confused she looked around and spotted a near by park and a dark figure on his hands and knees under a tree. The girl curiously crossed the road and walked silently behind the figure. It was the same boy all right. Looking concerned she crouched down next to him.

'Are you alright?' She asked, and hoped he was.  
The boy shook his head.

'No, something bit me and now I don't know what's wrong me. I feel weak and cold all over.' His voice was shaky.  
The girl bit her bottom lip. It couldn't get any worse.

'Its ok, I think I know what bit you.' She whispered to him miserably.

The boy slowly turned to look at her. His eyes were a startling emerald green, but in the light of the moon and a near by street lamp they shone and reflected the light, just like her eyes do. The eyes were hollow. Vampires have no soul. His skin was also the trademark porcelain white, which contrasted strangely with his jet-black messy hair.

'What?' He asked weakly.  
She looked right at him.

'Me.' She whispered, showing him her pearly white fangs.  
He sat back on his knees, holding his still spinning head, but his wide eyes never leaving her.

'You…you're a Vampire?' He asked, quietly, reaching up to his newly healed neck.  
The girl nodded, sadly.

'And now so are you. I'm really very sorry. I know sorry can't cover what I did but…' She started to say.  
He shook his head.

'Its ok, I think. It explains a lot, like way I can suddenly see clearly in the dark, why I'm cold.' He whispered to the grass they were sitting on.

The girl sighed. This has never happened to her before, but everyone knew the rules. She stood up and offered her white hand to him, finally taking off her hood. Her eyes were an amber colour and matched her long soft curly Auburn hair that fell around her face elegantly, her lips a rose red and her skin porcelain white. She smiled, but this time her fangs where gone.

Harry stared at her. She was beautiful, no other word to describe her. The light making her reddish eyes shine eerily.

'My name is Evangeline Drackais and because I accidentally turned you, by our laws, I'm the one who has to teach you what to do, basically. I promise I wont harm you anymore then I already have so you can take my hand you know.' Evangeline said, laughing slightly.

Harry smiled slightly and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He was still very dizzy and Evangeline had to hold him upright before he fell back to the ground.

'Sorry.' Evangeline whispered.  
Harry got his balance and shook his head.

'No its ok. I shouldn't have been out this late. Don't blame yourself Evangeline; I'm just to blame. So we're even. I'm Harry, Harry Potter by the way.' Harry said, smiling back at her.  
Evangeline nodded.

What shocked Harry the most was the fact that she didn't show any recognition at the mention of his name. Everywhere he went his name was recognised, even without him saying it. Not that he liked it or anything, but it startled him.

'Haven't you ever heard my name before?' He asked.  
Evangeline had stared to walk toward the rusting monkey bars and turned around frowning at him.

'Should I?' She asked, confused.  
Harry stared, walking after her.

'Not to sound big headed or anything, its just that the whole wizarding world knows my name.' He said, miserably.  
Evangeline smiled and nodded her head.

'Yes, well the wizarding world loves to ignore us so we don't hear everything. The two worlds don't really like each other. Am I right in assuming that you must have been a wizard?' Evangeline asked him.  
Harry nodded.

'Yes.' He answered.  
Evangeline sighed and continued to walk toward the monkey bars.

'Then be prepared for a shock to the system Harry.' Evangeline said, over her shoulder to him.  
'Welcome to my world.' She added, smiling evilly at him.


	2. Welcome to my World

Chapter 2: Welcome to my World

Harry followed Evangeline in silence across the playground until she stopped under the monkey bars. He watched, open mouthed, as she jumped, flipped in mid air and landed on the metal bar as graceful as a cat. She sat down on it and giggled at his stunned face.

'Well, get up here.' She said, smiling.

Harry shook his head and stared up at her.

'I can't get up there!' He said.

This time Evangeline laughed at him, managing to croak out a "Jump". Shrugging he did as he was told and jumped. He surprised himself when he landed right next to Evangeline who continued to laugh at him. Harry gingerly sat down and stared at the ground, even though he wasn't that high up.

'Its not that funny.' Harry muttered.

Evangeline smiled shaking her head ever so slightly. They sat there for a few minutes in silence as Evangeline shuffled around on the bar trying to get comfy as Harry continued to stare at everything around him, he could see in the dark clearly now. Evangeline watched him amused for a minute before speaking.

'Obviously you can now see in the darkness about as clearly as you can in the day but something you probably haven't noticed is that…'

'That I can hear hearts beating.' Harry interrupted staring at a cat in a garden across the street.

Evangeline nodded smiling.

'Comes in handy sometimes, most of the time its just annoying though. Anyway you figured that out, the other thing is that you don't have any footsteps because you no longer have a soul. Its also a good idea when your around mortals to keep your eyes away from direct lights, your eyes will just reflect it which looks pretty eerie. All the human senses sight, smell, hearing have been intensified, its kinda like your human senses where at 10 and now that your a vampire they've gone to 12. The myths about the holy water, crucifixes, garlic anything like that is total rubbish, you can eat as much garlic as you like why you'd want to is another thing. Silver Stakes though the heart and sunlight are about the only things that will do some damage to you, even kill you so avoid them if you can. With me so far?' Evangeline asked Harry.

Harry nodded, trying to take it all in. Evangeline smiled.

'Don't worry if you can't remember it all, I'm going to be with you for as long as you like. Anyway, because you're a wizard you now about magic and used a wand right?' Evangeline asked.  
Harry nodded and took it out to show her. Evangeline nodded and continued.

'You don't need that anymore because you can perform magic without it. You also can read and control mortal minds only, never try it on werewolves, they just get cranky. When in darkness you can blend into the shadows, only in the shadows, as if you're invisible. You also have no shadow and don't have a reflection in mirrors, again because of the no soul thing. You will be able, but not right now, to go though walls and doors, it's a pretty complicated thing to learn. I'll stop filling your head up with all this info and just teach you the basic things right now.' Evangeline said, slipping of the bar and landing on the ground silently.  
Harry frowned.

'What now?' He asked.

Evangeline nodded.

'Yes. What did you expect? I need to teach you how to use your speed, how to climb the walls send you on your first feed before you faint from loss of blood and how to fly so we can get home, all before sun up…so hurry up.' Evangeline said watching him with her hands on her hips.

'Fly?' Harry asked, confused jumping silently to the ground.

Evangeline nodded.

'I'll get to that later. Now what I want you to do is sense the direction of the nearest muggle town. Just close your eyes and it should come to you.' Evangeline said, as Harry came to stand next to her.

Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes and concentrated on where Little Whinging was. His senses where telling him to head northwest. He opened his eyes and looked over to Evangeline who was watching him expectantly. She shrugged.

'Well, what direction?' She asked him.

Harry nodded to the northwest.

'Northwest, Little Whinging.' Harry replied.

Evangeline smiled.

'Excellent! We can run there no problems. Keep up with me ok. Other people wont be able to see us because we move to quick for them, but you should be able to see me because to us its like normal speed. Just start running as fast as possible.' Evangeline said at spotting his worried face.

Harry nodded as they both started running out of the park and into the night. Harry followed close to Evangeline as they both ran side by side. Running at inhuman speeds was incredible! Never had he felt so_ free. _In literally a few seconds they were both standing in a dark alleyway between a noisy pub and the back of 24hr convenience store. They had ran all the way from Privet Dr and into the town and he wasn't even tired or out of breath.

Harry could hear all the separate conversations from the pub, could also hear the clerk in the store talking to her boyfriend on the phone and on top of this could hear everyones hearts beating. It was enough to drive him mental.

_This is weird._ Harry thought to himself, shaking his head.

Evangeline was standing next to the wall watching him.

'Its annoying I know, but you'll get used to it and learn how to tune it out in time but right now heres your second lesson, how to climb.' She said, nodding toward the wall.

Harry walked over to her and watched as she jumped onto the wall and started scaling it quickly, like Spiderman. Once she reached the roof she jumped over the side and crouched there looking down at him.

'Your turn. Its really not that hard.' Evangeline said, smiling down at him.

Harry nodded and taking a deep breath jumped and latched onto the wall as if he was a magnet to it, closing his eyes. Once he realised that he wasn't slipping down the wall he opened them and looked down to the ground. He was halfway up the wall already. Smiling to himself he began to scale the wall as quickly as Evangeline had done. Harry climbed over the side and stood next to Evangeline beaming from ear to ear. Evangeline shook her head but applauded him anyway.

'Yes well done. Now lesson number three, we gotta get you some dinner.' She said, leaning over the side staring at the two back doors.

Harry's smile suddenly dropped. This was thing he had been dreading, he didn't wont to kill anyone and he didn't like the idea of drinking blood. Evangeline glanced over her shoulder, frowning slightly at him.

'Harry come here, what I have to tell you is very important.' She said waving him forward.

Harry walked over to her slowly, watching his feet instead of Evangeline.

'I don't want to kill anyone.' He muttered under his breath, forgetting that Evangeline can still hear him.

She was still watching him, her frown deepened in annoyance.

'Unlike common belief we don't kill anyone, never have never will. We only ever take what we need and leave the victim; they heal and have no recollection of the event. It was thanks to arrogant wizards that that lie was spread world wide and is the reason why we hide from everyone, why we have our own city…' Evangeline spat out bitterly.  
Harry stared wide eyed.

'I don't have to kill…' He stammered.

Evangeline rolled her eyes at him.

'No, you don't. That's the one thing you must remember, don't EVER take more than you need. Is that clear?' Evangeline snapped at him.

She didn't wait for his answer, turning her back on him and continued staring at the doors. Harry blinked and at her back shocked after her little outburst. Harry crouched down next to her.

'I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, I didn't mean…' Evangeline shook her head cutting Harry's sentence off.

'You don't have to apologise, you didn't know simple as that. I was born like this so I get annoyed easily and I should apologise for snapping at you, so sorry.' She said, smiling at him and holding out her right hand.

Harry smiled back and shook her outstretched hand. Evangeline sighed and stood up.

'The store clerk is going to come out the back in a minute, you can sense her walking toward the door.' Evangeline said.

Harry nodded. He could sense the girl walking to the back door, freakily enough.

'When she comes through the door jump down behind her silently, moving quickly because you don't want anyone spotting you including the girl, and bite from her behind on either side it doesn't really matter, its up to you. But for goodness sake please remember to…' Evangeline explained and Harry interrupted.

'To only take what I need, I got it.' He said nodding and watching the backdoor in the process.

Evangeline smiled at him.

'Good. Can you remember the way back to the park? I'll wait for you there ok? Only because for your next lesson, we're going to need space and a little more privacy from spying eyes. Don't worry; your natural instincts will kick in. I've got faith in you anyway.' Evangeline said, before disappearing off the roof.

Harry was now on his own and more then just a little nervous as he crouched there waiting for the door to open. The door opened and his dead heart would've skipped a beat as the girl's blonde head came through the door mumbling to herself quietly, although Harry could hear her perfectly.

'Go do this Casey, Go do that Casey. God I'm sick of the ass! If I could just stick a broom up my ass and have a mop in the other hand I'd be out of here in two sakes of a lambs tail!' Harry was trying not to laugh to loud.

The girl was dragging two full trash bags out the door to the dumpster, so she had her back turned to Harry the whole time.

_That makes it easier._ Harry thought and jumped silently behind her.

Hesitating just a little bit out of his nerves (and also because his new fangs had just come through and hurt a little), he grabbed the girl firmly by the arms and before the girl could scream, plunged his fangs into her neck tasting for the first time the sweet, coppery taste of blood. After he had taken as much as he needed, he lowered the girl to the ground gently and watched amazed as the bit marks slowly healed themselves. Harry looked around the alleyway before running at full speed back to the park.

He felt so energised and awake and on the plus side he was no longer dizzy. He made it back to the park in under ten seconds and spotted Evangeline hanging upside down on the monkey bars her long auburn hair brushing the grass bellow. Harry was grinning stupidly as he moved in front of her from the other side of the park in a blink of an eye. It even startled Evangeline who gave a small shriek and fell off the monkey bars landing on her head. Harry laughed at her as she got up rubbing her head. She smirked and hit him on the arm.

'That's not funny Harry!' But she was laughing along with him.

'So, you obviously handled it all right which is good! Come on last lesson then we can go home before the sun raises.' She said, walking away from the monkey bars and into a very dark area in the middle of the park.

Harry followed her frowning in thought.

'Evangeline?' He asked.

'Mmmm.' She answered not looking over her shoulder at him

'I've been wondering, where is 'home?' He asked.

Evangeline spun around and suddenly slapped herself in the head.

'Oh my god! How stupid of me I forgot I didn't tell you about that. Well, Harry, home is a hidden city that the Queen of Vampires, Dimetria, built so that we could all live in peace and stuff, that's where we're going to Arcana Aegidis roughly translated it means…' Harry cut her off standing next to her.

'Hidden Protection. Whoa, hang on where'd that come from, I've never learnt Latin in my life!' Harry said, shocked at himself.  
Evangeline snorted.

'You'll probably find that you'll now have great intelligence and will know things that you possibly didn't before, like Latin for example. Ok now on to the last lesson tonight, how to fly.' Evangeline said smiling.

Harry pulled out his wand and was about to summon his broomstick when Evangeline looked at him like he had just lost his mind.

'What?' Harry frowned.

Evangeline shook her head and as she did so she stretched out her leathery, bat like, wings to the full length, about 15 feet wide. Smiling at his stunned face she wrapped them around herself like a cloak.

'You wont be needing that wand anymore because you can use magic with out it. But I'll show you that tomorrow. Now just concentrate on spreading those wings of yours.' Evangeline said, yanking his wand out of his hand and throwing it into a bush.

Harry stared at the bush were his faithful wand now lay amongst the dead leaves and dirt. Evangeline stood watching him with her arms crossed when Harry finally turned to look at her, twitching her wings impatiently. Harry closed his eyes again and concentrated his thoughts onto the vision of her wings protruding from her back. Suddenly there was a pain along his back like someone running a white-hot knife down it, his muscles feeling as if they were on fire. It stopped as suddenly as it came though. When Harry opened his eyes Evangeline wasn't in front of him anymore but behind him. She gently placed a hand on Harry's new wings and he flinched because they were still sore.

'They'll get better once you use them a few times. We'd better get going soon we have a longish flight ahead of us. Now copy what I do.' Evangeline said.

She ran forwards a little and jumped in the air her wings beating to keep her hovering in the air. Harry followed suit. Even though his wings were still very sore, every time his wings rose and fell it was very painful but as Evangeline said the pain started to lessen, as they got closer to his new home, Harry never felt so free in his life.

Being in the air was as natural to him as talking was. With his wand still under that bush in the playground and his belongings still in his bedroom at the Dursley's he was truly leaving Harry the wizard behind him.


	3. Missing

Chapter 3: Missing

The morning was crisp and cool as the sun shone through the windows at number Four and lit up a little abandoned room on the second floor. The Dursley's didn't even seem to care that Harry hadn't come down to breakfast with them like he did every morning. The Dursley's normally ignored him anyway.

At around noon three people appeared on the corner of Privet Dr. They moved quickly toward number four, keeping their heads down and their hands in their pockets. One of these strangers had a hat pulled down low over his face and sort of limped, the other man looked tired and worn out and he had greys through his brown hair and the woman had bright red hair tied in two plaits and blowing pink bubble gum. These strangers where none other than Lupin, Moody and Tonks. They walked up the gravel drive and stopped on the front doorstep. Moody gave a slight nod and Lupin rang the doorbell. They could hear a door open and the sound of a television on in the house before the door opened to revile a startled Mrs Dursley.

'Good afternoon Mrs Dursley, we've just come to collect Harry if that's possible.' Lupin asked nicely enough.  
Petunia Dursley moved away from the door and let them inside the narrow hallway.

'He's upstairs in his bedroom.' She replied closing the door behind Tonks.  
Tonks bounded up the stairs and knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

'Hey Harry, its Tonks. Can I come in?' She asked the solid wood.

She got no answer. Frowning she knocked again.

'Harry?'

Still no answer. I little worried she turned the doorknob. The door swung open and she curiously entered his bedroom.

'Harry?' She asked again.

No answer. She walked in quicker and stood in the middle of the empty room panicking slightly. Hedwig sat on top of her cage watching her move around the room. Panic turned to fear once she realised the Harry was indeed not in his room. She turned around and bolted to the stairs startling Lupin and Moody.

'Harry's not there!' Tonks cried.  
Lupin frowned up at her.

'What do you mean he's not there?' Lupin asked walking toward the stairs, panic threatening to take over.

'He's not there, not in his room!' Tonks said.

This time Lupins eyes widened as he sprinted up the steps two at time while Moody could be heard growling at the Dursley's. Lupin followed Tonks into Harry's empty bedroom. The bed was still made and didn't look slept in and his trunk was open. Tonks bent down and started going through it while Lupin went and patted Hedwig.

'Do you know where he is Hedwig?' He asked the snowy owl.

The owl cocked her head to the side and just stared at him. There were unopened letters on the desk, one being the letter he wrote last night telling Harry that he would pick him up today. Tonks closed the lid on Harry's trunk with a snap.

'Only his school cloak and wand are missing.' Tonks informed him.

Lupin nodded and moved over to the window. It was then he found dark red marks on the glass. It was Evangeline's message that had ran down the pane and dried in long streaks.

'What is that? Sorry.' Tonks frowned as she read the word.  
Lupin shook his head.

'I don't know but if Harry has his wand with him then we'll be able to trace it.' Lupin said leaving the room while pulling out his own wand and whispered 'Prehendo, Harry's wand.'

His wand spun in his palm and pointed in the direction of the playground then Lupin disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. His smoky self was standing right in the old playground, near the bushes. Frowning the spell made him solid again. Tonks was looking at him expectantly.

'Well did you find him?' She asked.

Lupin didn't answer but he walked back down the stairs and out the front door. Tonks followed closely behind him while Moody was still in an argument with Vernon Dursley.  
Lupin walked determinedly through the park and toward the bushes. Tonks was the one who noticed the footprints around the monkey bars, but didn't think anything of it and crouched next to Lupin.

'What is it Remus?' She asked.

Lupin didn't answer he just continued to pull back the branches and leaves on the bushes. He stopped suddenly and swallowed. Tonks watched as he reached into the bush and pulled out a slender, Holly wand.

'Its Harry's wand.' Lupin whispered.  
Tonks stared at it. Lupin stood up and pocketed it.

'Tonks I'm going back to Grimmauld. I have to tell everyone that Harry's gone missing. Can you go back and tell Moody?' Lupin asked.

Tonks nodded and walked away. Lupin disappeared in a pop.

He reappeared with a loud crack in the middle of the sitting room where the Weasley's, Hermione and Dumbledore all sat.

'Remus, where's Harry, Tonks and Moody?' Mrs Weasley asked.  
Lupin turned to Dumbledore with a very worried expression on his face.

'Albus Harry's missing. He wasn't at his Aunt and Uncles place and we found his wand lying under a bush in a playground in Privet Dr.' Lupin said, pulling out Harry's wand.

Ron and Hermione gasped and leapt too their feet.

'What do you mean missing?' Hermione asked worriedly.

'You are going to look for him aren't you?' Ron asked, just as worried as Hermione.  
Dumbledore held up his hand.

'Of course we will look for him and in the mean time I would ask for you to please not panic. Harry has proven time and time again that he is more then capable at handling himself. And Molly please try not to worry too much. I'll alert the ministry they'll sent out people to look for him.' Dumbledore said before leaving the room with Lupin.  
Ron turned to his mother.

'They will find him, right mum?' He asked.  
Mrs Weasley nodded.

'Of course they will Ron. I'm sure Harry will be just fine.' She said, trying to reassure herself more then Ron.


	4. Dimetria

Chapter 4: Dimetria

When Harry woke in a strange bed with black sheets he had almost forgotten what had happened last night. With a slight smile he rolled over and grabbed his glasses that were on the bedside table. When he put them on his face however the dark bedroom was all blurry. Frowning he pulled them off and his vision became clear. He repeated this for several minutes.

When he took his glasses off for perhaps the one-hundredth time he jumped in surprised.  
Evangeline was leaning on the wall next to the door with a grin on her face. She had her auburn hair tied in two plaits and wore black pants, boots and a white and red peasant blouse.

'I think you've established the fact that you no longer need your glasses.' She said walking further into the bedroom.

Harry grinned sheepishly and placed the glasses back on the table. He threw the sheets off and climbed out of the bed. Evangeline walked up to a chest of drawers and placed something on top of them before turning to look at him.

'Good morning Harry.' Evangeline said, smiling.  
Harry frowned.

'But I thought we sleep during the day?' He asked confused.

Evangeline laughed and pulled back the heavy black drapes that blocked out the setting sun.

'To us, this is morning. Now come on get dressed and met me in the hall.' Evangeline said, dropping the drape back in place.

Harry watched as she left, walking through the solid door. Shaking his head a bit he moved over to the dresser and saw that the thing Evangeline had left was new clothes. He was dressed all in black, pants, boots and a cotton shirt with long sleeves. The only other thing that she had left him was a black velvet cloak with a black satin lining. Evangeline was standing outside the bedroom leaning on the wall.

'Good. Come on we're going to met Dimetria.' She said, grabbing his hand and walking off down the hall.

They must have been in a castle of some kind. The halls were dark and the candles that floated along the walls were very seldom. There weren't any pictures on the walls or tapestries and dark crimson carpet ran down the middle of the floor. Evangeline continued to drag him along the halls until she stoped outside a pair of double doors. Candles floated on either side of the doors illuminating the dark wood and walls in a soft orange glow. Evangeline finally let go of his hand and stood in front of the doors.

'Behind these doors Harry is the Queen of all Vampires. She's the oldest and wisest of all, I believe she over 1000 years old or something ridiculous like that. Anyway she's asked to meet you.' Evangeline said, turning her back on Harry.

Harry stared at the doors and gulped. He was really going to meet the head of all vampires, what the hell was he going to say or do? Evangeline glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked before throwing open the doors.

They were in what appeared to be a large study. There were candle chandeliers on the ceiling that reflected on the white marble floors. The full length windows had all the drapes pulled back to reveal a spectacular view of a lake turned pink in the dying sun and the trees surrounding it were all hues of orange. Standing at one of the windows looking out at sun set was a women with short black hair and was wearing a long crimson coat with golden embroidery around the hem.

'Dimetria, Harry's here.' Evangeline said.

Dimetria shook her head as she turned around. She had the same elegant face as Evangeline but had shoulder length straight black hair and her eyes were a pale violet. Dimetria walked toward them with a smirk on her face.

'Eva, why must you insist on calling me Dimetria? It always pains me when I hear my name coming from you. Why can't you call me what you use to call me?' Her voice was very soft and delicate, not at all what Harry expected.

Evangeline sifted her weight uncomfortably and rolled her eyes tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'I grew out of that a long time ago.' Evangeline said.  
Dimetria walked right up to her, still smirking.

'What your too grown up to call me mum now?' Dimetria said pretending to sound hurt and slightly pouted at Evangeline.

Harry was trying hard not to laugh. Evangeline frowned at her, before sighing.

'All right have it your way, mum. But I'll only call you mum between us, ok?' Evangeline said, placing her hands on her hips.  
Dimetria smiled.

'Oh all right Eva.' She said, sounding defeated.  
Evangeline rolled her eyes again.

'Mum, why do you have to embarrass me like this?' She whined.

Dimetria smiled at her and placed both her hands on Evangeline's cheeks shaking her head slightly.

'I'm your mother, it's my job to embarrass you Eva.' She replied letting her go.  
Evangeline shook her head and sighed.

'Harry my mother, Mother this is Harry.' Evangeline said sounding very disheartened.  
Still smiling Dimetria shook Harry's hand.

'Very nice to meet you Harry and I give you permission to hit my Eva if she is anything but nice to you.' She said to him.

Harry snorted, he couldn't help it. Dimetria was nothing at all what he expected. Evangeline on other hand was dieing of embarrassment.

'Mother.' She hissed.

'All right, all right Eva.' Dimetria said.

There was a scratching noise at the windows. All three of them looked toward the sound. A large barn owl was hovering at the window, a letter clamped in its beak. Dimetria walked over toward it, letting teh owl in. The owl swooped in and dropped the letter on a desk in the far corner of the room, then swooped out again through the window. Dimetria walled over to the desk and tore open the heavy parchment envelope.

'So Harry, how are you finding your new life so far?' Dimetria asked him walking back toward them reading the letter in her hands, her smile on still on her face.

Harry looked over to Evangeline who shrugged.

'Well, I've only been like this for one night so I'm not sure yet, but so far it kinda fun.' Harry replied.

Dimetria nodded her head as she read the letter. Her smile suddenly fell as she glanced at the both of them.

'Mum what is it?' Evangeline frowned at her.  
Dimetria didn't answer but re-read the letter again.

'Mum, is the letter from Dumbledore?' Evangeline asked.  
Harry started at her wide eyed, not believing what she said.

'Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore?' Harry asked, disbelievingly.  
Evangeline turned to him.

'So you know Dumbledore.' She asked.  
Harry just simply nodded, still really not believing that his old headmaster had written that letter in Dimetria's hands.

'Yea, I mean he was my school's headmaster.' Harry shrugged.  
Dimetria folded the letter up and looked at Harry then Evangeline.

'So you must be the Harry Dumbledore's talking about in this letter. Apparently Harry went missing from his aunt and uncles place and is, obviously, very important to the wizarding world. Does that sound about right?' Dimetria questioned the both of them, her penetrating violet stare boring into them.

'Look, mum, it was an accident.' Evangeline said quickly.  
Dimetria sighed and nodded.

'I know. Nothing ever happens on purpose.' Dimetria said.

'Well, what are you going to tell him?' Evangeline asked.  
Dimetria sighed again.

'Dumbledore's asked us to search for Harry and bring him back to Hogwarts safe and sound. But seeing as though he is already here I'm going to have to tell him the truth aren't I.' Dimetria said.

Harry frowned puzzled.

'I don't understand. How do you know Dumbledore? Evangeline told me that vampires don't get along with wizards.' Harry asked.

Evangeline looked at him.

'I'm glad to see you learnt something last night.' She smirked.

Harry just smiled. Dimetria nodded as she sat down at her desk.

'That is true and the reason why I built this city. Dumbledore and I have known each other for a very long time. You see I helped him defeat the wizard Grindelwald years ago, that was when I first met him and have remained friends ever since. He would be the only wizard I respect because unlike the others he believes we are no more of a danger to wizards then cats are. We vampires have been helping in secret with the war on Voldemort both times handing over his movements, plans and other information to Dumbledore. We are what he calls Angels of Darkness.' Dimetria explained.

Harry blinked in surprised. He had no idea.

_Of course that's why it's a secret Harry!_ He thought to himself. Evangeline looked over to Harry before she turned back to her mother.

'Eva I want you to go and continue tracking those Death Eaters that you've been following for the past month.' Dimetria said, dipping her quill into an inkbottle.  
Evangeline frowned.

'But I still have to teach Harry some stuff.' Evangeline replied.

Dimetria started writing and didn't glance up at them. It was a very odd change to Harry how she could go from being a happy person to someone so serious.

'Take Harry with you that way you can teach him two things at once.' Dimetria said.

Evangeline nodded and indicated to Harry to follow her.Harry really wanted to know what she was writing to Dumbledore.

Evangeline lead Harry right out of the castle. They were standing just outside the open iron gates and on a cobblestone street, lit every couple of metres with flaming torches illuminating the doors of shops, pubs, homes and even street signs leading up and down the many levels of the city. The street was busy, full of all different vampires chatting and their children running around. Some of the little girls would stand and whisper when they saw Evangeline. Harry grinned evilly.

'So where are we off to, Princess?' Harry asked.  
Evangeline groaned before turning to him.

'One reason I didn't want to tell you who my mother was. And please don't call me that, it makes my skin crawl.' Evangeline said, walking off down a flight of stairs passing others on their way down toward the large lake as Harry followed after her.

'Sorry, but call you what Princess?' Harry asked, innocently enough but trying hard not to laugh.

Evangeline stopped at the bottom of the long stairs and turned around to face him, the lake visible behind her.

'Don't call me Princess and your going the right way for a kick in the back side if you keep it up!' Evangeline said.

Harry started laughing at her.

'Whatever you'd like Princess!' Harry said though his laughter.

This time Evangeline smiled and pretended to kick him as Harry laughed even harder. Evangeline, now laughing along with him, lead the way to the lake before they flew off under the silver light of the moon.


	5. How to Hunt a Death Eater

Chapter 5: How to Hunt a Death Eater.

Harry and Evangeline continued to fly in silence, having gotten over their attack of the giggles. They had been flying high above the clouds for what seemed like hours, but Harry didn't complain nor did he ask where they were going. He just enjoyed flying around without the support of his broom. As Harry glanced at the half-moon his smile slipped from his face and for the first time he thought of his friends and how they must be missing him.

_And here I'am having fun._ Harry thought sadly.

He missed Ron and Hermione; he wanted to see them so badly ever since he stepped into the door at number 4. But most of all he missed Remus. Remus was the only person he had left, the only link to his parents. Shaking his head sadly he looked around for Evangeline. She was descending into a clump of trees before she disappeared completely. Harry took one last glance at the moon before following after Evangeline.

Evangeline was leaning against the tree trunk she was standing on watching Harry free fall through the trees toward her before he landed on the same branch. Evangeline frowned as she saw his sadden expression.

'What's wrong Harry?' She asked.  
Harry shook his head

'Nothing.' He muttered.

Evangeline smiled slightly and sat down on the branch staring down at the ground. Harry sat down next to her but failed to see what was so interesting on the ground.

'Evangeline…um what are we doing here?' He asked, confused.  
She turned her head to look at him.

'For a few months now I've been tracking a small group of Death Eaters that have been moving around a lot lately, trying to see if I can pick up on any new information. Death Eaters have this really annoying habit of moving all over the place so it is really hard to figure out their movements.' Evangeline explained.

'And we're also here so you can learn wandless magic. It's not as hard as it sounds.'

'Oh.' Harry said, glancing at his hands.

Evangeline could tell there was something bothering him but also knew that asking him what it was would get her nowhere. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she pointed to a stick that was lying on the ground just under the tree.

Harry's attention was only snapped from his hands when Evangeline hit him on the upper part of his arm with the stick that was just a moment ago on the ground. Harry frowned at her rubbing his arm.

'What was that for?' Harry asked.  
Evangeline rolled her eyes and started twirling the stick like a baton, only in mid air.

'For you to pay attention, even though I'm sure your hands are very interesting Harry.' Evangeline said, grinning at him.

'Alright you have my attention.' Harry said, grinning slightly and watching the twirling stick.

'Good.' She said, grabbing the stick.

Evangeline turned around to face Harry, leaning up on the trunk holding the stick out for him.

'I want you to try and get the stick out of my hand,'

Harry looked at her like she had just lost her marbles.

'Only using your mind, if that's even possible.' Evangeline smiled.

Harry snorted but sat there concentrating on moving the stick from her hand. In his minds eye he saw the stick flying from her hand into his.

Suddenly the stick was ripped from Evangeline's hand and flew over toward Harry so fast it struck him on his forehead and fell into his lap.

'Ow, that hurt!' Harry said now rubbing his head.

Evangeline was now in hysterics holding her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

'I hope I don't get another scar there.' Harry muttered.  
Evangeline was still giggling when she said.

'If you do you can say that an evil stick attacked you. But it's highly unlikely there will be though, Vampires heal to fast.' Evangeline replied, after calming down enough to talk proply.  
She clicked her fingers and the stick vanished from Harry's lap and reappeared in her hand.

'Again, and this time try not to hurt yourself.' She said grinning.

Evangeline made Harry practise moving the stick backwards and forwards so many times he lost count. He caught it for perhaps the hundredth time when they both heard a rustling in the bushes.

'About time guys.' Evangeline whispered and nodded toward the lights in the bushes.

As Harry turned around to stare into the bushes about five or so Death Eaters emerged from the bushes all holding their wands aloft to light their way. Evangeline placed a finger to her lips indicating for them to be quite.

'You know what? I think the Dark Lords getting' picky.' One Death Eater said.

'You said it. Could somebody tell me what the point of all this ballsing around is for?' Another asked.

The Death Eater in the front shook their head while another turned around to face the two at the back, wand pointed right at them.

'Do you dare question the Dark Lord?' He asked, menacingly.  
The two quickly shook their heads.

'I didn't think so.' He replied, pocketing his wand sounding very superior.

'Of course I wouldn't question our Lord, but what's so special about the Potter kid?' The first Death Eater asked.

'Oh, you dolt! Potter's been listed as missing, meaning his out here somewhere and the Dark Lord wants to find him before the Mudblood-lovers-brigade. What I want to know is why I surround myself with you idiots, and one of you's a mute.' The only female said, the one leading.

The one that was obviously the mute gave the woman the goose.

Evangeline was shaking her head and trying not to laugh at their stupidity.

'Popular are we?' She whispered into Harry's ear.

'Very.' He whispered back.

They continued to watch the Death Eater's argue when suddenly a haunting howl of a wolf floated on the still cool breeze. The Death Eater's froze, raising their wands. Harry frowned and looked up towards the half-moon.

'It's not a full-moon yet.' Harry whispered.  
Evangeline was staring into the bushes very intently and wasn't paying attention to him.

'Evange…' Harry was cut off by Evangeline's hand.

'Shush…' Evangeline said, still staring at the bushes.

Out of the bushes walked at tall teenage boy with a huge sly grin on his freckly face. He's eyes were a misty grey that sparkled with mischievousness, and his shaggy mop of brown hair had many different colours through it, grey, black and tan. He was wearing a pair of frayed jeans and a very baggy T-shirt.

Evangeline shook her head.

'I should of known.' She muttered.  
Harry frowned at her, but didn't ask her anything about the boy.

'Well, well if it isn't the Dork supporters. And how is the Lord of all DORKS. I really hope his crawled back into what ever slime hole he crawled out of.' The boy said.

The Death Eaters all pointed their wands at him, but the boy didn't flinch. He just stood there his smile growing wider.

'Show some respect Boy.' One of the Death Eaters growled, pointing his wand to the ground.  
The boy pretended to be thinking really hard about what the man said.

'Actually, no I don't think so.' The boy said marching around them.

Evangeline was still shaking her head at the boy. The Death Eaters obviously had no idea what to do so one of the shot a stunner at him. He dodged it easily, with his back turned. He turned to face them with that grin of his still plastered on his face.

'You guys wouldn't be scared of wolves would you by any chance?' The boy asked, in a very low growl.

The Death Eaters all stopped and stared at him wide eyed. Harry and Evangeline could only see the back of his head so what ever he did to make the Death Eaters run off into the bushes like frightened rabbits Harry didn't know. Evangeline looked annoyed as she jumped down from the branch landing silently behind the boy, who was now was laughing himself hoarse.

'LINUS!! I'm going to KILL YOU!' Evangeline shrieked.

Linus turned around with an air of great surprise and smiled sweetly at her.

'Evie, my goodness what are you doing here?!' Linus asked.

'What I'm I doing here? What are you doing here Linus is the more important question!'  
Linus shrugged and jammed his hands into his pockets.

'Dunno, screwing around with the minds of the Dork Supportors of Lord Jerkinator. Why were you tracking 'em or something?' Linus asked, scratching his head.

'YES! And now I've got to find them AGAIN! No thanks to you.' Evangeline shrieked again.  
Linus however smiled and bowed for her.

'I aim to please.' He said.

Harry smiled and jumped down next to Evangeline. Linus this time did look genuinely surprised and frowned at Evangeline.

'Who's this?' He asked.

Evangeline's annoyance showed in her introduction.

'Linus this Harry, Harry this is Linus the idiotic werewolf that just stuffed everything up.' Evangeline said.

'Evie that's a bit harsh don't ya think?' Linus said, winking at Harry and feigning a hurt look.  
Evangeline rolled her eyes at the both of them.

'She'll get over it Harry don't worry she's use to my antics.' Linus said smiling as he shook Harry's hand.


	6. The Queen and The Bumblebee

Chapter 6: The Queen and the Bumblebee.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, eyes closed, head resting in his hands and glasses on top of his head as Remus, Moody, Tonks and Mr. Weasley argued over the 'Missing Potter' topic, in front of his desk. Even Fawks had his head tucked under a scarlet wing. Dumbledore held up a hand to try and silence the growing noise in his office.

'Please everyone, I can assure you that the Ministry has sent as many Auror's as it is willing to spare at the present time to go in search for Harry.' Dumbledore said.

Remus shook his head.

'That's not enough Albus! Harry could be any where by now…or worse. We need everybody out looking for him, including the Order.' Remus said.

Moody shook his head this time.

'Lupin I've all ready said a thousand times tonight that there are too few of the order members to just give up their posts like that…' Moody growled.

Remus rounded on Moody angrily.

'So you'd just willingly leave him out there on his own and not bother to go look for him? Don't you care about the boy Alastor!' Remus cried in frustration collapsing in a chair, burring his face in his hands.

'Of course I care about the boy Lupin but sending out everyone within reach is just to rash and could be the perfect opportunity for Voldemort to attack us.' Moody replied in a voice that, no doubt to him, was soft.

'I understand Moody, its just that I don't wont to lose Harry, not now. Dammit James! Why do I feel like I've failed you? It's my fault the letter never reached him in time, I should have sent it sooner.' Remus muttered into is hands.

Tonks shook her head and came up behind him giving him a comforting hug.

'Don't you dare blame yourself Remus. Its not your fault and never will be.' Tonks said softy.

Remus lifted is teary face and smiled, wiping the stray ones away as a soft tapping was heard on the window. Dumbledore looked over and saw the owl he had sent to his old friend hovering at the window with a letter for him. Moving very swiftly for an old man he opened the window. The owl flew in the open window landing on Dumbledore's desk as a cold breeze drifted through the window.

'Damn its cool tonight.' Tonks said, flicking her wand at the window closing it with a sharp snap.

Dumbledore looked up toward the ceiling and saw a dark shadow move in a corner. Smiling slightly he moved toward the desk and untied the letter from the owls leg. Flipping the letter over he saw the black wax seal stamped with the opened winged bat, Dimetria's crest. Placing the letter on the desk, he turned to his guests and said as calmly as possible.

'That will be all for tonight, I have a lot of work to be getting on with as I don't doubt you all have as well. So I will say goodnight and we can further discuss tomorrow.' Dumbledore replied quickly as Lupin opened his mouth to protest.

Dumbledore, as if to prove that he indeed had work to be getting along with, pulled a piece of parchment toward him placing his glasses back on his nose. The rest of the order sighed and muttered their goodnights and one by one left through the fireplace. Glancing over the top of his glasses to make sure they didn't come back, stood from the desk and walked into the middle of his office, smiling at the ceiling.

'Now Demi, what is so pressing that you send a letter and yourself to me?' Dumbledore said, still smiling.

Dimetria landed behind him silently, smiling as much as Dumbledore.

'And here I was thinking I'd get a simple hello from you.' She said.

Dumbledore turned around and gave her a quick friendly hug.

'I'am glad to see you. It had been far too long.' Dumbledore said, moving back toward his desk, indicating one of the chairs in front of his desk.

'Would you care for a drink?' He asked, not looking back at her knowing exactly what her answer will be.

'Very funny Albus, but no, I've all ready had my fill.' She replied, settling into the chair that Remus had just vacated. One of the old headmasters on the wall spoke up at this, but addressed it to Dumbledore.

'Really Albus, allying yourself Vampires, Filthy creatures the lot of them. I don't approve.' The headmaster said in a stuffy voice.

Dimetria turned in her chair, grinning at the portrait.

'I assure you that my bark is worse than my bite.' She replied turning back to Dumbledore, who was holding her letter again.

'Humph…' The old headmaster huffed.

'Shall I open this or allow you to tell me instead.' Dumbledore asked, waving the letter in her face.

Dimetria shrugged.

'Have it your way. You usually do in the end.' She replied.

Dumbledore smiled and opened the letter anyway. As he read the letter the smile and twinkle in his eye died away. Dimetria had gotten up from her chair and had started stroking Fawks.

'Hello Fawks.' She cooed.

Dumbledore placed the letter on his desk and turned to Dimetria, neither smiling nor frowning. His face unreadable, but the sparkle hadn't returned.

'Is it true?' he asked.

Dimetria sighed but didn't look at him.

'Would I send you a letter and come here in person if I were lying to you?' She asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

'No I guess not. They will not like this, Demi.' Dumbledore said, quietly.

Dimetria nodded sadly.

'I now, but there is no way to reverse it. Like or not, Albus, he's stuck like this. The world is just going to have to accept it and hopefully in time realise the real truth.' Dimetria sighed at the window.

'You know it wont be that easy, you've been trying all your long years and Harry being who he is now won't suddenly change that.' Dumbledore replied.

'All I can do is hope. And all we can do is hope my daughter teaches him proply. That girl can be a worry.' Dimetria said, shaking her head at the thought.

Dumbledore chuckled a little.

'Have faith in Evangeline.' He said.

Dimetria rolled her eyes.

'I do, Albus. I met the boy earlier and him and Evangeline seem to get along all right, which is always a good start. If you ask it of me I will keep a close on Harry, but I trust Eva enough that I believe I wont have to.' Dimetria turned from the window and glanced at her friend with his eyes closed holding his head.

Dimetria sighed.

'You won't tell the Order, will you? Even after how the Werewolf acted tonight?' Dimetria said, absently petting the phoenix again. Fawks seemed to be enjoying all the attention.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow his smile returning.

'Yes I know he was a werewolf Albus. Have you forgotten that I live with them every day?' She said, smiling with him.

'I do remember Demi, I was more thinking about how different and powerful Harry will become and hopefully powerful enough that Tom wont know what hit him.' Dumbledore said, the smile and sparkle returning.

Dimetria nodded.

'Yes and wouldn't that be nice Fawks? No nasty snake man for us to contend with, ever again, and then my kind can finally prove to the world that we were never associated with it.' Dimetria said, stroking him gently.

Fawks just chirped happily in answer.


	7. Clear and Capture

Chapter 7: Clear and Capture

Harry was walking a little ahead of a continually arguing Linus and Evangeline with a slight grin on his face. Harry wanted to fly back to the city, saying that he felt more at home in the air then on foot, which made Evangeline smile at him until Linus laughed and pointed out that an unfortunate design flaw in Werewolves was that they weren't given wings.

Harry had also found out (when Linus wasn't arguing and had the time to talk to him), that Linus wasn't controlled by the full moon and could change into the wolf at will, anytime he pleased and that he, like Evangeline, was born the way he is. He also learned that Evangeline and Linus had grown up together, because Linus lived on an island on the middle of the lake at Arcana Aegidis called Le Loup Garou Isle. Harry even told Linus about Remus. As much as he liked Linus and Evangeline he missed his old friends alot. Linus shook his head and whistled.

'I admire your friend. Seriously I don't think I could handle what he puts up with everyday just because of what he is.' Linus said

'Its called discrimination idiot.' Evangeline muttered from behind them.

Linus turned around and frowned at her.

'Who you callin' an idiot?' Linus growled.

Evangeline frowned right back at him.

'The idiot that messed up a month of tracking, that's who!' Evangeline hissed through her barred fangs.

Linus groaned frustratingly.

'I've said I'm sorry Evie! Can't you just drop it all ready?' Linus said.

Harry shook his head and kept walking, their arguing had started again.

_Reminds me of the fights Ron and Hermione use to have. I wonder how they're coping without me?_ Harry thought, the smile slipping from his face.

They walked on, Harry leading the way his Vampire sense's leading him in the right direction. Suddenly, he felt something or rather sensed something up ahead. He stopped and frowned. He could hear soft voices and the cracking and popping of a fire somewhere in the distance. They sounded like wizards, more importantly Death Eaters.

_Damn! Evie wasn't joking when she said I had great hearing!_ Harry thought smiling again.

He was vaguely aware that Evangeline and Linus had stopped arguing. Harry looked over his shoulder in alarm at Evangeline who was frowning, the light of the moon making her eyes shine an golden colour. Linus on the other hand looked completely bewildered. It was true he had great hearing, but nowhere near as good as the two vampires.

'What?' Linus whispered.

'Death Eaters, in the next clearing about 40m that way,' Evangeline nodded in the general direction Harry was now frowning at. 'So you can stop whispering, wolfboy, they can't even hear **you** this far away.'

Linus chose to ignore her.

'How many are there?' He asked, directing the question at Harry.

Evangeline shrugged.

'Don't kn….'

'Five, there's five in that clearing huddling around a small fire.' Harry answered, turning around at two shocked faces.

Linus grinned suddenly and barked in laughter.

'Oh, Harry my buddy, I bow down to you! You shut miss high-and-mighty up!' Linus cackled.

Evangeline smiled happily at Harry, who grinned backed.

'He learns fast.' Evangeline said.

Linus, who was now grinning like cashier cat, turned to Evangeline.

'So…what we gunna do 'bout them?'

Evangeline smiled evilly and with the moonlight shining in her soulless eyes, the effect was maddening.

'Clear and capture?' Linus asked, backing away a little.

'Clear and capture, and we get to see how the kid goes.' Evangeline grinned.

Harry frowned a little at what she said, but also, in a weird roundabout way, understood what it meant. In vampire terms, he was a kid.

'Harry, you know what clear and capture is?' Linus said, that mischievous grin back in place.

Harry grinned back.

'Oh I can guess, don't worry about that.'

'Heres the deal. Harry you stay near me, even though I doubt you'll have too much trouble. We don't have swords, so strength, speed and magic will have to do. Linus if you have to go wolfy, do it but both of you remember to at least knock one out for mum so she can question them.' Evangeline said.

Linus rolled his eyes and saluted Evangeline.

'Yes Captain Personality.' He muttered.

Evangeline turned to Harry.

'You ok with this? If your not just say so.' She sounded genuinely concerned.

Harry just grinned.

'If you had seen what I usually get myself into, this is a walk in the park compared to Voldemort himself.' Harry shrugged.

'You've fought Voldie? You serious?' Linus asked, awestruck.

Harry nodded, not really wanting to relive the experience to Linus.

'Well I'll be damned.' Linus muttered.

'Come on you two, and stay in the shadows. And Linus.'

Linus was still gaping at Harry unbelievingly.

'Hmmm…' He muttered turning to look at her.

'Keep up.' She said, grinning just before running off.

Linus turned to Harry.

'Go slow for me?' He pleaded.

Harry laughed, shook his head and ran off catching up with Evangeline a second later.

Harry and Evangeline were crouched behind a thick bush by the time Linus dropped down beside them, breathing a little heavier. Linus took a big gulp of air before talking in a very low whisper that ordinarily Harry wouldn't have heard.

'Me… go other…side.' Linus gasped, pointing to a thicket of trees on the left.

Evangeline nodded, trying not to smile, and waved him off. Linus stayed next to them for a few more minutes before running off into the gloom. Evangeline was looking out at the clearing watching the five death eaters huddling around the semi bonfire that every now and then coughed a different colour, at the moment it was purple.

_'We'd have a better chance if we could put out that fire, that way we'd have the element of surprise.'_ Evangeline thought, frowning at the fire as if it was going to bite her.

What surprised Harry enough to make him jump in surprise is that he heard her thought loud and clear as if she had spoken it out loud. Hoping that he didn't imagine it, he tried to send a thought back.

_'I have an idea, I think.'_ He thought.

This time it was Evangeline's turn to look startled but smiled to herself all the same, nodding.

_'You do catch on quick! I wasn't even going to start teaching you this yet!'_ She thought. _'But whatever you're going to do, do it quick. I don't know wizard magic and that fire is quiet clearly wizard magic.'_

Harry nodded, quiet pleased with himself but secretly hoping that his idea will work. He held out his right hand and closed his eyes in concentration, bending all his thought on a wandless version of the 'Finite Incantatum' charm. In the clearing there was a loud cough as the fire changed from purple to black.

Evangeline was watching Harry and the fire very intently, thinking something's gotta give, either the fire or Harry. Suddenly there was the sound of water being thrown on a hot fire and the clearing went pitch black. Startled shrieks from the death eater's, and as Evangeline could see, and it made her smile wickedly, that they were now standing in a group wands held out and eyes opened as wide as they could go.

Harry finally opened his eyes to see Evangeline's triumphant smile, the huddled Death Eater ring in the middle of the dark clearing and the (to Harry it sounded as if he was laughing) howl of Linus somewhere on their left.

_'Excellent Harry!'_ Evangeline thought to him.

'Alright lets go before Linus beats us to it.' Evangeline said in a whisper this time

'Too late.' Harry pointed to the wolf he just saw bounding out of the bushes and tackling one of the death eaters causing the ring break and four cries of Lumos.

Evangeline and Harry moved in one lightning quick movement into the clearing, both using their mental powers to fling two fleeing Death Eaters into the trees, the wands flying to the opposite end as there masters. Linus was swatting, claws and all, at the Death Eaters keeping them in a tight circle barring his sharp yellow looking teeth barking and growling at them. It seemed that one Death Eater kept getting in the way of Linus's claws because as he collapsed Harry could clearly see torn pieces of his robe in odd places and deep bloody gashes on his legs, torso and arms. One of the Death Eaters that was standing in the little group shouted a curse at Linus who whined as he was thrown backwards into the remains of the fire.

Harry frowned in hatred for the man and rushed over there before Evangeline could stop him.  
Harry had appeared suddenly in front of him, startling all the Death Eaters, looking absolutely furious at the man (he was even unaware of the fact that his fangs were barred) and the Death Eater backed away from him looking horrified. Harry held his right hand in a fist still staring furiously at the Death Eater.

Evangeline watched mouth agape as the Death Eater was lifted off the ground dropping the wand and choked. Harry was strangling him. Then Harry flicked his left hand at the strangling Death Eater flinging him into a near by tree, knocked unconscious.

Linus had gotten up from his little tumble and was know sitting next to Harry like a very large obedient dog. The other Death Eaters were looking at Harry in total shock. One of the Death Eaters, that had been flung into the trees, was creeping up behind him with his wand raised and a crazed grin on his face.

Evangeline spotted him and in her mind shrieked to Harry, not realising that he had all ready sensed the creeper. The Death Eater muttered a curse at Harry's back. Grinning to himself Harry jumped narrowly avoiding the cractus cruse hitting one of the Death Eaters instead. Evangeline had ran around behind the creeper and kicked him in the behind sending him sprawled out over the grass on his belly before Harry had landed and clicked her fingers causing all the wands to fly in her direction landing at her and Harry's feet. Linus was growling again and swatting at the Death Eaters like they were flies.

Harry and Evangeline walked forward smiling wickedly.

'Nighty, Night.' Evangeline said.

Harry clicked his fingers and the three Death Eaters were wrapped in very tight bonds until they toppled over in a great heap. Evangeline bend over all three, covered their eyes with one hand and using a tree branch, knocked them out.

Linus was now standing next to Harry eyes wide in awe and holding onto the shoulder that had been grazed when he landing in the dead fire ring.

'You all right Linus?' Harry asked, frowning.  
Linus laughed.

'Yes, nothing but scratch but it bloody hurts! You…shit…how the hell did you do that to Mr. Unconscious over there?' He pointed to the Death Eater he had flung into the tree.

Harry shrugged feeling a little embarrassed at the stares he was getting from the both of them.

'I don't how I did it, I just… did it.' He replied.

Linus shrugged this time.

'Whatever mate…but it was awesome. Did you see their faces?!' and with that Linus broke into a bark of laughter.

Evangeline smiled. She herself couldn't believe that just after two nights Harry had picked everything up so quickly, it just came to him so natural, like was almost his fate, if you believed in such things, to become a vampire in the first place.

'Well, if there's one thing I've learnt today its that I will, never again, underestimate Harry.' Evangeline said as she dragged the Death Eater lying at the base of the tree by the arm over toward them.

'I second that!' Linus said grinning foolishly at her.

Harry was looking around the clearing, something wasn't right. That captured Death Eaters didn't add up.  
_Three tied up, one not. But weren't there…_

'Ones missing. There were five to start off with know there's only four.' He said quietly.

Linus swore loudly kicking at a loose stone and Evangeline looked at him with wide eyes.

'One got away. Damn it, damn them to the deepest corner of hell!' Linus muttered.

Harry agreed privately.

'There's nothing we can do about that. If Voldemort finds out about this, about you Harry, there is noting to be done now. Lets go home now and take our little friend with us. Leave the others.' Evangeline said, picking the guy up as if he weight less then a feather and walked across the clearing.

Linus and Harry followed in silence. He hoped to god, his parents, Evangeline, Remus, Ron and Hermione that Voldemort wouldn't find out. But of course nothing that he ever wished, hoped or prayed for ever came true. It was an inevitable fact that yes Voldemort would find out about him, and very soon due to a simple mistake. Evangeline's voice suddenly broke his thoughts.

_'Don't worry too much Harry, he can't get to you at Aegdis and anyway after how you went tonight he may just underestimate you, giving you the upper hand so to speak. You were brilliant, Harry. You learn very quick, quicker then anyone i've met.'_ Her voice said.

Harry smiled at her back.


	8. Miserable Duo

Chapter 8: The Miserable Duo

Ron and Hermione walked down the Hogsmead platform toward the carriages in silence, looking downcast. The other students were giving them a wide berth and looking sorry for them, well most of them at least.

The first years were looking bewildered as always and the Slytherins being sympathetic? Well, don't cancel Christmas because most of the Slytherins were pretending to cry, including Malfoy, or cat calling out toward them. Ron and Hermione didn't hear or see them. Hermione held a handkerchief in one hand and Ron's in the other, her eyes red and puffy from crying on the train. Ron on the other hand looked as if he was in a daze, or like a little lost puppy. He didn't seem to notice Hermione's hand or even Ginny's as she joined them, looking equally as lost as her elder brother and as worse as Hermione. Both girls couldn't stop the tears. Hogwarts didn't feel like Hogwarts without Harry here.

All Gryffindor's not just Ron, Ginny and Hermione felt as if a part of them had being ripped out and thrown in the gutter. And of course the Slytherins, being the heartless sods they are, were grinning from ear to ear and walking with a little spring in their steps. Even Hagrid seemed subdued and quiet, like he was elsewhere. It had even started to rain, as if the sky was being sympathetic toward them all.

The mood inside the castle was as gloomy as outside. Most of the staff were as downcast and sad as their students. McGonagall kept dabbing her eyes with a tartan handkerchief. Remus, who was the defence teacher again this year, was by far the worse he refused to look up from the table, afraid he would burst into tears at the site of an empty Gryffindor seat next to either Ron or Hermione.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked totally impassive. Of course he knew that Harry was quite safe and, theoretically speaking, alive. But to tell the Order and the students of Hogwarts just what Harry was now, that was definitely setting the cat in the henhouse.

The usually chatter-filled hall was eerily quiet this evening (everybody seemed to be ignoring the Slytherin end, even Snape). Dumbledore eventually stood to address the assembled students.

'I know that you are all immensely upset about our much loved student and friend Harry Potter's disappearance, but I know that Harry wouldn't want any one of you to be upset on his account. He would want you all to be strong and to enjoy yourselves. I'am sure that wherever he is at this point in time that he is alive and well and will be sitting and laughing with you very soon, making you all gasp at a quidditch match as he makes one of those spectacular dives. Now let as all enjoy this wonderful feast, before it gets cold.' Dumbledore said, sitting back down and reaching for the nearest plate of food.

Slowly the rest of the Hall followed suit and the chatter did start up again, however quiet. Ron and Hermione, out of habit, had a spare seat in between them and it took them longer to reach for their dinners, Ron hardly piling his plate up.

Unbeknownst to the hall, the subject of all the grief was looking into the hall from the window just behind the staff table, looking directly at the spare seat next to his best friends. Harry couldn't look any longer. Seeing them like that was tugging at his heartstrings.

* * *

_Sunset, Arcana Aegdis._

Harry stared up at the gloomy grey sky. He could smell the rain in the air as the wind blew through his hair. He was crouched on the railing of a baloney on the second floor of the palace, alone for the first time in a month.

A month, a whole month had past since he had been turned. Harry glanced down toward the lake, saw the ferries crossing to the little isle in the middle, Vampires and Werewolves alike walking the streets below him talking and laughing. But his thoughts weren't on his new home, nor on his new friends, they were on everything to do with Hogwarts, his old home.

Harry didn't notice that Evangeline had been standing silently behind him for quite some time. He was sad, she knew he missed his friends and no matter how hard she or Linus asked him to tell them more about them then just there names he'd go silent. So Evangeline stood still and silently watching the world darken around them as a light drizzle fell from the sky. Evangeline slipped on the railing next to him and sighed.

'Harry.' She said softly.

Harry didn't respond to her.

'Mum's asked us to go and patrol around the Hogsmead station, just to make sure the Hogwarts students get up to the school safely. That is if you feel up to it.' She glanced at her hands.

Harry lifted his head and nodded, silently. Evangeline frowned sympathetically.

'You don't have too you know. I understand.' She said.

Again Harry didn't reply. Evangeline sighed.

'Harry I wish you would just tell me what's bothering you so I can help. I hate seeing you so upset. Linus too.' She tried again.

Harry finally turned his face toward her; she was dismayed to find unshed tears in his eyes.

'I miss them, Evie; I miss them all so much. I should be with them, going to Hogwarts, but I'm here. I want to tell them that I'm fine, to stop worrying about me because I know that's what they're doing. Hell, I even want to see Snape again.' Harry fell silent.

Evangeline looked away, wiping her own tears.

'I'm sorry Harry, it's my fault….' She whispered until she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder.

'Don't start feeling sorry for yourself Evie. Yeah I miss them a lot, but this is my life now. Please don't cry.' Harry said gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Evangeline shuddered, shaking her head.

'But we can't replace your friends Harry, and I wont even try to. I just feel… guilty.' She whispered, lowering her head.

'You're my friends, you and Linus, and nothing can change the past.' Harry said quietly.

Evangeline wiped her tears and nodded.

'Now are you up to going to Hogsmead?' Harry smiled at her.

Evangeline playfully pushed him aside.

* * *

Harry and Evangeline made it to Hogsmead station just as the students were piling out of the carriages. The rain had started to get heavier. What Harry saw was enough to make him want to drop down from the tree he was sitting in and hug them all. The students from 2nd and above were all looking sad, hardly laughing and barely talking. They all just walked slowly with their heads bowed. Girls that he hardly knew were blowing their noses. Hagrid, he noticed, wasn't even his loud happy self. He seemed quiet, like someone had turned down his volume.

_'You were __**this**__ popular?'_ Evangeline's voice asked in his mind.

_'Must've have been.' _Harry sent back

As he looked back toward the train, he saw the last two step out and his heart plummeted into his stomach. He watched as Ginny joined them, and this time almost couldn't stop himself from running toward them if Evangeline hadn't grabbed his hand. She had guessed from his reaction who they were, Ron and Hermione.

Harry finally heard the Slytherins laughter, catcalls, saw them walking with a bounce, saw Draco Malfoy pretending to cry. Evangeline had spotted this too, and it was very hard for the both of them not to jump down and knock his teeth out. They sat still, however annoyed with him they were, and watched until the last carriage was pulled up the hill.

'Well that's it. You survived.' Evangeline sighed.

Harry was looking up toward the castle.

'Evie, can I do one last thing before we leave?' He asked.

Evangeline bit her lip as she followed his gaze. She had never been inside the grounds before, didn't know if they could. But the look of longing in his eyes made her nod anyway.

* * *

Evangeline was standing in the shadow of trees gazing at the brightly lit windows of the Hogwarts great hall, even though the light hurt her eyes. She was watching Harry, who had climbed up the wall to peer into the Great Hall, waiting for him come back down. Just being this close to wizards was making her jumpy. She could hear Dumbledore's speech but really wasn't listening to it, could hear the names of the new first years but wasn't paying attention; she was mentally wishing Harry off that wall.  
Finally Harry came down running toward her.

'Alright we can go now.' He said.

_'If I look any longer I'm going to run in there and do something stupid.'_ He sent to her at the same time.

Evangeline smiled and nodded.

'Sure Harry.' She said.

Without another word or thought, Harry left Hogwarts on wings with Evangeline beside him for a silent fly home


	9. Saving Hogsmead

Chapter 9: Saving Hogsmead

Two weeks had gone by since Hogwarts went back to school and Harry hadn't been anywhere near the castle since that day. Harry was standing on a rooftop of an apartment building somewhere in London waiting for Evangeline to come back from her dinner hunting.

The moon had just past the full but still lit the roof in a silver glow. Now that he was a vampire it seemed he found a love for nature and a dislike for the magic he once learnt and loved. He sensed rather then heard Evangeline land behind him and a smirk played across his pale face.

'Took you long enough.' He said.

'Don't start turning into Linus Harry, please that's the one thing I just couldn't handle.' Evangeline whined behind him.

Harry spun on his heel to face her. Evangeline seemed more interested in her hands then him though. Actually, and this bothered him greatly, she had a problem meeting his eyes all evening and wouldn't tell him where they were going on watch.

'So, where are we off to now that we've had dinner?' He asked.

Evangeline, once again, didn't answer him. Instead she spread those bat like wings and jumped into the air. Harry sighed and spread his own jumping after her.

_'I'll just follow you shall, I like a bad smell.'_ He sent to her instead

Still she didn't answer. Gritting his teeth in annoyance Harry followed.

They were flying high above the clouds. The air up here was so clear, Harry could see the cold air moving over his wing as he glided beside Evangeline, the moon looked so close he could almost pluck it from the sky and everything was so quiet and peaceful. But there was a very uncomfortable tension between the both of them as they flew…hang on a minute! Harry felt like he had been hit by a brick and seemed to stumble in the air. He whorled to face Evangeline a look of surprise plastered on his face.

'Why are we flying toward Hogwarts?' He asked.

Again Evangeline refused to answer, preferring to stare ahead. Harry shook his head and stopped in mid air right in front of her, concern and fear etched on his face.

'They don't think anything is going to happen to the school, do they?' He asked again a little shakily.

Evangeline did look at him this time biting her bottom lip. The both of them rose and fell in silence with the beating of their wings filling to cold air around them. Harry looked desperate and grabbed hold of Evangeline's slender shoulders, shaking her.

'Eva, please tell me right now if something's going to happen at Hogwarts! Please I have to know!' Harry almost screamed at her.

Evangeline didn't push him away but bit her lip harder, making it bleed.

'No, Harry, Hogwarts is safe. Its Hogsmead we're going too. A group of Death Eaters are going to attack the town and if that happens and no-one was there to stop them then Hogwarts might not be that safe.' She said in a small voice.

Harry let her go looking over his shoulder. Evangeline watched him for a minute or two before he turned around and sped in that direction, so fast that he had kicked up the fluffy clouds below him.

* * *

Harry landed silently on the roof of Honeydukes and walked to the very edge, lying down on his stomach and watching the ground intently. Evangeline crouched down next to him, sighing with the wind.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you Harry. I just didn't want to get you all upset like last time.' Evangeline whispered, sounding very sorry indeed.

So sorry in fact that Harry's anger, that was boiling up at her, suddenly disappeared.

_'Its alright Evie. Just don't cry on me, I hate it when girls to that'._ Harry thought giving her a small smile.

He could feel Evangeline laughing silently next to him and, thankfully, that tension cloud had lifted.

The both of them watched the comings and goings of the people below, most of them coming from the Three Broomsticks, searching for any signs of the Death Eaters. Harry's lower back was starting to get a little sore and the hard shingles the roof were really starting to dig into his skin. He shifted uncomfortably and sat up with a grimace. Evangeline seemed not to notice, continuing to stare below at one particular spot. Harry sighed in impatience and rubbed his aching back.

'Are you sure they said…' Harry began.

Evangeline raised a finger to her lips, shaking her head. Harry frowned in impatience.

'It's just so damn quite.' Harry hissed, through his teeth.

As if that was a signal, a piercing scream filled the air along with the cracks of appearing wizards. Harry's senses were suddenly turned on high and he felt like a tiger about to pounce. Evangeline looked the same way. Bangs, crashes and more screams came from the pub as its half drunk patrons filed out only to be shot down by the welcome party outside. The town was thrown into chaos. Bright flashes of spells came from every where.

_'Now we fight'_ Came Evangeline's thought.

Harry nodded to her. They both pulled their black hoods over their faces before leaping from the roof with a high pitched hissing scream. Their sudden appearance just sent the town folk screaming harder and running for cover as fast as possible.

'VAMPIRES!' the scream rang out.

Harry and Evangeline took no notice, landing in front of the main group drawing their long steel swords (Dimetria had given Harry his as gift). They stood there staring at each other for the longest time before the Death Eaters raised their wands. Harry and Evangeline saw this coming and easily dodged the spells with their speed and came down on them like a ton of bricks, swinging the swords cutting through the first few like butter. The other Death Eaters had pulled their own swords. Evangeline was fighting two. She slashed one in the middle then kicked at the gasping mans hand, knocking the sword out of his hand and into the air. Dodging the others swing, misted backwards and caught the other sword. She was fighting with two.

Harry jumped over one of the Death Eaters and pushed the blade back into the eaters back. More Death Eaters were running toward him and Harry didn't have Evangeline's confidence with a sword yet, he was good but not perfect. He carelessly flicked his hand at them sending them flying into another group of Death Eaters.

_'Nice one Harry!'_ Evangeline sent.

Harry didn't have time to reply he was busy blocking blows with his sword. The Death Eater knocked him to the ground, his sword flying just beyond his reach. As the Death Eater laughed above him, Harry reached into his cloak and as quick as lightning pulled out his dagger driving it into the idiot's stomach. He stopped laughing and fell over backwards. Harry got to his feet, wiping the dagger's blade on his cloak and held out his right hand. His sword flew into his open palm. It wasn't long before Harry and Evangeline had made considerable head way into the group before the Death Eaters turned and fled. Something didn't seem right to Evangeline.

'Why are they leaving?' She asked, frowning.

Harry on the other hand was smiling, sheathing his blade.

'Because they knew we were KICKING their ass!' Harry said triumphantly.

'It doesn't seem right.' She said, shaking her head

Harry shrugged looking at the blood on his hands, thinking about wiping them on his already dirty cloak.

_Nah. My cloak doesn't need it._ He thought, licking his fingers instead.

Evangeline rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly she sensed something behind them, a presence she hadn't felt since…

Her eyes went wide and fearful and she turned to Harry.  
'We have to leave, like now.' She hissed at him.

'What?' Harry asked puzzled.

'Move! Now!' She hissed more urgently.

Harry frowned confused at her.

'Evie what's so…' This time Evangeline snapped.

'DO AS I SAY! OR THE HUNTERS CAN FIND YOU! THE CHOICE IS YOURS, HARRY!' Evangeline yelled at him, frustrated.

This time Harry didn't say anything but took a quick glance over his shoulder and nodded. Evangeline sighed in relief and ran around the side of the pub toward the edge of the forest with Harry behind.

Evangeline, being so bent on getting away, didn't realise till she had jumped into the nearest tree that Harry was no longer behind her, in front of her or beside her. He was nowhere to be seen. Panic and fear gripped her as she jumped back down, shifting into the shadows running all the way back as fast as possible, tears falling involuntary.

'He's down for gods sake! Do want the bloodsucker to wake up and kill us all?' A male voice called.

Evangeline stopped, heart racing, and jumped as graceful as a cat onto the roof. Still hidden in the shadows, she peered off the roof and a painful moan escaping her lips.  
About ten or so Vampire Hunters were standing over the unconscious form of Harry, his hood still, miraculously, covering his head.

'Sorry boss. What are we gonna do with this one?' A younger voice replied.

'We need somewhere to keep it for now, so we can clear out the other dark creatures.' Another replied.

One hunter pointed in the direction of Hogwarts. Evangeline was bitting her lip again.

'Bet ol' Dumbledore's gotta place to keep 'im' He said.

The one who was obviously the boss, nodded.

'Alright, hoist it up or drag it on the floor for all I really care and get movin' ladies'. He said walking ahead, while two others grabbed Harry roughly under the arms.

Evangeline sat frozen in fear watching the men half carry, half drag Harry up the road toward Hogwarts. Cursing herself she jumped from the rooftop and followed them at a distance…


	10. Harry's Return

Chapter 10: Harry's Return

Ron and Hermione were sitting near the middle of the table, both merely picking at their food. Ginny sat down across from them throwing a warm smile in their direction.

'So how have your weeks been?' Ginny asked, mainly just for conversation.

Hermione looked up at Ginny and managed a painful smile.

'Oh they've been alright. The classes are so much more difficult this year, having to do non verbal spells…'

'Its been miserable without Harry and that's the truth. Don't try to hide it Hermione.' Ron said moodily.

Ginny frowned at Ron.

'Cheer up Ron, they're bound to find him soon.' Ginny soothed.

Ron shook his head.

'Its been over a month Gin. The only way they'll find him now is if he waltzes through those doors.' Ron said poking at his mash potatoes.

The great hall doors were thrown wide. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and most of Gryffindor house looked up hopefully. Five men glad in faded black, torn robes and cloaks marched into the hall, two of them dragging a limp figure in black between them.

Dumbledore looked up from the staff table and at the limp figure. His heart jumped into his throat.

_Please let that not be Harry_ He thought.

Dumbledore smiled at the approaching men as they neared the staff table.

'To what to we owe the pleasure Cootes?' Dumbledore said, addressing the man in front with grizzly salt and pepper hair.

Cootes returned the smile and pointed at the limp figure behind him. The two younger men dropped the figure roughly on the ground face first.

'Just a simple matter of holding a filthy vampire for us until tomorrow night. You see our holding pens are a little over crowded at this point in time.' Cootes said.

All students gasped at Cootes words and stared fearfully at the limp vampire at Dumbledore's feet. Hermione frowned sadly at the vampire.

'I almost feel sorry for it.' She muttered.

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy.

'You've been hanging with Hagrid for too long. Before we know it you'll be wanting it for a pet.' Ron muttered back.

Dumbledore looked down at the vampire, then at Cootes.

'The creatures crime Cootes?' he said, trying very hard not to sound angry.

'Attacking Hogsmead, although it wasn't alone. Their was another, most likely the master because this one,' Cootes kicked it in the side. 'Is fairly young. I've got other men out looking for it.'

Dumbledore nodded, placing his fingertips together.

'What would the risk to my students be if I allowed the vampire to be in my custody?'

Cootes shrugged.

'I'd say low if you keep it in a secure cell and asleep. They can wake up pretty pissed off.' Cootes said.

'Very well. Severus would you mind escorting these men to the dungeons.' Dumbledore said.

Snape rose from his chair just as the doors flew open once more. A younger man came running into the hall, eyes wide with fright.

'Cootes the masters here and she's not happy.' He said, raising his forearm to show deep slashes of dark red blood running down his arm.

'Put it away. Your scaring the kiddies.' Cootes growled at him.

Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the doors slammed and locked themselves.

'Everyone will stay in the hall and don't panic. Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's to one side of the hall. Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's to the other side.' Dumbledore said, standing up.

There was a lot of frantic scrambling as the students did as they were bid. The five hunters walked forward standing in the middle of the hall, wands at the ready. Then teachers held onto their own wands, all but Dumbledore and Remus. Being a werewolf he held no love for the hunters.

There were a load of screams, bangs and crashes in the Entrance hall, then complete silence. A figure appeared walking calmly through the solid wood doors. Evangeline had her hood down, her auburn hair tied in a hasty ponytail and gave Dumbledore a fanged smiled.

'I thought I come the traditional way, through the door.' Evangeline said.

Dumbledore had smiled back and nodded.

'Its traditional to open it first, Evangeline.' Dumbledore replied.

A lot of heads had turned in Dumbledore's direction, stunned.

'Surrender fiend and we will offer you an easy death.' Cootes said, gripping his wand and now a short sword.

Evangeline raised and eyebrow amusedly.

'I could offer you the same…but that would be a lie.' She said, swinging her bloody sword in her hand.

The two younger hunters ran at her. Evangeline leapt over the top of them using her speed to the advantage, and managed to knock them both in the back of the head with the hilt of the sword, before landing behind them noiselessly as they fell face first onto the stone. She smiled sweetly at Cootes who snarled at her.

'Get her!' He screeched.

Evangeline started fighting them very lazily and sent a thought to Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore when Harry wakes, I'll tell him to hide until his head clears fully. Their darts aren't very nice._

Dumbledore watched Harry closely, willing him to wake soon. He didn't have to wait to long.

Harry felt like he had just been ran over by the train. His head was thumping and felt hazy. He pushed himself shakily off the cold stone floor and placed a hand on his left cheek. Shaking his head slightly to try and clear it, he thought he heard Dumbledore's voice.

_Harry! Thank goodness your awake, are you alright?_ Evangeline's most relieved voice sounded in his aching head.

_Yea, just don't talk so loud_ Harry replied.

_Sorry, but find a place to hid quickly before the Hogwarts staff stun you…or something_ Evangeline said, a little quieter.

Harry shook his head again and looked up…into the face of Dumbledore. If things could get any worse. Thankfully Dumbledore smiled at him making Harry relax a little.

'Nice to see you again Harry.' Dumbledore said quietly.

The teachers on the table lowered there wands and now stared unbelievably at Harry.

'You too Professor. Although I thought I might see you under a different circumstance.' Harry replied, in a croaky voice.

Professor McGonagall clapped a hand to her mouth muffling her shock, and Lupin stared at him sadly.

Harry was groggily trying to get to his feet when one of the Hunters spotted him and rushed over.

'Oh no you don't!' He growled, rushing over toward him.

Lupin had the insane urge to jinx him, he had even raised his wand, but thought better of it and begrudgingly lowered it.

The hunter knocked Harry down again, his already thumping head hitting the floor hard and closed his eyes tight. That pesky hood finally falling from his ghostly pale face. The newest knock to the head seemed to have cleared his grogginess. He opened his eyes with a snap. The hunter was standing over him, wand pointed at his chest. Harry rolled backwards disappearing into a mist and reappeared a split second later standing up right. He ignored many startled gasps of the students and stares of the Gryffindor's.

The hunter laughed and shook his head.

'Well I'll be damned! This is where you disappeared too.' He said.

Harry stared at the wand in the laughing hunters hand. Harry smiled slightly and kicked the man in the stomach, grabbing his wand in the process. The man stumbled backward and gave Harry a look of purest loathing as Harry taunted him with his own wand. Evangeline saw this and laughed, Harry had the full attention of the hall.

The Hunter made a lunge for his wand, but Harry jumped back and pointed it at him instead.

'Stupefy.' He muttered.

The jet of red light hit the man squarely in the chest. Harry didn't hang around to watch him fall backwards. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling and leapt through it disappearing from view.

Evangeline breathed a sigh of relief and ran around the wheezing hunters, closer toward Dumbledore. She clicked her fingers. A loud bang sounded in the hall and the lights went out for a second or two. Some students screamed. When the lights came back Harry was now standing next to Evangeline, the stunned hunters wand snapped in two in his hand while the other hunters were lying unconscious in a heap.

'Will you listen to me from now on?' Evangeline asked.

Harry nodded.

'If you say to jump in the lake, I'll do it I promise.' Harry muttered.

'Well, maybe not that drastically.' Evangeline said, turning toward Dumbledore.

Harry followed, resisting the urge to look at Gryffindor table.

'Now what is this about you two attacking Hogsmead?' Dumbledore asked, smiling.

'We didn't attack Hogsmead, that would have been the Death Eaters.' Harry said, stealing a glance at Lupin who gave him a weak smile.

'I take it that the both of you stopped them though?' Dumbledore asked, still smiling.

'Of course. Would you expect anything less?' Evangeline smiled.

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes.

'Excellent. Now Evangeline would you mind giving this to Dimetria, I was going to send it later tonight.' Dumbledore said, pulling at letter from his inside pocket.

'Yes of course. We'd better go Harry before more of them show up.' Evangeline said, turning around.

Harry nodded, gave a small smile to Lupin and followed close behind Evangeline. On his way out he glanced quickly at the Gryffindor table. Every face was following them out but still he was able to spot Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked shocked and sad but didn't smile at him. Ron on the other hand looked like he'd love nothing more than to throw the silver ware at him.

Once Harry and Evangeline had both disappeared through the solid doors, the Gryffindor's erupted into startled conversation as they took their seats. Ginny was staring fearfully after Harry opened mouth. Ron had started stabbing his food with a lot more force.

'I can't believe it! Harry, my once best friend, a bloody VAMPIRE!' Ron stabbed his carrots so hard, to tips of the fork bent.

Hermione pushed her plate away and looked up at Dumbledore who was in deep conversation with the other professors, then to Lupin who gave her a small smile. She would normally believe everything she read in a book, but now she wasn't so sure.

_If Dumbledore trust them; they can't all be that bad surely. And its…Harry_ Hermione thought, glancing at the doors misty eyed.


	11. Dimetria's Distress

Chapter 11: Dimetria's Distress.

Dimetria sat at the black grand piano flipping through sheet music when her chamber doors were flung wide open, a tall male vampire marching through them.

'Vladimir, what a pleasant surprise.' Dimetria said, not looking up at him.

Vladimir walked up to her bowed his head once and ran a pale hand through his sleek black hair, his grey eyes looking lost and frantic. Dimetria finally looked up and frowned.

'Vladimir?' She asked, gently touching his arm.

'Death Eaters.' He gasped.

Dimetria raised an eyebrow.

'Here, now, swarming all over the city some crossing the lake.' Vladimir replied in a rush.

Dimetria jumped to her feet, the sheet music floating to the marble floor.

'But that's impossible! Only vampires can pass through the wards, unless…' Dimetria rushed to the windows with Vladimir behind.

Sure enough, the streets below were swarming with Death Eaters.

'Unless is right.' Vladimir said.

Dimetria dropped to her knees.

'Damn you Raziel, I knew something like this would happen and you didn't listen to me. Now our city is lost.' Dimetria whispered to the floor, tears blurring her vision.

Vladimir stood by her side watching silently as the small island was set alight.

* * *

Harry and Evangeline flew in silence, neither one knowing exactly what to say to each other. Harry was flying behind Evangeline lost in his own depressed thoughts and hardly noticed Evangeline stop dead in mid air. Evangeline turned to look over her shoulder at Harry with very worried expression of her face.

'Please tell me that's not smoke.' Evangeline pointed behind her

Harry frowned and looked in the direction Evangeline was pointing. White smoke was rasing into the air, blocking out the moonlight. Harry's stomach flipped in fear and turned back to Evangeline's hopeful face.

'That's coming from…' Harry swallowed.

'Arcana.' Evangeline nodded.

Both didn't have to think about it twice. They sped off toward the city that they, and so many others, called home. They landed in the middle of the main Town Square, right outside the palace, and to a very grizzly sight. Children were crying being cuddled by their parents, others were dragging more vampires and werewolves toward a funeral pyre, some werewolves had burns on their bodies and gaping wounds and onlookers were on there knees in grief. Harry and Evangeline jumped out of the way of a severely burnt little girl.

'Poor thing.' Evangeline whispered.

'Harry, Evangeline!' A voice cried over the crowd.

Both of them turned to see someone rushing toward them. A vampire around their age, slightly taller then Harry with long wavy black hair, stopped in front of them looking as shocked as everybody else, his hands were also shaking. Evangeline frowned at him concerned.

'Roland, what's going on here?' Evangeline asked.

Roland sighed unsteadily looking at the funeral pyre.

'One minute my father and I were walking down to the pub, he insisted I go with him, then the next the whole city was swarming with Death Eaters.' Roland said, turning back to them.

'What!?' Harry and Evangeline cried in unison.

Roland nodded.

'Nobody knows how. The werewolves copped the worst; they set the whole island alight, Lucien was lucky to get as many as he did off the island.' Roland replied, nodding over to the smouldering Isle.

'Linus, he's alright isn't he?' Harry questioned, he and Linus had become good friends.

Roland nodded and both Evangeline and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

'He got pretty hurt though, but yeah he's ok. Everyone's up at the palace and your mums in a right state Evie.' Roland said.

Evangeline bit her lip.

'Poor mum.' She whispered before running up the street.

Roland and Harry followed shortly after helping two men bury their children.

* * *

Evangeline ran as fast as she possibly could through the dark halls trying very hard not to ran into anyone who was cleaning up the mess. The doors to her mother quarters were wide open and bright light was steaming out of it. Her mother was staring out of the window, bleary eyed. Vladimir was sitting on the piano stool, staring at his hands. Lucien, the werewolf leader, was standing by one of the red couches gazing at a wall absent minded and lying on the couch was…

'Linus! Oh my god are all right?' Evangeline squealed.

Linus tried to get up on his elbows to look toward the door, but his father pushed him back down gently. Vladimir smiled weakly at Evangeline.

'He's all right Evie.' He said.

Lucien nodded in agreement, brushing Linus's hair from his face. Linus didn't have the energy or the heart to stop him. Evangeline walked over to her mother and stood next to her.

'Mum?' She whispered.

Dimetria wrapped her in a tight hug and started muttering and crying on her shoulder. Evangeline patted her mothers head uncertainly.

'I'am so glad that your safe. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do. Where's Harry? Is he alright? Please say yes, I promised Albus I'd…' She mumbled.

'He's fine, we're both fine. Its ok.' Evangeline whispered.

At that precise moment Harry and Roland walked in. Everybody was so miserable, and it was startling. Even Linus was miserable and that's saying a lot, he always had an infectious smile on face. Harry walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Linus gave him a weak smile of thanks. Roland stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leant against the piano. Dimetria broke from Evangeline's hug and stared out the window shaking her head and wiping stray tears. She turned back to them after a few minutes, red eyed and angry.

'They've gone to far this time and I'm going to let Albus know that, then I'll make a move to protect my city for the future. If it wasn't for Albus this wouldn't have happened.' Dimetria said, more to herself then anybody else.

Dimetria disappeared in a mass of bats and the windows were flown open with such force that they banged off the walls. A second later the bats were nothing more then darks blots in the sky.

Lucien was the first to make any movement; he walked over to the fireplace just behind Dimetria's desk.

'We'd better follow her. If I now Dimetria, she'll act out of emotion then out of her head.' Lucien said, pulling out a black velvet bag.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing almost the entire length of his office, with most of the order watching him. Moody was in front of the group which consisted of Tonks, Kingsley and the Weasley's. Lupin was sitting in a chair by the fire watching Dumbledore intently.

'What do you mean that he is not a threat, Dumbledore? He's a great bloody vampire! If he's not a threat I don't now who is.' Moody growled.

'How long have you known Albus?' Molly asked timidly.

'Since Harry's been missing.' Dumbledore answered, still pacing.

'And you just neglected to tell us that he's a cold blooded killer now?' Moody said.

Lupin shook his head and glared at Moody.

'I believe **he** has a name, Moody.' Lupin said.

'But he's not the same anymore Remus.' Tonks tried to reason.

Lupin just shook his head in disbelief. The fireplace behind them roared green and Dumbledore stoped pacing for a second or two. Lucien stepped out of the fireplace brushing off soot. Dumbledore smiled in surprise.

'Lucien what a pleasant surprise.' He said, walking forward and shaking his hand.

'It is great to see you too Dumbledore.' Lucien smiled, shaking soot from his grey and brown hair.

Behind him the fire roared again and Lucien turned around and gave a stern look to Linus who limped out of the fireplace with a grin.

'I thought I told you to stay behind?' Lucien asked.

Linus shrugged and sat on the floor cross legged next to Lupins chair.

'You didn't expect me to stay there all by myself did you?' Linus said, with a grin.

'Albus this is my very disobedient son Linus.' Lucien said, turning back to Dumbledore.

'Nice to meet you Linus.' He smiled.

Linus only nodded.

'We've got a problem Albus.' Lucien said.

Dumbledore stopped smiling and turned to face Lucien with a frown.

'What kind of problem?' He asked.

'Oh, one that's going to blow through the window any minute now.' Linus said very quietly to the floor.

Lupin tried to hide a smile at the boy's cheek. Lucien looked down at Linus.

'I'll let Dimetria tell you that.' Lucien said.

'In very high volume.' Linus muttered to the carpet.

'Dimetria is coming here, now?' Dumbledore asked looking toward the window.

'Yes and isn't thinking clearly.' Lucien said, shaking his head.

As if on cue the window blew open and hundreds of bats flew in through the open window. The order had to duck to prevent getting knocked in the head.

'Hello Demi.' Dumbledore said brightly.

The bats had disappeared and Dimetria rematerialised standing just in front of Dumbledore.

'I'am not in the mood right now Albus to be all cheery. This isn't just a social visit. Do you have any really strong brandy?' Dimetria said, in one big hurry.

Lucien cleared his throat. Dimetria turned to look over her shoulder and frowned angrily.

'What are you doing here? I don't need an audience!' Dimetria hissed.

'I'm here to stop you from doing something you'll regret later.' Lucien simply stated.

Dumbledore looked at both Lucien and Dimetria, very puzzled..

'The situation must be dire if your asking me for a drink.' Dumbledore replied, spotting dark figures just outside the open window.

Vladimir had landed silently behind the Order a few minutes ago, preferring to hide in the shadows. Braving the wrath of the Order he stepped out of his corner, taking a wide berth of the other wizards. Dimetria had spotted him, long before Dumbledore did and sighed in frustration.

'More than you know Albus.' Vladimir said quietly

Dumbledore had now stopped pacing looking to his unexpected guests.

"Please tell me what has happened, Demi.' Dumbledore replied, in a commanding tone.

Dimetria ignored him and stared unbelieving at Vladimir.

'You let the children come here? Vladimir, if Arcana Aegdis is no longer safe, how much safer do you think a castle full of Witches and Wizards is?' Dimetria said.

Evangeline appeared standing behind Linus on the verge of tears and biting her lower lip. It was a striking contrast to all present, of the strong, confident girl of earlier, to a scared child. Roland appeared standing next to her, his face entirely blank. Harry was hanging back by the windows debating weather or not to leave the safety of the shadows and face the music.

'We're all just more worried about you right now, right Linus?' Evangeline said, nudging him slightly.

'What? Yeah, we don't want to see you blow your top or anything.' Linus said looking to the floor.

That earned him a painful smile from Dimetria, and another nudge from Evangeline. Harry, Roland and even Remus held back out right laughter.

'Arcana Aegdis has always been the safest place I know of, so something has happened.' Dumbledore persisted.

'All right, all right. Arcana has just very recently been attacked, by a group of Death Eaters. So many children will never see another sunset, another birthday. It's horrible. The whole werewolf island up in flames, Lucien was lucky to get as many off the isle as he did. There's just so much death, to much loss.' Dimetria choked on her tears, turning her back to everyone.

Remus was now looking at Lucien, intrigued. Dumbledore turned to Evangeline.

'And Harry he's…?' Dumbledore questioned.

Harry had seen this coming. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the shadows.

'I'm fine. Evie and I completely missed it.' Harry replied, not looking at the stunned faces of the Order, stopping right beside Remus.

Dumbledore had started pacing again and Dimetria sat in an empty chair with her eyes closed, calming herself for Evangeline's sake. Remus smiled up at Harry holding onto his shoulder.

'It's nice to see you again Harry.' He said, quietly.

'Yeah, you to Remus.' Harry smiled back, this time fangless.

Linus looked up at Remus a stunned grin on his face.

'Your Remus. Nice to met you.' Linus said, shaking Remus's hand without his input.

Remus frowned amusedly while Harry and Roland both sniggered behind their hands and Evangeline just looked embarrassed.

'Harry's told us quite a bit about you Remus and Linus admires you, for some reason.' Evangeline said, twisting her hands nervously

Lucien rolled his eyes, but smiled behind his sons back catching Remus's eye.

'I'd say he's admired by many Werewolves, not just my son.' Lucien replied.

Remus smiled up at Harry, who was still laughing silently. Dumbledore frowned down at Dimetria who seemed to have calmed down a little.

'I don't understand how they could have gotten past the city wards? They're stronger then even the Hogwarts wards.' Dumbledore questioned.

Dimetria sighed, opening her violet eyes.

'There is a break in the wards, a secret path only known to residence. It is possible that they cottoned on and followed someone through this path.' Dimetria said.

Lucien nodded.

'Raziel created the path mainly for the werewolves as the wards only let Vampires through, very early on in the cities devlopment.' Lucien added.

Dumbledore nodded and continued to pace stroking his beard. Dimetria stood from her chair and walked in front of Dumbledore cutting his path resting a hand on his arm.

'I need to strengthen the wards, re establish them or just move them. But I can't do it on my own, for this I need your help Albus. It's the only way I can prevent this from repeating again.' Dimetria pleaded.

Dumbledore didn't reply.

"When have I ever asked you for anything Albus? I'm asking you now as a friend to help me.' Dimetria added.

Dumbledore nodded and Dimetria actually sighed in relief.

'Of course I'll help Demi. Arcana is one of the safest places I now of, beside maybe Hogwarts.' Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Alastor stepped forward from the Order members.

'Do you thinks that's an entirely wise move Albus?' He growled.

Dumbledore nodded his head and addressed the Order, not just Moody.

'Yes I do because Vampires are not our enemy. We magic folk don't understand that they are no more evil then a dog.' Dumbledore said.

Moody frowned at Dimetria distrustfully.

'You can trust them all you like Albus, but I do not. I don't even trust him.' Moody said pointing at Harry.

'I believe Harry has a name Alastor and he would appreciate it if you used it as I'am allowing them to stay safe at Hogwarts, that is if Dimetria agrees.' Dumbledore said, turning to Dimetria.

'I'm thankful for that Albus.' Dimetria nodded.

'And wake up to see students killed in their beds because you have let three vampires stay at the castle?' Tonks questioned

Remus frowned annoyed at them all.

'So is that what you think on a full moon?' Remus asked.

Molly looked thunderstruck.

'Of course not Remus!' She shrieked.

'Then why don't you trust Harry and the others? They have been standing here the whole time and haven't once moved to attack any of you. And the killing? Your talking about a boy that you all considered family and wouldn't hurt anyone unless you were in league with Voldemort! Do you think anything is different? He's still the same Harry! For goodness sake open your eyes!' Remus thundered, slamming his fist down angerily on the arm rest.

The order stared in stunned silence at Remus, even Harry was staring.

'Thank you Remus, I'm sure you'll look out for them all. Harry and Linus, I believe, can join classes while their here. Only if you feel up to it Harry.' Dumbledore smiled.

Harry just nodded. Dimetria looked over at Remus, smiling gratefully.

'There's a protection spell I can put on Harry that will make him tolerate sunlight, I'm sure that will came in useful for his classes.' She said.

'That would be a good idea Demi.' Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

Dimetria closed her eyes, muttered a few strange words and waved her hand in the air. To every one standing in the room the spell didn't seem to work, but Harry felt a warm tingling on his pale skin. Dimetria nodded to Dumbledore.

'Remus if you would be so kind to lead the children to the Room of Requirement for the time being.' Dumbledore said.

Remus stood up, motioning for the others to follow him. Evangeline smiled at Harry placing a cold hand on his shoulder, steering him out the door.

Harry walked along side Remus down the deserted and dark corridor only lit by Remus's wand tip. Linus, who was being helped down the corridor by Roland and Evangeline, was looking around the castle in awe. Harry looked up at Remus's sad face.

'What's wrong Remus?' He asked.

Remus smiled sadly plunging a hand into his robes.

'I didn't want anything like this to happen to you, I've had to deal with all the prejudice my whole life.' Remus said.

Harry shrugged.

'I'm not alone in this at least, I've got these guys with me. And besides I actually don't mind being a Vampire, its kinda fun really.' Harry smiled.

Evangeline snorted back laughter behind them, but smiled gratefully at Harry, she always had hoped that Harry didn't hate the life she had unwittingly given him. Remus smiled and pulled out Harry's wand.

'I believe you might be needing this again.' Remus said handing it over to a startled Harry.

'Where'd you find it?' Harry asked, taking back his faithful wand, feeling like his old self agian.

'Under a bush in the park off Privet Drive.' Remus replied.

'Which somebody threw in the bushes.' Harry grinned over his shoulder at Evangeline waving it playfully in front of her.

Evangeline shrugged.

'And you said I'd never need it again, Princess?' Harry teased.

Evangeline rolled her eyes as the boys laughed and Remus started pacing in front of a blank wall.

'Don't start that again.' She groaned.


	12. Darkness too Light

Chapter 12: Darkness to Light

It was a beautiful Monday morning, hardly a whiff of cloud, the sky an endless stretch of blue. Ron and Hermione with the rest of Gryffindor house came down to breakfast to start another Harry free week. Even though Harry's shocking appearance last night had shaken them all, some students looking over their shoulders as if expecting him to jump out of the shadows and grab them, Hermione had argued her point to Ron most of last night. Ron who was adamant that Harry had turned on them wasn't going to listen to a single word of Hermione. Hermione had a heart felt feeling that Harry wasn't evil, even if he was a vampire of all things, he just couldn't be.

Ron and Hermione sat on opposite sides of the table, Ron burying himself behind the paper. Hermione sighed and poked her cornflakes staring almost cross-eyed at the staff table, noticing that two people weren't present.

'Wonder where Dumbledore and McGonagall are?' Ginny asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged giving Ginny a small smile.

'Morning Ginny.' She replied.

Ginny smiled back and reached for the jug of pumpkin juice, rolling her eyes at Ron. Hermione completely ignored the soggy cereal in front of her and frowned in thought to Ginny.

'Gin, what do you honestly think of last night? I mean, I'm not the only one who thinks Harry's still our friend.' Hermione asked as Ginny choked on her cereal.

'Hermione I'm sorry but I agree with Ron. He's a vampire now, all blood and fangs. He's probably killed poor innocent people just because he's hungry. And last night didn't do anything for me to believe that he's still the old Harry. Sorry Hermione.' Ginny said, bitting her lip.

Hermione shook her head angrily, banging her hand on the table causing every Gryffindor to jump.

'Fine, fine. Be all narrow minded idiots.' She growled, spooning up a soggy mass that looked more like wet cardboard then cornflakes.

Ginny sat with her mouth hanging open the spoon halfway between her mouth and the bowl.

* * *

Harry was up and sitting on a chair, barely awake, a little grumpy and shuffling away from the bright sunlight streaming from the window. Linus was standing in the middle of the light wearing new school robes and swinging his mother's old wand around with a silly childish grin on his face. 

They were in the room just off the Great Hall waiting for the Professor's to turn up. Linus had been sorted into Gryffindor, not that it was a big surprise to Harry. He knew that Linus was excited, he oozed excitement from his very pores, but Harry didn't really know how he felt. He was nervous of going out there after last night, excited about seeing his friends again not really caring how they felt about him, just to see them was a thrill, and a little afraid, every vampire instinct was screaming at him not to go anywhere near the hall, to turn tail and run.

All this wasn't doing his stomach very much good. And through all this he was thinking of Roland and Evangeline, who were happily sleeping the day away in the Room. Harry looked up at the cheery sunlight and groaned trying to stifle a yawn.

_Bastards._ He thought just as the door opened and in stepped Dumbledore, almost as cheery as the sunlight.

'Good Morning boys.' He said.

'Good morning to you too Professor.' Linus said happily.

Harry just groaned and reluctantly got off his chair. Dumbledore smiled at his grumpy face.

'Harry I'm sure you'll get use to it soon or later.' He replied.

Harry just shrugged trying very hard to stop a yawn, failing miserably. Dumbledore let the smile slip a little.

'Harry if you don't feel up to joining the school again, just say so. I'll understand and so will Remus.' He said quietly.

Harry shook his head.

'No its fine professor, really.' He replied.

Dumbledore nodded, the smile returning fully, and motioned to the door.

'I'll introduce Linus to the school first then I'll announce your return. Harry try not to let your vampire instincts get in the way.' He said, stepping through the door.

Linus leaned up against the wall gazing at him with a thoughtful expression. Harry frowned.

'What?' He asked.

Linus shrugged.

'Just thinking that if anyone gives you a hard time, I'm there for you mate believe that and that you look completely different in daylight, like you might actually be alive.' Linus said, cocking his head to the side.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Hermione was now pretending that Ginny's pleas were nothing more then an annoying buzz in her ear. She just couldn't believe that everyone could just turn on Harry like that. All she hoped was that he didn't prove her wrong. She looked up at the staff table just as Dumbledore stepped out of the side chamber looking extremely happy and stood in front of the table throwing his arms out toward the assembled students. The hall fell quite instantly. 

'Good morning students! Now today I'am very pleased to introduce to you all our new Gryffindor 6th year student, Linus Cowl, which I'm sure Gryffindor house will make welcome.' Dumbledore said, looking over to the Gryffindor's.

As Linus stepped out of the side chamber it wasn't just the Gryffindor's who made a lot of noise, girls from other houses were giving him approving whistles. Linus could hardly get the smile of his face. Dumbledore's face went suddenly serious after the school calmed down enough for him to continue. Linus gave a nervous glance at the chamber door.

'Also I would like to welcome back an old student, which for him is an extremely brave move.' Dumbledore said.

Linus shifted uncomfortably as stunned whispers whipped around the hall. Hermione sat up completely straight and stared at the door. Ron frowned around the table, almost furious.

'He can't be serious!' he hissed

Ginny just bit her lip staring at the door fearfully.

Harry took a deep breath and trying very hard to ignore his instincts,opened the door and stepped out into the brightly lit hall.

The whole school seemed to share the same gasp as Harry walked over to stand next to Linus, who smiled and whispered in his ear. Harry smiled and whispered something back. Hermione sat with a little grin on her face, almost very smug but he still made her very nervous.

Dumbledore handed them both a timetable and sent them off toward the Gryffindor table. Linus didn't bother to look at it handing it to Harry instead, who smiled studying them both. By the time they had sat down at the table he had them both committed to memory. For the first time in collected history, the Gryffindor table was the quietest. Harry sat with his back to the table staring at the ceiling with an odd little smile on his face listening to every whispered word around him.

* * *

Harry felt almost, well bored, with his classes his mind kept wondering to all different places and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake. Linus every now and then would give him a nudge. The last class of the day was potions and Harry knew that falling asleep in Snape's… 

'…that is when you add the belladonna…Mr Cowl would you so kindly wake Potter next to you. He cannot afford a nap with his potion making skills.' Snape sneered.

The Slytherin's sniggered like stupid chickens. Linus raising an eyebrow at Harry wondering how on earth he could find that position comfortable, but then again they sleep like the dead, and shook his head at Snape.

'Its not a good idea to wake a vampire when they're sleeping sir, and I'd much rather keep my head in its current position.' Linus said staring unblinkingly at Snape.

In truth Linus had felt sorry for Harry all day who looked like he could have fallen asleep on his two feet by lunch. Snape swooped down on their desk at the very back like a huge, and very ugly, greasy bat.

'And I would suggest that if you don't want a detention on your very first day with us, Mr Cowl, that you had better do as you are told.' Snape replied mere centimetres from his face.

Linus grinned and lent on the desk further. So far Snape was turning out to very entertaining.

_Ah, my favourite teacher_ Linus's mind said evilly.

'Well, Professor, I don't even listen to my father. It's a bit of a habit, so forgive me if I completely ignore you.' Linus said giving him a grin somewhere between sweet and incredibly evil, almost worthy of the Weasley Twins.

'Well in that case, Detention at 8pm sharp, my office and 20 points of Gryffindor.' Snape smiled (or rather twisted his muscles into what they thought a smile might look like).

All the Gryffindor's had turned in there seats watching in horrified fascination. It was like a train wreck, you didn't want to look but you had to look in case you missed something. Snape raised his left and brought it down on the desk hard right in front of Harry's nose. Hermione was watching with a frown.

_He wasn't annoying anybody so why not let him sleep? He looks like he needed it, poor Harry, why is it you always seem to get the short straw?_

Harry's head snapped up from the desk so suddenly he had trouble focusing on Snape for a few seconds. It took all self-control **NOT** to send him flying into the damp dungeon wall. He rubbed his eyes instead. Snape sneered at him.

'Now Potter seeing as though you felt above everyone else,' Harry's control was cracking like glass,' Will you be so kind as to tell me what we are currently studying?' Snape asked, in greasy tones.

Draco was watching with a smile, oh how he had missed this! It's the only good thing Potter's good for, free entertainment. All the other Slytherin's were watching with the same slightly stupid smiles. The corner of Harry's mouth lifted into a smile.

_You make it too easy Snivillius!_ Harry thought.

The answer was swimming in the twisted depths of Snape's mind that only Harry could read. No matter how good he was at Occulmancy, he was no match for a vampire.

'You were talking about the soul switching potion, _sir_' Harry said, dangerously staring at Snape unblinkingly.

Snape was taking aback slightly but soon regained his composure, he just wished Harry would blink soon.

'Tell us the potions qualities, Potter.' Snape said.

Harry didn't need to read Snape's mind for the answer. The answer loomed out of the darkness from somewhere inside his own mind.

'The soul switching potion was created by Irving Fiendish in 1753 and is on the Ministry's highly dangerous list. Any person caught in possession of the potion will face a heavy fine. The potion can be identified by the rolling blue smoke caused by the reaction of the belladonna and wormwood. The switch is only made possible by the addition of…' Snape cut Harry off mid sentence.

'That will do Potter. I believe I'm teaching this lesson not you.'

Snape swept back to the front of the classroom as Harry, with a very smug grin, put his head on the desk again. Hermione smile at the messy black hair of her friend and turned back to the front.

* * *

As Harry came up with Linus from the Dungeons, thinking of just heading back to the Room to see Roland and Evangeline, and joining the large crowd rushing into the Great Hall the sharp smell of food hit Harry like a ton of bricks making him feel sick. He glanced up at the stairs and noticed that the students were avoiding and walking as fast as they could around a figure sitting on the stairs. Harry smile at Evangeline who waved to him, completely ignoring the students around her. 

'Hey Linus I'm going to go with Evie, so if I don't see you before your detention with Snape, Have fun.' Harry grinned rushing off in mist form.

Linus rolled his eyes and continued walking. Hermione watched Harry disappear from the crowd and reappear seconds later leaning on the banister in front of Evangeline. Bitting her lip she pushed her way through the crowd towards them. Ron grabbed the back of her robe and stared into her face angrily.

'Are you crazy? You can't go up there!' Ron hissed.

Hermione yanked her robe from his hand and frowned just as angrily.

'And why not?' She said.

'Because that is not the Harry we **were** friends with, he'll probably kill you Hermione don't you get it!' Ron said, trying to pull her toward the hall.

'No Ron its you who doesn't get it!' Hermione growled furiously and marched away.

Ron shook his head furiously and joined Dean and Seamus.

Evangeline smile up at Harry as soon as he appeared on the step, more students inched away from them as possible.

'Your getting better at that you know.' Evangeline nodded.

Harry just smiled at her.

'Have a nice sleep?' He asked.

'Have a nice day in the sun did we?' She teased.

Harry shrugged.

'Its going to be a lot harder then I thought it would be, but I kept pulling Linus into the shadows as much as possible. I'm not very comfortable with it.' Harry replied.

'That's to be expected. Roland's sleeping extra for you I think.' Evangeline smiled, watching Ron and Hermione below.

'I'll thank him later.' Harry grumbled.

'What about you friends?' Evangeline asked, watching Hermione make her way nervously toward them.

Harry sighed and shook his head.

'They don't trust me. But can I blame them? They all hate me, I can feel it rolling off Ron in waves Eva.' Harry said.

Evangeline nodded and smiled at Hermione, startling her into a small jump.

'Well, as long as one of them believes you it's a start in any case.' She said.

Harry frowned and whipped around to face the shyly smiling face of Hermione.

'Hi Harry.' She said quietly.

Harry didn't say a thing, in fact he didn't know what to say. Hermione's eyes filled with water and she wrapped him in a tight hug, startling Harry further.

'Oh you silly bugger! What have you done to yourself know!' Hermione cried into his shoulder.

Harry just smiled. He should have known Hermione, if anyone, would have believed he wasn't evil. Evangeline smiled at them, strangely feeling comfortable in the witch's presence.

* * *

_**A/n:** This is my favorite chapter, i just love the Snape bashing, currently there are twenty chapters typed, so be prepared for updates! Thank you to everyone adding this story on their Fave's list! I'm overwhelmed!_


	13. Vampire's and Gryffindor's

Chapter 13: Vampire's and Gryffindor's

Hermione walked between Harry and Evangeline listening to everything Harry was rattling off. Evangeline didn't say much, just nodded her head in places to support Harry's story. Sometimes Hermione would glance over at her, trying to see her reaction. But Evangeline's face was a careful mask. She kept her gaze straight ahead of her.

Evangeline was smiling to herself on the inside. At least he had one of his friends to talk to again. But a small part of her, the jealous part, was worried that Harry would forget her as a friend. She kept walking and locked that part of her away in a steel cage.

Harry fell silent, waiting anxiously for Hermione's reaction, hardly noticing were Evangeline was leading them. They were well past the Room of Requirement. Hermione stared ahead in thoughtful silence, although her mind was doing triumphant backflips. She turned to Harry, and beamed.

'I knew it, I just knew it! There was no way you could be evil.' Hermione said.

Harry, honestly, could have kissed her but settled for a hug. It was nice to have one of his friends back. Evangeline turned the corner and stopped in front of a tapestry-covered wall. Harry and Hermione both glanced up and down at the biggest tapestry either had ever seen. Evangeline was leaning up against it with a smirk. The tapestry seemed to be of the four founders and their oaths to Hogwarts. It was so faded that even Hermione couldn't be sure if she read it right.

'Yes it's a lovely tapestry, so can we stop gorking at it?' Evangeline turned her back on them.

She touched seemingly random letters on the tapestry, right under the coat of arms. She stepped back. The letters she touched glowed white. If you rearranged them it would spell; _"Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon."_

The tapestry faded away until it reviled a small archway behind it, the stairs curling upwards. Evangeline stepped forward and walked right through it. Harry and Hermione stared at the hidden archway.

'Do you think the shorting hat has been quoting the tapestry for years?' Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged and pulled him through it. Passing through the tapestry didn't have a cold feeling; it didn't hurt, didn't tickle and didn't feel fluid like. It felt like nothing at all. Halfway up the staircase Harry looked back. The tapestry was solid material again.

Evangeline was waiting by a closed wooden door at the top.

'How did you find this?' Hermione asked, looking around.

The landing was lit by candles sitting in the alcoves in the wall, ancient wax had run over the ledge and onto the floor in chunky white piles. Cobwebs that actually did look like cotton hung in vines from the rafters. Evangeline shrugged and grabbed the iron handle.

'Dumbledore.' She replied, lowering her left shoulder to the door to force the stuck door open.

Inside was an ancient faded red threadbare rug covering the entire stone floor, a bookcase built into the stone, a solid mahogany desk covered with parchment and an owl perch, a carved blanket box near the fireplace and two beds pushed up against the opposite wall. Heavy red drapes were closed over the high windows and a door leading outside. Evangeline closed the door behind them. Harry spun around and stared at her in surprise.

'Dumbledore found you this?' He asked.

She nodded.

'Said that it would be better if he found us somewhere away from the rest of the school, a quiet place for us to sleep during the day. Also said the tower belonged to one of Gryffindor's daughters, or something.' Evangeline shrugged.

Hermione gazed around the cosy room in awe, blowing dust away from the books so she could read the titles. Harry looked over to the beds and smiled. Roland was still asleep and almost hanging off the edge. Evangeline grinned wickedly and tip toed over toward him. Hermione had pulled a cracked leather volume off the shelf with an odd title; _Lamia, Exsanguis Immortalis_. She tucked the heavy book under her arm

'Who's that?' She asked

Evangeline pounced onto Roland's bed and blew into his ear. Roland sat up startled and pushed Evangeline onto the floor with a groan.

'I was sleeping extra for Harry, Evie.' Roland grumbled.

Evangeline laughed and shook her head.

'Sure you were.' She grinned.

Roland climbed out of the bed and walked toward Harry and Hermione. He almost cheered when Hermione didn't back away from him in fright, holding out his hand to shake hers.

'I don't think we've met before, Roland Noctispenna.' He said.

'Hermione Granger.' Hermione smiled.

Roland clicked his fingers and smiled back.

'Oh, yes, you're Harry's friend.' Roland said.

Hermione frowned.

'What?'

Evangeline piped up from her bed.

'Harry's told us a lot about you over the past months.'

Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry could have almost killed them both.

'Well I missed you guys a lot, no offence guys.' Harry added to Evangeline and Roland.

'None taken.' Roland replied, crossing his arms.

'We've missed you too Harry, even though it doesn't seem like it at the moment. I just can't believe everyone is so naïve!' Hermione said shaking her head.

'Not everyone is as excepting as you are Hermione.' Evangeline said.

Hermione beamed again.

'You mean nobody will don't you?' Roland sighed sitting on the bed.

Hermione sat on the floor placing the book in her lap and treating it like it was made of glass. Harry frowned at the title.

'Where'd you find that?' Harry asked, sitting down next to her.

Evangeline watched the both of them. The jealous Evangeline pressing against the cage bars, the feeling of being left out took hold then was slammed back into the cage. _Stop being ridiculous._

'I found it in the bookshelf. I thought it would be interesting because I've never read anything written by Gryffindor himself before.' She smiled.

Harry had to roll his eyes. It was so typical of Hermione. Roland tried to read the fading title upside down (and still tried when Hermione opened the cover carefully). Evangeline smirked at Roland.

'You could just ask what the title is.' She said.

Roland gave her an embarrassed stare. Hermione read the title out loud.

'Lamia, Exsanguis Immortalis. Its in Latin. The only thing I can understand is immortalis. Never been too good with Latin.' She said, delicately turning the stiff yellow page almost shrieking in delight at seeing the founders flowing hand.

Evangeline frowned and moved to floor.

'What would Gryffindor have to do with Vampire's?' Harry asked.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'The title means; Vampires, Bloodless Immortals, which is ridiculous we do have blood!' Roland snorted indignantly.

Hermione and Evangeline rolled their eyes. Harry was still frowning at Evangeline.

'Evie?' He asked.

Evangeline shrugged.

'I know he met my mother and father once.'

Hermione pulled the pages apart. Harry, Roland and Evangeline leaned forward eagerly waiting for Hermione to start reading the words of Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

_**A/n:** Alright, so i decided to add this little short one for you guys tonight, cause i love you's all!!_


	14. Hermione's Mission

Chapter 14: Hermione's Mission

Hermione sat cross-legged in bed later that night with the heavy black book in her lap listening to the other girls breathing around her, turning the crinkled pages every so slightly re-reading the words with an odd grin tracing her lips. If Godric Gryffindor believed that Vampires weren't evil, as does Dumbledore, then surely others would have to believe in them too.

* * *

When Harry returned to the dormitory a few short hours before dawn, he found something that made him both angry and upset. The other boys in the dormitory clearly didn't want him there. And these were the four boys that for six years he thought were his friends. 

The door had been splashed with what Harry could only guess was Holy water, including the handle. Stuck to the door was about every religious talisman and symbol known the world over. And not to forget the garlic. Strings of the stinking rose were pinned to every available space. The thing that shattered Harry's heart was the torn piece of paper tacked to the door. It was in Ron's messy handwriting.

'Fangs not welcome? Right well boys you'll have to do better than that.' Harry whispered, pulling the note from the door.

By the time Harry had pulled down all the decorations without a single burn, blemish or smitting the sun was just a pink tinge on the horizon.

* * *

It was a grey overcast day that reflected Harry's mood beautifully. Today was the first Hogsmead weekend so that meant the dormitory would be blissfully empty. Two weeks had gone by and the lack of sleep was really beginning to take its toll on him. He was planning to finally get the much-needed sleep he was lacking or spend the day with Evangeline and Roland. 

Linus however had other ideas for him. Linus pulled Harry out of bed and forced him to come show him around Hogsmead. Harry yawned and rolled his eyes in annoyance at Linus who seemed oblivious to Harry's grumpy stare and continued to almost skip toward the Great Hall.

'Smile Harry, its not the end of the world.' Linus said, placing a hand on the wooden door.

'Smiling I can handle, but you seem almost annoyingly happy.' Harry grumbled.

Linus laughed and pushed the doors open. The hall seemed a little louder then usual this morning.

'You know you don't have to come in with me. I mean, what can you eat besides our classmates.' Linus grinned, his grey eyes glinting with mischievousness.

'Ha, very funny.' He replied sarcastically.

They both stopped with identical looks of shock at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was standing on her chair clutching the book under her arm and yelling over to a boy on the Ravenclaw table. The topic, predictably, was Harry. Harry was listening to the private conversations that nobody was meant to hear. Linus stared at Hermione with a mixture of awe and fear.

'Is it me, or is Hermione scarier then Evie when she's angry?' Linus asked.

"I don't know but we had better get her down from there before something happens.' Harry said walking cautiously toward Hermione.

'Like either she hexes somebody or somebody hexes her?' Linus asked following behind.

Harry shrugged.

'Quite possible.'

'So I'll forget about breakfast then?'

Harry chose not to answer him and also found it very hard to ignore the looks of pure hatred from those around him. He knew they all thought he had somehow hoodwinked Hermione. He reached up and tugged at her sleeve.

'Ah, Hermione…' Harry trailed.

Hermione stopped mid yell, and looked around for the interruption. She spotted Harry and beamed at him, the smile made even Harry think she was deranged.

'Oh hello Harry I was just trying to tell everyone about your true nature and the unfairness of the blinded idiotic stereotype.' Hermione replied through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

'Err…appreciate the help Moine but you really shouldn't…um well, force it down their throats.' Harry said helping her down from the chair.

Harry and Linus rushed out of the Hall with a flustered Hermione between them. Harry could feel Ron's untrusting stare burning into the back of head as he retreated into the entrance hall.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked glancing around them.

Hermione's face fell.

'I was trying to help people see what I know to be the truth Harry. I thought that if I stood up for you others might too. I just wanted to help you and the others.' Hermione said in a quite voice.

Harry gave her a painful smile and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

'I know and honestly I appreciate you trying to help and actually talking to me again, unlike someone we know.' Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

'But you didn't hear what I did, the whole hall believed that i hoodwinked you into saying those things.' Harry finished.

'Oh that's just ridiculous.' Hermione said.

'I know, but seriously I think it would be about as successful as S.P.E.W was.' Harry replied with a sigh.

Linus frowned.

'What's spew?' He asked.

'Its not spew, Linus…'

'Don't ask.'

* * *

Harry sat in the darkest corner of the Three Broomsticks with Linus and Hermione, his head resting on the sticky table. Amazingly their entire corner seemed empty of Hogwarts students, most of them walked in and walked out again or sat as far from the three as possible. It didn't worry Harry one bit, unfortunately it annoyed Hermione, her failed attempt to try and get the whole school to "Open their eyes," as she put it, had put her in a foul but determined mood. It was almost as bad as S.p.e.w.

Linus sat spinning the bottle of butterbeer and chewing on the straw while watching Harry. He was actually hoping that the rattle off the bottle would keep him awake. He had asked Evangeline if there was a way to stop his apparent lack of energy. The answer was in his back pocket. It was the real reason he had dragged Harry to Hogsmead.

The door opened and they again heard Hermione's annoyed tut. Linus rolled his eyes and spun the bottle again. It least she wasn't talking, but this was getting just as bad. Harry finally lifted his head off the table and gazed sleepily at Hermione.

'Hermione no offence but I really don't care if they like me or not.' He said.

Linus suddenly stood from the table grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up onto his feet with a groan. Hermione frowned at them.

'Where you going?' She asked.

'I just want to show Harry something, something private. You won't mind if we leave for a bit, do you?' Linus asked, pushing Harry toward the back anyway.

Hermione sat staring at the door watching people walking through and walking out and didn't notice Ginny and Ron approach her table.

'Hi Hermione.' Ginny said as she took Linus' empty seat.

Ron refused to sit in the seat that Harry had just occupied and grabbed an empty seat from the nearest table. This annoyed Hermione further.

'Oh for goodness sake! Harry's seat will not kill you, and I must tell you that Harry won't hurt you either.' Hermione hissed.

Ron leant on the table looking very serious.

'Did Harry make you say those things this morning?' He asked.

Hermione's bottom jaw dropped to the table.

'NO he most certainly did NOT! Believe it or not I actually did find that book and I've been around Harry and the vampire that turned him, ACIDENTLY Ron, and I'm perfectly fine. I actually like Evan…'

'Looky what we got hear everyone, a dirty little Vampire stalking around Hogwarts.' A voice boomed from outside.

Hermione jumped up in shock, her chair falling down with a thud, her hand clasping to her mouth in horror. The voice sounded familiar to her, it took a split second to remember from where. The vampire hunters.

'Oh no I hope its not Harry.' Hermione whimpered.

Despite Ron and Ginny's apparent disgust of Harry's current form, the look in their eyes clearly hoped it wasn't either. The rest of the pub had stood up and moved for the door to see what was going on.

'What do you hope I'm not?' Harry's puzzled voice said from behind them.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny spun around to find Harry and Linus looking as equally puzzled as each other. Hermione beamed and hugged him tight.

'Oh thank goodness your alright!' She gasped.

'I'm fantastic.' Harry replied sarcastically.

Linus was trying very hard not to smile. Ron frowned at the three of them.

'If your here then who's outside?' Ron asked.

'What?' Linus asked.

'It seems that the hunters have caught themselves a vampire, the question is who is it?' Hermione said.

Harry and Linus glanced at other.


	15. Last Drackais

Chapter 15: Last Drackais.

Harry and Linus sprang for the door pushing people out of the way just as a blood-curdling scream filled the air, chilling Harry to the bone. Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed as close to them as they could, without bumping into anyone. A tight circle had formed in the centre of the street with a few hunters patrolling its edge, each with the same sadistic grins.

Harry and Linus stopped not wanting to get close to the hunters, but jumping up and down to see over the crowd's heads. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd to get to the front and what she saw took her breath away. Evangeline was huddled in a painful ball, tears running down her dirt streaked face as three hunters stood over her, taunting her.

'How does it feel to be on the other side, little Drackais?' The one pointing his wand at her heart said.

'Wont be long now until you join dear old daddy.' The other crouched by her ear said.

Evangeline opened her eyes and turned her head to painfully look at him, the tears still running down her cheeks. Hermione would have ran forward if a woman hadn't stopped her. She turned and ran back to the others as Evangeline let out another scream.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Harry asked as she came froward.

Hermione ran straight at Harry grabbing onto his jacket.

'Evangeline, they've got Evangeline Harry!' Hermione screeched.

Harrys' heart jumped into his throat in fear. Linus stood in numb silence next to Harry who was trying to brush Hermione's hand from his jacket. He felt a surge of guilt as he realised that it was his fault she was out of the castle in the first place, all because of a stupid little bottle of blood for Harry.

Harry had broken free of Hermione and rushed forward a little when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind.

'That, Harry, will not help.'

Roland spun him around and pulled him back to the others keeping a firm grip on his shoulder.

'Roland!' Hermione squealed when she saw them coming back.

'Hello Hermione.' Roland smiled still pulling a struggling Harry with him.

'You got out of bed today?' Linus asked.

'Shock horror.' Roland rolled his eyes.

Ron frowned at Roland then at Harry who had quit struggling with Roland's grip.

'Wait, you and Evangeline not just Harry, are staying at Hogwarts castle?' Ron asked.

Roland nodded dragging Harry past them toward the back of the crowd, which had grown in size to watch the drama unfold. Harry yanked his arm out of Roland's grip and stared furiously at him.

'Roland we can't just leave Evie there. They'll kill her, damnit!' Harry growled.

Roland sighed looking around them nervously.

'Not here Harry.' He whispered, dragging him again.

The others followed behind them in silence slipping out of the crowd trying hard to drown out Evangeline's screams. Once clear of the crowd Harry turned to Roland.

'What are you doing?' Harry demanded, furious with him.

'And what do you suggest we do Harry? You've got no idea what those spells do to us, it feels like you're on fire from the INSIDE and it burns you slowly and painfully. So excuse me if I don't want to relive that experience in hurry.' Roland shuddered

'That's horrible.' Ginny murmured, looking back to the gathering crowd a wave of sympathy and disgust rising up inside her.

Ron and Hermione both felt sick to the stomach. Harry was quite but he was still determined. _Evie saved my neck once…_

'We can't just leave her.' Harry pleaded.

Roland was silent, he was afraid he would say that. Linus sat on a wooden crate and stared at his hands.

'Harry, do you know why the hunters act as if they've just hit the jackpot or why Evies' so afraid of them, more then others?' He asked.

Harry shook his head. Its one thing Evangeline never did tell him. Linus sighed but never raised his eyes from the dirt.

'The hunters murdered her father when she was six, right in front of her and her mother, he gave himself up to save them.' Linus swallowed loudly.

Hermione and Ginny both bit their lower lips. Harry listened in horrified silence to Linus sadly tell them of why Raziel Drackais, the eldest and first winged vampire, was hunted simply to end the royal vampire line.

'Evies the last Drackais, so they're having their own sick little party right now.' Linus finished glumly.

'Linus that's even more of a reason to help her.' Harry replied.

'We'll help.' Ron said.

Roland, Harry and Hermione stared at him.

'You'll what?' Harry said, a slight smile crossed his face.

'I said we'd help and I know that right now isn't the best time for an apology but I'm sorry for acting like such a git, again.' Ron said, slightly grinning.

Harry and Roland both felt like hugging him, but nodded their thanks. Hermione and Ginny were having a little trouble controlling their tears after Linus' tale, but now both girls were beside themselves. Linus stood and said with a serious face.

'That's great and all, but how do you feel about Werewolves?'

* * *

Evangeline's vision was swimming, she could no longer focus on anything and the pain that was ripping through her body was too much to hold in. Her wings draped over her, useless the skin torn and bloodied. She knew nobody was going to risk their own necks to save hers, the truth hurts but she knew no one was that stupid. It still didn't stop the delusions of Roland, Linus and Harry even Hermione coming to save her. That was why she was very surprised to here the crowd scream and Roland's taunting laugh above her.

_Evie girl, stop it, just let go. Daddy's here, I'll take care you like I always have._ Her fathers calm voice floated through her conscious.

The shadowy figure of father held out his hand for her. It was very tempting to just let go, to see her fathers face again filled her aching body with joy. But something told her not to follow his voice, to hang on a little longer. Help was on its way.


	16. Surprise

Chapter 16: Surprise

Harry and the others watched as Roland swooped down on the startled hunters, laughing and taunting them, so far he was proving to be too quick for their spells. Roland's swoops were having the desired effect. The Hunters were now forgetting about Evangeline.

Harry stood beside Ron and Linus, silently fuming as he watched Roland. It was agreed by all (except Harry of course) that he wasn't to show his vampiric skills, he was to stay as Roland put it "wand bound". It meant no strength, no speed and especially no flying. After over two months of getting use to having those abilities, to say Harry was frustrated was an understatement. He was practically livid. He could see the sense in it and didn't need the plea from Hermione to see their painful point; it was just annoying to know he had more power to help.

The five of them stood as close to the front as the jostling crowd would allow, were the only ones trying to get closer and the only ones not screaming themselves hoarse. They were waiting for Roland to try and lead most of the hunters as far from Evangeline as possible so the five could get her out and to Hogwarts. If that didn't work there was always a plan B (which was "act from the seat of your pants"), they were all hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Roland was dodging spells left right and centre, barrel rolling and flipping spectaculy. Roland knew that if they didn't start cursing after him toward the forest, he wouldn't be able to keep dodging. He chanced a glance to the ground. His heart actually sped up and skipped its drum roll on his ribs. Evangeline had actually managed to get herself onto her elbows and into an awkward upright position, no matter how much pain she was in and Roland could see it on her face.

Roland's lapse in concentration cost him. He barely had enough time to dodge the wayward spell, clipping him in the side. Roland came down to earth with dull thud, slamming into trees on the way down. The five stood and watched most of the hunters ran triumphantly after the fallen Roland, the others turning back to Evangeline who was back to lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

'Why is it always the lucky shots that get someone?' Ron asked no-one in particular.

'Well it wouldn't be called a lucky shot then would it? Anyway Rollo's not going down without a fight that I can tell you.' Linus replied.

'But he did hit those trees awfully hard.' Ginny replied quietly.

Harry stepped forward putting his wand in his pocket, when Linus pulled him back.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

Harry shook him off easily and showed half extended fangs.

'Plan B.' He replied, giving them all a small smile.

'Harry Roland said for you…' Hermione began.

Harry shrugged.

'Roland's not here. Now you with me or not?' Harry asked.

'Lead the way mate.' Ron said griping his wand.

Linus turned to the girls who were hesitating.

'If it was a good idea for me to turn wolfie, I'd do it. But I'm a shy wolf and don't like everyone seeing me all hairy.'

Harry snorted.

'Anyway there's only a very small amount of hunters overseeing Evie and with Harry's help we can overpower them.' Linus said glaring at Harry.

Both girls ended up nodding their heads very reluctantly.

* * *

Harry stepped through the crowd and into the open space before him, hands casually behind his back. He had also promised Hermione he would only use his fangs for intimation. He wasn't planning to bite anyone this early in the day anyway. His presence was noticed by the hunters. They turned toward him puzzled. On a quick head count there were ten.

The wands were lowered toward Harry and he was been ushered back into the crowd. Harry didn't budge.

'I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I really must ask you to go back into the crowd, for precaution you see, we really can't be sure what that creature is going to do.' A female hunter said.

Harry just smiled calmly at them.

'The question isn't what Evangeline's going to do, its what I'm going to do to you if you don't let her go.' Harry replied.

The fangs had the desired effect. The wands pointed at him in lightening quick speeds. But Harry was quicker. As the first spells barrelled toward him, Harry disappeared quicker then they could blink. The hunters looked around themselves, some uttering "where'd he go?" to their colleague.

Harry stood with his back to them gazing harmlessly at Hogwarts. With a silent agreement the hunters started to creep behind Harry wands at the ready. Harry smiled to himself.

_That's right, came get the stupid vampire with his back turned_ Harry thought.

Harry let them get as close as he dared. Spinning around, Harry's fist connected with the side of a hunters face, knocking the man to the ground. He pushed others to the ground using his mental magic with a casual flick of the wrist, just enough to get himself out of their closing circle. His right hand snaked into his back pocket finding the slender piece of holly, while he lifted and choked with his left hand. He pointed the wand blindly to the right, firing several stunners, weather he hit anyone Harry didn't know. He heard the shouts of Ron and Linus firing disarming spells.

Harry threw the poor man he was choking into a group of hunters trying to contain Ron and Linus. While the boys were having fun fighting, Ginny and Hermione ran straight to Evangeline.

Evangeline's breathing was ragged and coming out in gasps and coughs, unconscious her pale skin was on fire. Hermione had enough time to conjure a stretcher when a hunter came from behind them and roughly picked them up under the arms and marched them away into the crowd. Both Ginny and Hermione kicked and struggled in the mans grip, he didn't let go until Ginny and Hermione were almost back to the crowd and gave a soft sigh as he fell to ground.

Both girls spun around wands raised the stunning spell almost escaping their lips.

'Whoa don't shoot, its me.' Roland smiled raising his hands in the air.

His shirt was torn were the trees had snagged the material, a bruise forming above his right eye and a deep cut on his right arm that was just starting to heal slowly.

'Roland your hurt!' Hermione gasped.

Roland shrugged.

'Its already starting to heal Hermione, in a few hours there wont even be a scar there.' Roland replied, jogging back to Evangeline.

Ginny and Hermione followed close behind him. Most of the crowd had ran away at the sight of Roland's return and some were staring dumbfounded at Harry.

'What happened to the hunters that ran after you fell into the trees Roland?' Ginny asked.

Roland looked over his shoulder and grinned wickedly.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Ginny thought better of asking again, thinking it would be better if she DIDN'T know the answer. Roland picked Evangeline up, almost dropped her once because of his arm, and lowered her onto the stretcher Hermione and Ginny kept suspended a meter off the ground.

Roland looked over to Harry and rolled his eyes and smiled. Linus and Ron were tying the conscious hunters to a tree while Harry found it in his heart to drag the unconscious ones off the street, and rolling them into a ditch softened with leaves. Roland whistled to Harry. Harry was there smiling before Roland lowered his hand.

'Didn't I tell you not to show your true self?' Roland smiled

Harry just rolled his eyes and grabbed the right side of the stretcher.

'Roland you and Evie can tell me off later, right now we've got to get her Hogwarts.' Harry said.

Roland nodded and grabbed the other side. Both vampires unfolded their bat type wings, Roland's completely unharmed, and with Evangeline strapped securely in the stretcher by Hermione, leapt into the air with a horrified gasp from the startled crowd (what's left of it) and sped off as fast as they could back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_**A/n:** Thank you, Thank you, Thank you and Thank you some more!! I'm so stunned and gobsmacked at everyone loving this story, the amount of this story being added to favorite lists is unbelieveble! I never thought it would do as well as it seems to be, so Thank you all very very much! FFF._


	17. Anguish and Anger

Chapter 17: Anguish and Anger

It took a lot of coaxing from Harry and Roland to actually get Evangeline into the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfry refused to let her in no matter how injured she was. In the end they convinced her to let them have the back corner of the ward and Pomfry didn't have to look after her, if she didn't want to. The mediwitch visibly relaxed. Harry then sent Hermione and Ron, who along with Ginny were quite out of breath by the time they reached Hogwarts, off too fetch Dumbledore.

Harry and Roland refused to leave Evangeline's side, they both wanted to be there in case she woke up but a more accurate reason might have been the news Linus delivered to them when he reached the wing well before Hermione and Ron. Their little stunt had reached the Ministry's sensitive ears, and Fudge (who miraculously somehow kept the ministry's top job) himself along with a lot of Aurors were marching on Hogwarts followed by an even larger angry mob.

* * *

Hermione and Ron waited nervously just outside the hospital wing with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had almost immediately called for Dimetria. Evangeline was her only child after all and also she knew a little bit more about vampires then he did. 

'Albus, why is there a large mob coming toward the castle yelling 'death to vampires?' A voice drifted down the corridor.

Dumbledore smiled when he turned to face the puzzled, yet worried, Dimetria striding toward him, her long black skirt billowing around her.

'Ah yes Dimetria, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Harry's friends.' Dumbledore introduced the two startled teens beside him.

Dimetria nodded.

'Oh yes, heard so much about both of you, Albus did I mention that the mob sounded angry?' Dimetria asked.

Dumbledore sighed. It was Hermione who spoke.

'Evangeline was hurt by the vampire hunters, Harry and Roland with mine, Ron and Ron's sisters help got her too the hospital wing. Shes asleep in there now.' She said, in a quite voice.

Hermione didn't have to tell Dimetria twice, in fact all she really had to say was; Evangeline, hurt and vampire hunters. Dimetria stormed through the doors of the hospital wing, slightly panicked with Dumbledore following in her wake. Harry and Roland both jumped up once they saw her marching for Evangeline's bed. Dimetria sat on the very corner of the bed and grabbed a hold of her daughter's hand. Evangeline gave a soft sigh.

'Albus, you said you'd keep them safe.' Dimetria murmured.

'I cannot control what happens outside the grounds Dimi.' Dumbledore replied, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

'I just don't wont to lose her the same way I lost her father, Albus.' Dimetria replied almost to softly.

Hermione and Ginny were both feeling sorry for Dimetria, she just looked so sad it was painful.

'Is she going to be alright?' Ginny asked.

Dimetria nodded and gave the little red head a small smile.

'Yes, she'll be ok. Tomorrow she'll be right as rain.' Dimetria said, standing up from the bed.

She turned to Harry and Roland.

'I'm guessing that that mob I saw as I flew over has something to do with you showing them your true form Harry?' Dimetria asked.

Harry looked down and nodded. Everything Harry did he did for Evangeline's sake, but it did feel a little foolish now.

'Dimetria if Harry didn't help, Evangeline would be a lot worse then she is now.' Roland piped up, thinking that Harry would be in trouble.

'I know Roland.' Dimetria smiled.

At that precise moment Linus ran into the wing, slightly panicked and skidded to a halt just beside Hermione. Dimetria shook her head at him.

'You do know how to make an entrance Linus.' She sighed.

Linus took a few gulps of air before he attempted to speak.

'That mob, the one that's being lead by the ministry aurors.' Linus was wringing his hands in panic.

Everybody nodded.

'Well, they've just entered the building and Fudge is coming this way.' Linus finished.

* * *

Fudge and a hand full of aurors filled into the wing just as Harry disappeared into emerald flames. Fudge spotted Dumbledore and marched like a wounded bull toward him. 

'A Vampire, Dumbledore?' Fudge hissed, sounding remarkably like one himself.

Dumbledore nodded placing his hands behind his back and secretly handing the velvet bag of floo powder to Ginny. Ginny quickly tucked it into her pocket.

'I'm afraid so Cornelius.' Dumbledore didn't smile.

Fudge started pacing in front of him.

'The public won't like this. They should be warned of his murderous tendencies of course, keep them aware of his unfortunate condition.' Fudge dictated to himself.

Percy happened to be standing right behind him, writing pad and quill dutifully posed ready to take notes while almost keeping in step with Fudge, completely ignoring his brother and sister.

Ron had almost launched himself at Fudge angrily, almost yelling out if he had ever met a vampire before. He remembered that he thought the same thing not so long ago. He settled for just glaring at the Minister.

'You, of course Minister, will do what is best.' Dumbledore replied.

Fudge turned to look at Dumbledore sharply.

'You're not harbouring the fiends are you, Dumbledore?'

Dumbledore actually chuckled.

'Not at all Cornelius, take a look around you, do you see any?'

Fudge took that as an invitation. He got the Auror's to poke and pry into every corner of Hogwarts, only leaving once they completed every inch of the castle and promising an article in the Daily Prophet about Harry's new form. Soon the entire wizarding world would know of what happened to the Boy who Lived.

'Professor, how did Fudge manage to hold onto the top job?' Ron asked as the Minister left.

'Nobody else wanted the job in this dark time, Mr. Weasley.' Dumbledore replied.

'Mental.' Ron muttered.

'What can we do Professor? Vampires are innocent creatures! We can't let them do this.' Hermione cried.

'Unfortunately there is nothing we can do, Miss. Granger.' Dumbledore sighed.

'Well we can hope Harry doesn't do something stupid to drag his name further in the mud.' Ginny shrugged.

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister.

'Yeah Gin, that makes us feel so much better.'

'If it makes you all feel better, Dimetria wouldn't let him and Evie will probably kill him if he did.' Linus said from his chair.

'What about Roland?' Hermione asked.

Linus grinned.

'He'd probably egg him on.'

* * *

**A/n:** _Just for Lillyfan!! I'd better start writting the 22chapter soon!! Thank you all for the reviews and support of Angels!_


	18. Festival of Spirits

Chapter 18: Festival of Spirits.

As the months fly by, so does the weather. One morning the students of Hogwarts castle woke up to find their world suddenly white and its amazing to see how many were very much attached to the doonas. Linus being one among them, although he was more attached to the whole bed not just the doona. He also happened to be a werewolf with a rather nasty cold, a werewolf that could change at will. His nose was warm and slightly pink, his head all muffy and with a particular strong sneeze had a tenancy to change into the wolf and back again, if he was lucky. He was enjoying the attention from Hermione and Ginny (and gloating to other Gryffindor boys) and resisting the urge to bite Ron in the leg every time he laughed at him. But the four of them were missing Harry and the others quite a lot. They hadn't seen or heard from them since they all disappeared in the Hospital's fireplace.

Fudge's promised article appeared in the paper the morning after and sounded more like a wanted poster for a crazed murderer. How could anyone get anything good out of that nonsense? Aurors and Vampire Hunters had been posted in and around Hogwarts and Hogsmead while vampire repelling items had been hung everywhere. It was impossible not to smell garlic, it got everywhere even in your damn clothes. It was all getting a little ridiculous when students had to be in their Common Rooms by sundown. It was only four Gryffindor students who knew that all these precautions weren't going to stop Harry, Roland and Evangeline if they really wanted to get into Hogwarts.

It was the start of Christmas holidays and the train to Kings Cross was as noisy as always. Bangs, cracks and a really odd smell drifted throughout the train as the holiday spirit hit the student's full force. All except Linus, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Well Linus had an excuse. He was currently stuck in his wolf form curled up in his seat, his big black nose pressed up against the window miserably. Hermione had hastily thrown a blanket over him, not that it was going to hide him much. But why the other three weren't enjoying themselves was a puzzle. Perhaps it had something to do with Harry? It would be the first Christmas without him.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the second floor balcony railing watching the pink sunset reflecting off the pure white snow. It was he favourite spot. The view from this palace balcony showed most of the lake, the surrounding forest, the five levels of Arcana Agedis at which the palace was at the centre and the lights from the isle reflecting on the ice.

Down below the city square was a hive of activity. Decorations and candles were being put into every nook and cranny, the colours of black, white and red draped every surface. An orchestra was practicing just out of sight filling the city with beautiful, haunting music. Today was the 25th of December and instead of celebrating Christmas like Harry was use to; he was expected to attend the Festival of Spirits.

Roland had explained what the festival was all about to Harry. It happened at the same time every year to give remembrance to the Lost Ones, the long dead kings of the past. It was an old tradition and an important date on the calendar for Arcana Agedis.

There was no Christmas.

Harry looked out over the tree tops and thought of the Christmas's with the Weasley's. He missed them dearly and would give anything to talk to them again, but Dimetria had forbade him to have any contact with them because of recent events and Dumbledore even agreed.

As Harry stared out over the trees sadly, Dimetria stood behind him, just watching. He worried her lately. She knew he missed his friends, but she also knew that she couldn't let him leave the city, it was just too dangerous. Harry was like a son to her. There was something she could do, to hopefully bring back a smile, and it would break the tradition and purpose of Arcana Agedis.

* * *

'Linus you look a bit better.' Remus said as he walked in to the kitchen for Christmas dinner.

Linus looked up and grinned.

'Thanks I feel I lot better now; I mean I'm not getting stuck as the wolf now.' Linus said.

Remus laughed as he sat down.

'I'm lucky that doesn't happen to me.' He replied as Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and the girls brought the food to the table.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ron, who had been down since he got home, the same with Ginny and Hermione. Christmas time should be happy, not sad.

'Ron cheer up, its Christmas!' Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

Ron gave his mother a weak smile.

'Its not Christmas without Harry, mum.' He replied.

Hermione and Ginny both nodded. Mrs Weasley bit her lower lip and looked over at Mr. Weasley and Bill. Bill suddenly smiled and raised his wine glass.

'Merry Christmas everyone!' Toasting his glass with Fleur's.

'This is my first Christmas you know.' Linus said, as he passed the peas.

Ron dropped his fork in shock.

'You've never had a Christmas?!' He asked.

Linus shook he's head.

'Never, not once?' Ron asked again

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes Ron I think we get the point that Linus has never had a Christmas before.' She said.

'No I have never had Christmas. Its not celebrated at Arcana Agedis, we have the Festival of Spirits instead. It's a huge remembrance day.' He added at the puzzled looks he was getting.

Everyone ate in silence littered with dribs and drabs of conversation, until the door bell rang. The entire table sat and stared at the kitchen door as if waiting for the unknown stranger to cartwheel though it. Hermione sighed and pushed back her chair.

'Fine, I'll go see who it is shall i?' She said as she disappeared through the door.

Hermione tip toed as she neared the front door and pulled her wand out just in case. She pulled open the door, wand held out in front of her.

'Err…Hi Hermione.' Harry's uncertain voice wavered in front of her.

Hermione almost dropped her wand in her haste to give Harry a hug. Roland stood next to Harry and had to turn his back so Harry could not see him laughing. Hermione broke from her hug with tears of joy clinging to her lashes.

'Harry we've missed you so much! And you too Roland!' She cried happily giving Roland a hug this time.

It surprised Roland so much that Hermione's combined weight almost knocked him the floor. She grabbed both of the boys hands and ran back to the kitchen.

'Look who's just turned up everyone!' She cried dragging the two blinking boys into the bright kitchen.

Ron and Ginny jumped up at the same time, almost sending everyone's dinners flying into their laps.

'Harry!' They both cried running for him.

Harry couldn't help it, he grinned stupidly. Roland had to jump out of the way before he was tackled by the two red heads. Then it was Roland's turn to be greeted by the two Weasley's. Linus sat back in his chair and watched the very uncomfortable Roland at a safe distance.

'I see you guys are all dressed up for the festival.' Linus said with a smug grin.

Harry and Roland were both dressed in black, except for the heavy ornate cloaks they wore. Roland's was a heavy crimson velvet with black embroidery around the collar, lined with red silk, and an oriental style clasp just under his chin. Harry's was all heavy thick black silk, inside and out, with red and white embroidery around the edges and was held closed with a clasp on his left shoulder in the shape of a lion.

Roland smiled over at Linus.

'Sounds like you've gotta cold Linus.' Roland said.

Linus nodded. Roland's smile grew wider.

'Sneeze for me.'

'Get lost Rollo.' Linus shook his head.

Harry frowned at Roland.

_Why do you want him to sneeze? He can keep his cold thanks all the same._ Harry sent him.

Roland just grinned at him.

_Yes, but when he does sneeze he can get stuck as the wolf. Quite funny, and slightly disturbing, to watch._

Harry smiled and turned to Linus.

'I'll get you a tissue.' He said.

Linus rolled his eyes.

'Do I even want to know what your private conversation was about?' Linus asked.

Roland and Harry started laughing

'Figures.' Linus huffed.

'Wait, you can read thoughts?' George piped up from the table.

'Yeah, and no Roland won't hurt anyone.' Harry replied, still grinning.

Roland nodded in agreement. There was some uncomfortable shuffling at the table. Harry shrugged, it wasn't as if he hadn't heard it all before anyway.

'Harry, how's Evangeline? Is she ok?' Ginny asked.

Roland and Harry glanced at each other and grinned.

'Ask her yourself.' Harry shrugged.

'IS she here?' Hermione asked looking around.

'No, but you have been invited to Arcana Agedis.' Roland said, laughing at their stunned faces.

At this Linus lent on the table staring gobsmacked at the both of them.

'What?! But they're…wizards! Dimetria wouldn't let them.' Linus sputtered.

Roland rolled his eyes.

'They have Dimetria's permission Linus.' He replied.

* * *

It took quite a lot of coaxing for Mrs. Weasley to let them go with two vampires to a town she'd never heard of before. In the end Roland's charm and award winning smile ("Well not really, but he could knock Lockhart down a peg or too" Ron whispered) won out. They were to arrive by floo and not to wonder to far from Harry, Roland and Linus.

They stood in the busy entrance hall, which, put it this way you could've thrown a large lavish ball in there and STILL have room left over to rollerblade, which is Linus's favourite pass time. Harry and Linus ran off into different corners of the palace to find the others some spare cloaks.

Harry and Linus ran back to the others in record speed, Harry a little pink in the cheeks in embarrassment. He'd grabbed the two cloaks from Evangeline's room, thankfully it was very empty but he had never been in there without her before. Stepping into a girl's bedroom unaided was like stepping into a completely different country. Hermione, Ginny and Ron hastily threw the heavy cloaks over their shoulders.

'Come on we might just be able to catch the ceremony.' Roland said leaping out of the way of a maid carrying a tower of china plates.

Roland and Linus lead the way through the throngs of crowds in the square, following the music as it grew louder. They slowed down once they ran through the tall iron gates of a beautiful rose garden and stood in with the crowd. Roland returned holding lit candles in little cups. Around them, Harry noticed, others were doing the same. The crowd stood on two sides of the garden making an aisle right through the middle. At the end of the aisle was a dark stone shrine, that had ivy growing up the columns, but you couldn't see anything inside except tall dark shapes.

Haunting, melancholy singing accompanied the music as people all dressed in hooded cloaks and carrying lanterns by long chains marched slowly past. In the middle of this group were two other hooded people, both wearing crimson red and white cloaks and holding enough unlit candles to start a small bushfire.

The people holding the lanterns stopped at the base of the shrines stairs as the two people in red ascended slowly, one branching to the right the other to the left. The people in red placed a candle in the cupped hands of a statue and waved a hand over the top. The soft orangey glow from the candle lit up the statues face. One by one the people lit the candle, illuminating the faces of the statues inside the shrine. Hermione lent toward Roland and whispered in his ear.

'Who are or were the statues?'

Roland lent toward Hermione's ear and whispered back.

'You're looking at the Drackais kings of the past. That one that was just lit is Evangeline's grandfather, Kain. This whole thing is to remember the old kings past'

Hermione nodded, now she understood. Their was now a solitary figure walking down the middle with two more lantern carriers behind him, holding in his arms a beautiful sword that glinted every time candle light hit it. Linus smiled and nudged Roland in the ribs.

'There goes Roland's dad.' He whispered.

Roland rolled his eyes and groaned. Vladimir walked down the centre proudly carrying the sword on black velvet. He walked up the stairs and knelt on one knee in front of the last statue. One of the red cloaked people took the sword and placed the tip in a holder at the base of the last statue so it looked like it was holding it, and placed the last candle in its hands. Both people kneeled down in front of this one statue. Harry stared at the now lit statues and turned to Linus.

'Let me guess, that one is Evangeline's father?' He whispered.

'How did 'ya guess that?' Linus asked with a grin.

'It does look a bit like her.' Ginny whispered, Harry got the feeling she was choked up.

'Yes that's Raziel Drackais and I can't believe you haven't picked up on who those two people are!' Linus said nodding back to the shrine.

Harry looked back and groaned in realization. The two people in red were none other than Dimetria and…

'Evangeline!' Hermione and Ginny both cried and ran toward her, startling both Dimetria and Vladimir.

Luckily the crowd had largely disappeared after the short ceremony; otherwise they would've been startled to see two young witches run toward their princess. Evangeline smiled and wrapped both girls in a hug. Dimetria smiled as she saw the boys coming toward them, was even more pleased that Harry was now smiling.

'Thank you for letting us visit Dimetria.' Hermione said, wondering weather she should curtsy.

Dimetria laughed and waved her hand as if to say it was nothing.

'You're quite welcome, now Evie why don't you take them to the lake? Be careful mind.' She added as they walked off.

'So Evie, how are you?' Ginny asked as they walked toward the lake.

'I'm fine and I really wanted to the thank you guys for helping me out when…you know.' She trailed off.

Roland and Linus had collected candles and long deadly looking spikes on their way to the frozen lake.

'Hey Evie, it was no problem. We were just glad we could help and that you got out of there in one piece.' Ron said shrugging.

'Thanks Ron.' Evangeline smiled.

_Why are we heading toward the lake Evie?_ Harry asked.

Evangeline turned around to smirk at him.

_You'll see_ She sent back.

_That was evil and you know it Eve!_ Roland butted in.

Linus shook his head.

'You know, if you three can't say it out loud then don't say it at all. It gives me the shits.' Linus said, trying to look serious.

The three vampires laughed.

'Oh Linus is just jealous.' Evangeline said, ruffling his hair and speaking in an annoying baby voice.

The reason they were walking to lake stared right at them once they reached it's bank. All over the frozen lake were candles on spikes which gave the impression of a sugar coated birthday cake.

'Wow, that really is pretty.' Hermione breathed in awe.

Evangeline and Linus were already ramming a candle on the end of a spike and stepping tentatively out on to the ice.

'The idea is that you light a candle in remembrance of your own loved one and stick it into the ice. Mother told me about it once, she said it was supposed to help the spirits find there way back or something.' Evangeline said, lighting her candle.

Roland helped Ginny onto the ice, holding on to their candles and her hand, which for some reason Linus found very funny as he helped Hermione step onto the ice then Ron and Harry. They stood in a huddle with their lit candle fluttering the breeze. One by one they rammed the spikes into the ice, until Harry was left. He thought he needed more than one candle for all the people he lost and wanted to be remembered.

* * *

**A/n:** _To this day, i still have no idea where this came from! Thank you to all the reviews and the people adding this to their Faves list, i cannot tell you how much i really appreciate the support of Angels._


	19. New Year Havoc

Chapter 19: New Year Havoc.

Mrs. Weasley woke to greet a grey New Years Eve morning with a strong tea and a smile. She was the first one up and about as she bustled around a small room on the third floor, tiding up the three beds and closing the thick black drapes. The room was especially set up for their three vampire house guests. Harry, Roland and Evangeline had been staying at the house ever since they had come back from the festival.

To say that having three vampires staying in the house had changed everyone's view on the treatment of vampires would be an understatement. It started off shaky at first, Moody had started ranting about Evangeline's turning Harry over to the dark side on purpose, without him actually knowing it was her at the time, until Evangeline actually apologised and left the room. Harry and Ron had actually found her a little while later crying half way up the stairs and refusing to come back down. It took a lot of soothing words from both Mrs. Weasley and Lupin to calm her down and even a rare embarrassed apology from Moody to change the orders attitude towards the three teenagers.

'Morning Mrs. Weasley.' Evangeline yawned from the door.

'Morning dear, everything is ready for you now, where are the boys?' Molly asked frowning.

Evangeline yawned again.

'Downstairs with Fred and George.' She replied curling up on the bed she had claimed for the day.

She was asleep by the time Molly Weasley had closed the door. Harry and Roland were sitting in a circle with Fred and George who had a cardboard box sitting between them, both looking rather eager and alert despite it being 5am. Fred pulled out a writing pad from the box.

'What do you guys think this time?' Fred asked.

'We made all the modifications you suggested.' George smirked.

Roland nodded smirking back.

'By Jove! I think you've got it!' Roland whispered.

Fred and George high-fived each other.

'You might just want to add a little more sugar to it but its as close to the real stuff as possible.' Harry replied.

Fred scribbled in the note.

'You know that that coming from you is still a bit creepy Harry.' George whispered.

Fred looked up from the pad with a smile.

'Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen.' Fred said.

The twins both apperated back to their rooms at Diagon Alley, along with the box. Harry and Roland shrugged and walked up the stairs back to their room for the day.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix and a few off duty Aurors' ran through a frantic crowd at Diagon Alley while firing and dodging curses at the host of Death Eaters whose surprise attack caught everyone off guard during their News year's celebrations. The attack happened after dusk strategically after the fireworks that were set off by Fred and George as a countdown for new years.

The large crowd at Diagon Alley predicably panicked and ran in all directions, dragging screaming children with them. One small blonde girl stood crying and screaming for her mother in the middle of this confused panic as a group of heartless Death Eaters closed in on the lone child, wands raised…

**_Earlier that Evening, at Weasley's Wizard Wheezers_**_**  
**_

'Oh boys,' Mrs Weasley tutted. 'Haven't I taught you anything about keeping a tidy house? Would you look at this mess!'

Molly Weasley, as soon as she set foot into the twins apartment over their successful shop, immediately started picking up clothes off the floor and charmed the mop and broom to start cleaning. Fred and George just ignored her, although they were secretly greatly appreciative about their mother cleaning the place up a bit, it was beginning to get very hard to find clean clothes and George swore there was something living under the towering pile of laundry in the corner.

The twins had invited them all to spend News Years Eve with them and all the celebrations in Diagon Alley. George turned to Ron pointing vaguely in the hidden table's direction.

'Hey Ronnikins, can you grab the box on the table for us.' He asked, smirking.

Ron grumbled under his breath as Ginny and Hermione snickered behind there hands. He grabbed the nearest box off the table and looked inside. It was full of red lollipops. Ron frowned puzzled.

'What's with the lollipops George?' Ron asked.

Fred and George both flew over to Ron snatched the box out of his hands and pushed another box full with fireworks into his arms.

'That's top secret that is little brother.' Fred winked

'We were consulting with two experts just this morning, weren't we Fred?' George grinned.

Fred nodded, pushing Ron toward the stairs.

'Well, what are they!' Ron desperately tried to dig his heels into the floor.

'That's the definition of Top Secret Ronald.'

'You're not privileged enough to know that information.'

'But I'm your Brother!' Ron cried.

'Well done Ron, just took sixteen years to figure that out.' Fred and George grinned.

Ron sighed frustratingly.

'We're going to set things up for tonight, we'll see you out there.' Fred said, as they disappeared down the stairs.

The Weird Sisters were just setting up as they set up the last of the fireworks. Ron, Hermione and Fred were standing in a narrow dark alley between Madam Milkins Robes and Qudditch Supplies all with a box of fireworks each. The band was going through the sound checks amongst the loud fans. Ron groaned.

'Come on Fred, where do you want these? I wanna see the Weird Sisters!' Ron hissed.

Fred smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes shifting the box in her arms.

'Ron they're playing all night.' She replied.

Ron glared at her.

'So? I still want a good spot!' Ron cried.

Fred laughed. Ron glared through him, muttering obscenities under his breath.

'What time is it?' Fred asked, still grinning.

'Almost six, why?' Hermione replied, glancing at her watch.

'Oh good they should be here soon.' Was all Fred said.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, both a little worried. Behind them the Weird Sisters started their first song. Ron groaned, but started humming the tune to himself. A little after six and still no-body turned up. Fred checked his watch, frowning.

'They said they'd be here.' Fred whispered.

The first song finished and Ron was now staring at his brother, eyes narrowed as far as they could go.

'I don't know who they are but I must admit they are pretty good.' A voice said from above them.

Whatever it was, they landed heavily on the tin roof.

'They're called the Weird Sisters.' Another voice said.

Fred smiled up at the voices.

'I was getting a little worried about you three not showing up.' He called.

Three faces peered down at them from the roof of the Qudditch supplies shop, all with the same smiling faces.

'Sorry we kinda had to stop on the way here.' Evangeline said, floating to the ground silently.

Hermione gave her an awkward hug with a box in the way. Roland and Harry dropped to the ground after her. The narrow alley seemed very crowded all of a sudden.

'So, the fireworks are going on the roof then?' Ron asked, looking at Fred.

Harry nodded.

'Yeah, we thought it would look pretty cool and also we could be here to watch everything as well.' Harry smiled.

Hermione tutted shaking her head muttering 'bloody ridiculous' under her breath. Fred coughed catching everyone's attention.

'Going up?'

Roland smiled.

'You better not be scared of heights.' He grinned.

'You had better not drop me.' Fred replied as Roland appeared behind him.

Roland laughed as he grabbed Fred under the arms and lifted him up toward the roof.

'Me? Never dropped anyone.' Roland said, while letting Fred fall a little before grabbing him again .

'Don't do That!' Fred hit him on the arm once Roland put him down safely on the roof.

Evangeline grabbed Hermione who closed her eyes and Harry grabbed Ron. By the time they were all on the roof, Roland and Fred were in hysterics. Evangeline and Hermione both rolled their eyes muttering 'boys' under their breaths.

With the winged help of the vampires, they set fireworks all along the rooftops occasionally stopping to cheer for the Weird Sisters, they had the best view on the rooftops. After about an hour Harry, Evangeline and Roland lowered them back to the ground saying their goodbyes and getting the last instructions from Fred.

Fred, Ron and Hermione ran off to meet the others. George turned to them with a smile.

'Everything go all right?' He asked.

They just nodded.

The vampires were dancing to the Weird Sisters on the Apothecary's roof. There were Wizard families everywhere, crammed into the streets of Diagon Alley the three of them felt uneasy at being this close to all the Wizards, which included Auror's and even Hunters, but at the same time they felt safe on the rooftops.

At around eight the Weird Sisters stopped playing handing over the entertainment to another band, The Band with Rocks In, while they had a break. It was around this time that Harry noticed something not right in the crowds, he couldn't quite explain it but something was lurking in the shadows and those shadows kept moving. Harry wasn't the only one to notice an odd change. Linus was jumping along with crowds quite happily, screaming himself hoarse with Ron, but all the time his sharp eyesight would spot a subtle movement in the shadows.

The Weird Sisters come back on stage with the other band to an uprising cheer from the crowd. This time Harry wasn't imagining the movement in the shadows or the bone white mask. He nudged Roland in the ribs.

'What?' He asked.

Harry pointed toward the long shadows.

'Please tell me that is just shadows and not lines of Death Eaters.' He hissed.

Roland and Evangeline stared. The expressions turned from puzzled to shocked in a matter of seconds.

'Oh those complete bastards!' Roland spat.

'We have to warn them, they will be caught by surprise!' Evangeline cried.

They looked toward the crowd. Fred and George had just stepped onto the stage standing next to the lead singer of the Weird Sisters smiling out at the crowds.

'They are my brothers and they couldn't take me up there with them!' Ron shrieked.

'Is everyone enjoying their News Years Eve!' The lead said to the crowd.

A roar of cheers and 'yes's' erupted from the crowd. Again Linus' eyes snapped toward the shadows again, he shivered. In the back of his and Remus' minds they felt a sudden pressure, like a dull headache was starting to form. Remus closed his eyes and pressed his hand to his forehead.

'Remus are you alright?' Tonks asked, grabbing his arm in concern.

Remus tried to smile at her, it turned out as a grimace.

'Yes just a headache.' He replied, shaking his head.

_Death Eaters…._ A ghostly voice whispered in his mind.

_Death Eaters?_ Remus repeated, shaking his head again.

_Remus, its me its Harry don't shut me out I need to tell you something!_ Harry's voice cried.

'Harry?' Remus replied looked around him, wincing at the pain in his head.

'Remus are you sure your alright?' Tonks asked again.

Remus nodded.

_Harry! Where are you? Its dangerous for you to be here._ Remus replied in the privacy of his mind.

_I feel like I'm going crazy._ He added.

_I'm sorry Remus but I had to. We're on the roof of the Apothecary at the moment but we've just spotted Death Eaters in the shadows and I lot of them. We had to warn you! _Harry replied.

_Death Eaters! The only thing I can do is alert the order and possibly the Auror's, we won't be able to evacuate everyone from Diagon Alley._ Remus replied panicked.

_Whatever you can do Remus, we're keeping an eye on them for now. _Harry said.

_Harry you and the other two be careful, the Auror's won't hesitate to attack you if they spot you. _Remus warned.

_We know, we've got a plan if you need help. You be careful Remus._ Harry said, leaving Remus' alone.

The pressure lifted from Remus' mind. With a little shake of the head, Remus glanced up to the Apothecary's roof spotting the three crouched figures there.

'Remus?' Tonks questioned.

'We've got trouble.' Was all he said dragging her off toward the Order members.

'Now Messer's Weasley and Weasley have a special surprise for you this evening, so if everyone will please raise their eyes to the sky.' The lead singer addressed the crowd.

Linus spun around so suddenly staring at the Apothecary then into the shadows. He pulled out his wand.

'Linus, what's wrong?' Ginny asked watching him staring around.

Linus turned around to look at the puzzled faces of Ron and Hermione.

'Our friends in high places have just given me some ugly news. Get your wands out and be ready for anything.' He whispered.

Fred and George let off the first of the fireworks to oohs and ahhs that just as quickly turned into screams of terror. In seconds the shadows moved forward shouting spells, people fell over each other trying to get away. The Order and some Auror's fighting their way through the crowds, dodging curses while shouting there own.

The vampires on the roofs of Diagon Alley felt helpless as they watched the havoc rage below them. The small blonde girl stood out to them the most, all three stood on the roof not moving, not even when the wands rose toward the child…

* * *

A/n: For Novicewriter. Thank you to all for the reviews! Be prepared for a lapse in updates, i'm writting the 22 chapter as we speak, while working and trying not to let the mother see me on the internet (i got into a spot of bother with her when i sat and watched the streaming of the Live Earth concert for hours, chewing up the downloads! whoops) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S: A kind warning to Flamers, don't even bother. I don't have the time of day for you, i'll ignore your acid words and give you some of my own. If you don't have anything _nice_ to say then **don't say it at all**. As this is my story, i'll write the characters as i see fit (Evangeline is a combination of myself, my mother and my best friend, and i happen to like the name) **If you like Angels, please read and review** (This is not directed to people who give constructive Critisim, i thrive on that! _Du Shur'tugalar Freohr_ points out all my mistakes and gives me sugestions and i love them for it!) **if you don't like Angels, its simple actually,** **don't read it!** I'm not standing behind you pointing a gun to head. I would love to read any story that a Flamer has written, if any. So my message is, try writting a story and getting people to like it instead of putting everyone elses down when we're trying to give it a go. (please don't take this wrong way, this is **only aimed at Flamers,** sorry i'm just venting!!)


	20. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 20: Hell Hath No Fury

The little girl screamed as a pair of strong arms grasped around her waist and pulled her up into the air. Below the girl and her captor, the Death Eaters spells bounced off each other sending the Death Eaters diving for the ground. Startled screams and gasps of shock also followed after the little girl. She had her eyes tightly shut, tears squeezing out of the corners, as her airborne captor wheeled her around above the fighting below. Flashes of spells whizzed past her as her captor dodged them. She knew she should be afraid, but she was greatly enjoying this.

Her feet touched sloping ground, the sounds of the battle slightly muffled. She opened her eyes and gasped sitting down rather quickly. She was on a tin roof! She looked around wildly searching for her captor and jumped in surprise and fear. A tall girl with large wings like a bat smiled down at her kindly her warm amber eyes watching her. The girl flicked her auburn curls over her shoulder and reached out toward her. The little girl shuffled away from her frightened blue eyes darting everywhere. Evangeline frowned and crouched on the roof using her wings for balance.

'It's alright I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.' She smiled reaching out for her.

The girl just sat there, petrified, staring at her crouching up in a protective ball. Evangeline sighed and crawled closer to her wishing she had pockets full of candy. The girl watched her every move.

'See, im not going to hurt you. What's your name? I bet its something very pretty.' Evangeline said, very softly trying not to scare her further.

The little girl cocked her blonde head to the side placing two fingers in her mouth. She mumbled out her name around the fingers. Evangeline giggled at her, she couldn't understand a word she had said.

'How about we take those fingers out of your mouth and tell me your name again.' She said.

Slowly she took her fingers out of her mouth, trying very hard not to smile at the bigger girl.

'Emily.' She replied.

Evangeline smiled happily and pointed to herself.

'Nice to met you Emily, my names Evangeline.' She replied back.

Emily screwed her face up in an effort to sound out her name. Evangeline saw this and laughed.

'I know it's a very hard name isn't it?' Emily nodded eagerly,' You can just call me Eve, that's easier isn't it?' Emily nodded again

At this point Roland and Harry decided to glide over to them. Emily gulped and grabbed onto Evangeline's arm, trying to hide herself from them. Evangeline had to laugh.

'Evangeline being nice? Wow, that's new.' Roland grinned.

Evangeline and Harry both rolled there eyes. Evangeline grabbed Emily's hand and walked her over to them, Emily walked right behind her trying to hide from the boys.

'What's going on down there? This is Emily by the way.' Evangeline said, trying to drag the girl out from behind her.

'Hi Emily.' Harry smiled at her.

Emily gave him a weak little smile before hiding behind Evangeline again. Roland grinned and winked at her before turning back to Evangeline, with a very grave expression.

'Its not looking good Evie, even with the help of the Auror's the Order is grossly outnumbered. The Death Eaters are everywhere, they've blocked every fireplace they can find so no one can get in or out, destroyed shops, surrounded Gringotts with a ring of flames what good that would do I haven't a clue.' Roland reported.

'Everyone is trapped inside the alley and I know that every witch and wizard down there is going to want to blow us out of the sky, but we can't just watch them get killed.' Harry said.

'Are you suicidal? Going out there is like signing our own Death certificates!' Roland exclaimed.

'Roland, shut up. We have no choice but to open the door.' Evangeline said, staring at her feet deep in thought.

Roland stared at her, eyes wide in shock. He wouldn't have thought Evangeline would actually say that. Harry frowned at her glancing at Roland's shell shocked face.

'But didn't you say…' Evangeline interrupted.

'Yes and mother won't like it, but what option do we have left? Harry is right Roland we can't just do nothing, we can save peoples lives whether or not they like us.' Evangeline raising her eyes to look at them both.

Harry and Roland glanced at each other then back to Evangeline. After a while they nodded.

'Into the belly of the beast we go then, eh?' Roland muttered.

'We need to find a large enough side alley somewhere to open the door and also get people to trust us to step through. Roland can you do this? Harry and I will help as many people as we can.' Evangeline gave a slight smile at Roland.

'Oh yeah, no worries, this will be a piece of cake.' Roland replied, sarcastically rolling his eyes, before spreading his wings.

'Contact us when you find the alley…and be careful.' Evangeline said.

Roland paused and frowned slightly.

'YOU be careful.' He replied as he took off.

Evangeline gave a very small smile and turned to Harry. Harry smiled weakly at her.

'I'm going to find Remus and the Order and explain to them what we intend to do, hopefully they'll convince the others to trust us.' He shrugged.

Evangeline nodded.

'Keep your mind open for Roland and myself, if anything happens call out for us and we'll be there as soon as we can. I'm going to find Emily's parents.' Evangeline gave Emily a little playful nudge.

The little girl smiled shyly at Harry. Harry nodded at her.

'Be careful Harry.' Evangeline whispered.

'And you.' He replied.

What Evangeline did next stunned him enough that he almost stumbled off the roof. Harry had just opened his wings getting ready to jump when he felt Evangeline's' hand on his arm. He was just about to ask her what was wrong, when he felt her soft rose red lips brush his cheek. He stared at her stunned. Evangeline's cheeks had flushed pink. Without saying a word, Harry jumped off the roof a shocked grin on his face.

'You like him don't cha?' Emily's little voice said from beside her.

Evangeline just stared out over the rooftops, a dreamy look coming across her face.

'I don't know.' She said in a hushed whisper, a sweet smile gracing her face.

* * *

'It's no good, Remus! They're too many and we are too few! You do the math!' Tonks grimaced in pain as Mrs. Weasley hastily wound a bandage around her arm.

Remus shook his head. Gripping his wand tighter he turned his back on Tonks walking back toward the fighting, he knew she was out of danger for now.

'It doesn't mean we have to give up.' He replied

Tonks hissed as another potion hit her broken skin.

'You're holding onto a fools hope Remus. They have as trapped here!' Tonks cried.

'There's always hope.' Remus replied before running back down the alleyway.

He almost got bowled over by a hysterical woman, who seemed to have forgotten her wand, running up the street. Chasing her were two Death Eaters. Jumping to the side to avoid her, Remus raised his wand and fired two quick stunners. The spells hit there targets squarely in the chest. The two followers hit the ground with loud crunch. Remus ran and jumped over a fallen Auror, diving and rolling out of the way of a wayward spell. Remus groaned into a sitting position, panting at the physical exertion firing another stunner to his right.

'I'm getting to old for this.' He muttered, shaking his head.

He barely had a chance to avoid being hit by a spell from a Death Eater that had just appeared. The spell hit him in the chest, sending him onto his back. The spell had left him winded and paralysed, gasping for air. With a satanic laugh the Death Eater stood above him wand pointed between his eyes. Remus closed his eyes so he didn't have to look. His thoughts turned to Harry, trying to reach out for him. From out of nowhere come a loud howl and the startled shriek of the Death Eater as something very large and heavy pulled him away from Remus, growling dangerously. Remus opened his eyes.

Ron fired the stunner at the Death Eater, a serious expression on his face flaming hair sticking to head with sweat. Hermione waved her wand above him, muttering the counter spell under her breath. Remus quickly sat up and stared into a wolfs grinning face. Remus quickly over came his shock and smiled, the wolfs eyes were unmistakable.

'Thank you Linus.' He laughed.

Linus the wolf licked his hand before bounding off and pouncing on the backs of two Death Eaters, pulling them down with heavy paws. Hermione pulled Remus up off the ground.

'You alright prof….Remus?' Hermione asked.

Remus nodded as Ron and Ginny ran over.

'Yes thanks to you three, and Linus of course. You seem to be handling yourself well. Where's the Order?' Remus asked, jogging along with the younger witches and wizard.

'They are a little further up the street.' Ron replied.

Just as the words left Ron's mouth, a large group of Death Eaters appeared in front of them. Ron was the first one to fire off a spell. The Death eater blocked it with a lazy wave of his wand. As one the Death eaters let fly a volley of spells, they had to block and duck before they got hit. Hermione fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. Remus fired of a stunner before dropping to her side.

'Hermione!' Ron yelled.

Without thinking, he ran forward not listening at Remus's or Ginny's warnings. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got closer to the wall of Death Eaters. Ron gasped and stopped suddenly as a black something sped in front of him. The black figure swung an iron sword around in blur, spinning and twirling so fast Ron almost got dizzy just watching. The Death eaters had either fallen from the figures blade or run like cowards. The figure turned around with a slight smile on his face. Ron stared in shock, but beamed an exhausted smile back.

'Harry! My god am I glad to see you mate.' Ron said.

Harry nodded, gave Ron a very quick hug before running past him toward Hermione and Lupin. Ron jogged after him. Remus gave a slight frown at Harry as he approached.

'What are you doing down here?' Remus asked.

'You didn't expect me to stay up there and do nothing did you?' Harry asked, crouching by Hermione.

Remus gave a shake of his head but smiled all the same.

'She'll be alright Harry. We've got to get to the order, they'll need all the help they can get.' Remus said, picking Hermione up with a slight groan.

Harry jogged after them ignoring the startled the shouts from a few Auror's as they past. He suddenly stopped and cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. Nodding to himself, Harry turned to Remus.

'Remus, you remember how I told you that Roland, Evie and I had a plan to get everyone out of the Alley.' Remus nodded. 'Well Roland has opened a doorway in the alley between the pet store and the bookstore, and he says he chatting to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. I have to go and help Evie, so can you explain what we are trying to do?' Harry asked.

Remus shook his head trying to comprehend what Harry had just quickly said. Eventually he nodded.

'Yes of course, but Harry where does this doorway lead to?' He called after Harry's retreating back.

'Arcana Agedis.' Harry called back before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Evangeline held Emily tightly around her waist as she glided toward a small group of people that were being pressed up against a building by some Death Eaters, more importantly the people in that group happened to be Emily's parents. Evangeline had delved into the girls mind to find a memory of her parents.

Evangeline dropped down in front of the startled group, pushing the Death eaters away with a lazy flick of the wrist.

'Vampire!' A shrill voice said behind her.

Evangeline winced at the sound, before turning around to face the music. Emily twisted her tiny hand from Evangeline's grip running toward her mother, who hugged her and tried to shield her from Evangeline.

'Emily, where have you been? I've been worried sick! No, come on stay away from the…' Emily's mother said.

'Vampire? Yes, I' am well aware of that thank you.' Evangeline interrupted with a roll of the eyes.

'Eve saved me from the bad men mummy.' Emily said.

Emily's mother stopped and stared at Evangeline, as if she didn't believe a word of it. Evangeline sighed, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

'What part of that do you find so hard to believe?' Evangeline asked.

Emily's father stepped forward almost poking his wand in Evangeline's chest.

'The fact that you are a vampire and don't have a compassionate bone in your body, your not even listening to me!' The man yelled, furious.

Evangeline was listening to Roland but also listening to the man in front of her. Snapping her full attention, annoyed though it was, to him twitching her wings in impatience.

'Actually I was listening to you, and does Emily have a scratch on her?' Evangeline crossed her arms.

'N…No.' the man stumbled.

'Any bite marks on her anywhere?' Evangeline said, raising an eyebrow.

'Well…not that I can see…' He said.

'Does she in your opinion look harmed in anyway?' Evangeline asked.

The man didn't answer.

'Oh, just drop it Harold!' Emily's mother snapped.

Evangeline couldn't help the smirk. It was quickly wiped of her face though as she felt a presence behind her that made her skin crawl, she didn't even need to hear the voice.

'Well, well Princess Evangeline Drackais we should stop meeting like this, but then again I'm not surprised to see you here fighting with your ally's.' The hunter sneered.

Emily's father pointed to Evangeline with his wand.

'Sir, thank goodness your here. This vampire, Princess whatever you just called her, kidnapped my daughter. I demand that you take her away immediately!' He huffed.

Evangeline just stared at him, so did his wife come to think of it.

'As you wish sir. Your family's life is worth more than this creature.' The hunter replied pulling out his wand.

Evangeline's eyes widened in shock and she back away slightly.

_Oh no, not again!_ Evangeline thought.

She had forgotten that Harry and Roland would hear her thoughts as they were keeping their minds open to each other. As Harry heard that, he was speeding toward her as fast as he could.

The Hunter flicked his wand at Evangeline. Evangeline gasped and turned her back to the spell. She waited there for what seemed like an age, wondering why it was taking so long to reach her. She didn't feel anything. Turning around very confused, she was startled to see the Hunter staring at her in shock and something she never thought she'd see, fear. His wand still held in the air. Evangeline looked at her shoulder and found a small burnt hole in the fabric of her blouse. The spell didn't work on her any more.

'Evie!' Harry cried above her.

Evangeline snapped out of her shock and spotted the hunter taking careful aim.

'Harry NO!'


	21. Acceptence

Chapter 21: Acceptance

Evangeline stared at Harry's withering form as the vampire hunter continued to curse him. She had completely frozen, memories of watching her father die by the same curse, oh so long ago, swam through her vision. Emily had broken free of her mothers' tight grip of her hand and ran toward Evangeline's side. Evangeline didn't feel Emily's tiny hand tugging on her shirt sleeve, the painful memories bringing tears to her eyes.

Linus was running at a blinding pace, dodging the forest of legs and leaping over the fallen, in his haste to get to Harry and Evangeline. What he saw when he reached them, stopped him in his tracks. He had never seen Evangeline look so shocked and still, like she had been frozen to the spot. Linus turned his gaze onto the Hunter that was cursing Harry and let a low menacing growl, showing all his sharp canine teeth. Linus took off at a run.

Before the Hunter even noticed what was happening, Linus had leapt over Harry's twitching from and landed on the hunters chest, pinning him under heavy paws growling an inch away from his face. The hunter stared at the snarling werewolf stunned, before throwing Linus off him with the help of silently uttered spell. Linus landed painfully on his right side with a yip.

The appearance of Linus had woken Evangeline up. She looked down in surprise at Emily.

'Evie, your boyfriend is getting hurted.' Emily said, pointing to Harry who had stopped twitching.

Evangeline blinked.

'He's not my…' Evangeline began before spotting the Hunter giving Linus a good swift kick.

'Poor doggy.' Emily gasped.

Evangeline felt her fangs extend, she hissed angrily. Using her own magic, Evangeline threw the hunter away from Linus with only a simple nod of her head, the hunter crashing into a building. The hunter somehow got to all fours and groggily stood up, pointing his wand furiously at Harry again. Harry screeched in pain, hurting the ears of all humans present. Evangeline hissed again, detaching Emily from her arm she walked toward the hunter, wings half extended and fangs fully barred.

The hunter turned his wand to her, his wand arm shaking; Evangeline looked for all the world like something out of a nightmare. He shot a spell at her, hoping it would slow her down; the spell instead didn't have any effect on her at all. Desperately, he shot another spell at her this time she dodged it effortlessly. Spell after spell he sent toward her but still she kept coming. Raising her hand she ripped his wand from his grip. The hunter stood stock still, a look of utter fear on his face. Evangeline snapped the wand in half, throwing it back to him with a grin.

The hunter lost his nerve. With a small, almost unperceivable squeak, he turned tail and fled into the crowd.

Evangeline stood staring after the hunters back, in shock at her new found invulnerability to wizard magic. Linus had changed back into his human self, he couldn't hold on to his wolf form any longer. Struggling to his feet slowly, groaning the whole way, he made his way toward Evangeline limping slowly.

'Ow, ow, I'm going to have bruises on top of bruises, ouch!' Linus grumbled.

'Linus stop being a big baby.' Evangeline said, turning around.

'Well, you try being kicked in the ribs twice, ow, put your wings and teeth away.' Linus said.

Evangeline rolled her eyes as her wings and teeth seemed to melt away, and dropped to Harry's side. His breathing was coming in sharp ragged breaths and his skin was on fire. Evangeline bit her lower lip, looking up at Linus.

'We've gotta get him to the elves in Arcana quickly, or his going to die Linus. Can you carry his with me?' Evangeline asked.

Linus shook his head, his right side was throbbing where he landed on it and were he was kicked in the ribs was making it hard to breath.

'No I can't Vange.' He said.

'I can't carry him on my own!' Evangeline panicked.

One of the men standing with Emily's parents step hesitantly forward, clearing his throat.

'I can help you carry him, that is if you want my help.' Evangeline and Linus stared at the man.

'Trevor! What are you doing? Don't help the vampires. The Auror's have probably got a plan to help us get out of here.' Emily's father, Harold, said.

Trevor looked to Harold then to Evangeline and Harry, who wasn't moving and hardly breathing. He turned back to Harold.

'Look Harold maybe you should shut up, but those vampires haven't done anything to hurt us, one of them is dieing, the girl saved your daughters life for goodness sake! So instead of bitching about the vampires' maybe you should, I don't know, thank the girl and throw your hate at the real villains that put us in this chaos.' Trevor said.

Harold simple stared, flabbergasted, at Trevor.

'But…but…vampires are…' Harold stared.

'Oh, Harold shut it! On behalf of my husband, thank you for saving Emily.' Emily's mother said.

Emily beamed at Evangeline. Evangeline and Linus were staring.

'No problem. Umm, Trevor? Yes, I would appreciate your help…er, really very much.' Evangeline was lost for words.

Trevor nodded, and conjured a stretcher out of thin air. Carefully he helped Evangeline and Linus roll Harry onto the stretcher. Trevor grabbed the head end and Evangeline grabbed the other. Harry gave a pained gasp as he was picked up.

'You guys coming?' Linus said to the others in the group.

'Why?' Emily's mother asked.

'Can we go mummy? Please?' Emily pleaded.

'Because we've opened a door leading straight to our city as a safe haven to everyone in Diagon Alley. At the moment it's the only way out of the Alley, the Death Eaters have blocked the fireplaces and even done something to prevent Apparition. Before you argue about the Auror's, they have accepted our help, however reluctantly.' Evangeline replied.

Emily's mother nodded, gripping Emily's hand, she and the others walked forward. Harold was the only one not moving.

'Sarah!' He groaned.

'Come along Harold, and not another word from you or, so help me god, I'll curse you into next year!' Sarah yelled.

'Yes dear.' Harold muttered.

Roland, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks had just finished ushering a large group of startled, frightened people through the door to Arcana Aegdis. The door blended into the brick wall of the bookshop seamlessly. The only person who knew exactly where the door was located was Roland; anyone else would just run into a solid wall, except when you got close enough the brick wall to see it move, like the rippling on a lake.

Roland leant up against the wall, closing his eyes. Keeping the door open for this long was really starting to take its toll on him. Mrs. Weasley placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

'Roland, are you alright?' She asked.

'I'm fine. I just wish Eve would get here soon.' Roland said.

As if on cue, Evangeline and the group of people, came marching up the small alleyway. Roland noticed the Linus was gripping his right side, his breathing coming in short gasps.

'What's wrong with you, Wolfie?' Roland smiled.

'Not now Rollo, I'm not in the mood.' Linus snapped.

'Not very friendly.' Roland replied.

Linus just growled. Evangeline frowned at the both of the, getting a better grip on the stretcher.

'Linus, Roland we don't have time for you two to muck around! Roland I have to get Harry to the elves, and quickly. We ran into a hunter and…' Evangeline trailed off.

Roland's eyes went wide.

'Shit. The doors right here.' Roland replied.

He breathed on the door and the brick wall rippled. Evangeline nodded, was about to rush forward with Trevor and the others behind her, when the rest of the order came running down the alley, followed by a few Auror's.

'We have to get out now!' Moody said.

Lupin spotted Harry in the stretcher. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all gasped when they saw him.

'What's wrong with Harry?' Lupin asked.

'He's not, dead is he?' Ron gulped.

Hermione and Ginny both covered their mouths in shock. Evangeline and Linus both shock their heads. The entire Order breathed a sigh of relief.

'We'd all better get through that door now, or the Death Eaters are going to find us in this little alley. Roland how quickly can you close it?' Tonks asked.

'As soon as I step through it, it will close.' Roland replied.

'All right, one after another.' Moody said.

Evangeline and Trevor walked through it first, carrying Harry between them. Stepping through the door was like walking under an ice cold waterfall, everyone, except Evangeline and Roland, shivered on the other side. Once Roland stepped through it, the door closed and just in time too. Death Eaters came running into the alley only to find nothing.

The escapees were milling around among the trees and wild roses just outside a large group of lights coming from the houses a short walk down the gravel path. Just past these houses and trees, they could see the moonlight shining on the lake. Blue street lights shone on both sides of the path, giving off enough light to find the path. Evangeline glanced up and down the path, trying to figure out just where they were.

Emily ran past her giggling, running straight into a patch of pink wild roses and dragged Hermione and Ginny with her.

'Oh, this is so beautiful.' Sarah, Emily's mother, sighed.

'Evangeline, where are we?' Lupin asked, wrapping a blanket Mrs. Weasley had conjured over Harry.

'The second level, just down there is the elves village. Roland, can you and Trevor get Harry to their Healers? I'm going to lead everyone up to the third level, the Town Square is better then sitting by the path.' Evangeline said, handing the stretcher over to Roland.

Nodding, Roland and Trevor rushed down the path toward the lights and disappeared into the darkness. Evangeline looked out at the mass of Witches and Wizards, that looked about as scared as she felt, and nervously bit her lip. Tonks and Lupin both smiled her, before Lupin stepped forward magically amplifying his voice.

'Can I have everyone's attention please? Now it is under Princess Evangeline's good graces that we are all safe from Diagon Alley and are allowed to stay in her city.' Lupin said.

Evangeline stared at him, but smiled nervously.

'She is going to lead us all to a larger area, so can everyone please grab hold of your children and stay together. Thank you.' Lupin said, removing his wand.

Evangeline turned around and slowly started walking up the gravel path, eventually being joined by Emily, who held onto her hand while gripping a small bunch of roses in the other.

As they walked further up the gravel path, they noticed several changes. The blue lights slowly disappeared, being replaced by gas lanterns. The trees were being replaced by rows of houses; the Town Square was announced by a stone archway.

When shopping vampires saw the witches and wizards filing into the square, some injured some not, most grabbed their children and fled into their homes, some just watched, backing away if they got to close. The escapees' kept to one side of the square and the vampires the other, each side looking as scared of each other as the opposite side. Evangeline smiled nervously at the Order and glanced over at the large palace, just behind them.

_Mums going to kill me. _She thought.


	22. A Little Tea Party

Chapter 22: A Little Tea Party

Oblivious to all the problems happening in Diagon Alley and to the new arrivals in Arcana Aegdis, Dimetria sat behind her desk a wide smile on her face, a large plate of chocolate in front of her and in her hand a goblet of, let's just say it isn't red wine. Setting on the couches in her large study were Dumbledore and Lucien enjoying a nice glass of brandy, and playing the piano was Vladimir. Dimetria cleared her throat and raised her glass. The other three turned to look at her.

'Too a job well done and a thank you to my oldest friend. I'd say that the movement of the wards was a great success, I couldn't have done it with out you Albus.' Dimetria smiled, dipping the crystal goblet to her lips.

'Here, here!' Lucien replied, taking a deep swig of the brandy.

Vladimir smiled and just turned back to the piano. Dumbledore set his glass down smiling over to Dimetria.

'It was nothing Demi. The wards have been tightened, no gaps in them and will admit anyone not only the residents, as long as they don't mean any threat to the city of course.' Dumbledore explained.

Dimetria happily popped a small square of chocolate into her mouth, closing her eyes contentedly. Lucien poured himself a little more brandy, whispering to Dumbledore.

'That means she's happy beyond measure.' He said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded, rising from the couch.

'I'm afraid I should be going now, but it was a pleasure spending time with you all. We should really do it more often.' Dumbledore said, grabbing his cloak.

'I'll drink to that!' Lucien said, with a laugh.

'Lucien you'll drink to anything.' Vladimir chuckled.

'Oh I will not, only if the occasion calls for it!' Lucien said.

Dimetria embraced Dumbledore, handing him the black velvet bag. Just before Dimetria could say her goodbyes, a young vampire ran in through the open study door and almost fell over in his haste to bow. Vladimir addressed the boy first, causing the startled boy to jump a foot in the air. Lucien was trying not the laugh into his brandy.

'What is it son, there's no need to be nervous.' Vladimir said kindly enough.

The boy was visibly shaking from head to foot, but delivered his message to Dimetria.

'Your majesty, I have grave news. A large group of witches and wizards have just turned up in the Town Square and were being lead by Princess Evangeline.' The boy squeaked.

Dimetria frowned and marched to the window, looking over the Square. Down below, on opposite sides, were the vampires almost pressed up against the buildings and the group of witches and wizards standing in front of the palace gates, standing with the Wizards, holding a little girls hand, was Evangeline.

'What the blazes does that girl thinks she's doing!' Dimetria cried.

'I'm sure Eva has a good explanation.' Vladimir said.

'She better well have!' Dimetria cried, marching out of the study followed by Dumbledore, and shortly after Vladimir and Lucien.

* * *

Evangeline stood with Tonks and Hermione, Emily still holding onto her hand, not paying attention to the conversations around her. She was worried about Harry, Roland and Trevor hadn't returned yet, she was dreading the look on her mothers face when she arrived and the vampires standing across from them were making her nervous. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she didn't feel Emily's tiny hand slip through her fingers.

The entire Square watched in amazement, as Emily crossed the length of the square over to the vampire side standing in front of a little vampire girl, about the same age as Emily clutching a beautiful wax doll that was made in the exact same likeness of the girl, right down the blonde ringlets and violet eyes. The little girl watched Emily unblinkingly, hugging her doll tighter as her mother's hand fell on her shoulder.

At the exact same time Dimetria, followed by Dumbledore, Vladimir and Lucien had ran into the Town Square only too find everyone's attention drawn to the two little girls. Emily smiled holding out her hand for the girl to take. The little girl's eyes widened and she backed into her mother.

'My names Emily, what's yours?' Emily asked.

The little girl just watched Emily for a few minutes before she looked up at her mother's worried face then back to Emily. Emily offered her some of the bunch of pink wild roses she had picked along the path. The little vampire smiled showing small razor sharp fangs, and accepted the roses from Emily.

'My names Grace.' She said smelling the flowers.

'What's you're dolly's name?' Emily asked, smiling over to a shocked Evangeline.

'Wow, rescue the girl once and now she's got no fear in the face of vampires.' Linus said, from his spot on the floor.

'Oh her names Gracie, I've got lots of dollies. Do you want to play with me?' Grace said smiling.

Emily's face lit up, and she beamed.

'Yeah!' She said, laughing.

Grace grabbed a hold of her hand and looked up at her mother, beaming.

'Can Emily came and play mummy?' Grace asked.

Grace's mother was lost for words, and glanced from one smiling face to the other. Emily's mother rushed toward the two girls.

'Emily!' She said, once she reached them.

Emily turned to her still smiling happily.

'Mummy this is Grace, she's my new friend.'

'Hello.' Grace said shyly.

'Can I go and play with Grace's dolls mummy please?' Emily whined.

Emily and Grace's mother's looked at each other, both stunned at their daughters then back to the innocently smiling faces. Both mothers sighed and nodded to each other.

'Yes you can go and play with Grace.' Emily's mother said.

'Emily can come and play Gracie.' Grace's mother said, shakily.

Both girls squealed in delight. Both mothers nervously smiled at each other as their daughters skipped off holding hands. Emily's mother, Sarah, walked back to stand with the group of wizards at a fast pace. Nobody moved or spoke, standing in silence clanking around nervously as the two girls returned to the square, holding onto a tea set and dolls setting up their little tea party in the middle of the square, oblivious to stunned stares.

'Well, there's something you don't see every day.' Roland's voice said next to Evangeline's ear.

Evangeline, Ginny and Hermione all whipped around. Ginny startled Roland by wrapping him in a warm and rather tight hug.

'Nice too see you too, Ginny.' Roland smiled.

Ginny blushed.

'Roland, how's Harry?' Hermione asked

Ron and Linus both looked up at him hopefully. Roland's face fell but he only gave them a shrug. Evangeline turned to Trevor, who was standing behind Roland.

'Thank you.' She said.

Trevor only smiled and moved back over to his relieved wife. Evangeline looked over to the palace and spotted her mother making her way toward them. Her heart plummeted into her stomach.

'Oh dear I'm in trouble.' Evangeline whispered, trying to hide behind Hermione.

Dimetria and Dumbledore pushed their way through the crowd stopping in front of the Order, Vladimir and Lucien not far behind. Dimetria frowned at Evangeline.

'What is going on here Evangeline?' She asked.

Evangeline winced into Hermione's back. She was definitely in trouble, her mother only called her Evangeline when she was in deep trouble. Evangeline didn't answer, her throat had gone dry. Moody and Mr. Weasley stepped up to Dumbledore.

'Albus, we've got a lot of injured people here fortunately nothing serious but we haven't got any skilled healers.' Moody said.

'Molly's helping out as much as she can.' Mr. Weasley added.

Dumbledore nodded, turning to Dimetria's confused face.

'Demi, would it be possible to ask for help in this matter with obtaining blankets and bandages possibly?' Dumbledore asked.

Dimetria stared at him.

'It'll be possible certainly, but not until I find out way a large group of Wizards is standing in the middle of my city! Wizards and Vampires don't really…'

'Diagon Alley was attacked by Death Eaters mum.' Evangeline said.

'What?' Dimetria said, mid sentence.

'Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley during the New Years celebrations. If it wasn't for Evangeline, Roland and Harry's quick thinking, we'd all be trapped in the Alley.' Remus replied.

'The Death Eaters had blocked the fireplaces and even prevented people from Apperating in or out of the Alley.' Moody added.

'Alastor, Arthur and Remus please come with me, Demi can the others stay here under your care?' Dumbledore said.

'Of course.' Dimetria nodded.

Dumbledore walked back toward the palace with the three others in tow. Dimetria looked around frowning slightly.

'Evangeline, where's Harry?' She asked.

Evangeline's head dropped to her feet.

'He's with the Elves. During the confusion he was hit with Yag Draba curse, we got him to the elves as fast as we could.' Roland said.

Dimetria nodded and beckoned Vladimir to follow her. They crossed the empty space of the square, smiling as they passed the two girls' tea party, over to the startled vampires and began addressing them all in a strange language. Lucien had bent down to sit with his son, hugging him a little.

The vampires suddenly rushed off into buildings, disappeared down alleys running in all different directions. As suddenly as they disappeared, they emerged carrying blankets, bandages, food and water (in the case of an inn keeper and his son, rolling a barrel of ale). Some of the city's vampire healers had managed to find a frazzled Molly Weasley offering their help. Vampires and uninjured Wizards and Witches were walking around helping where they could, handing out food and, amazingly to Dimetria, generally getting along.

Evangeline was watching the scene with amazement as well, there was even laughter! She felt a small hand tugging at her shirt sleeve. She looked right into the smiling face of Emily.

'Eve, do you want to join our tea party?' She asked.

Evangeline smiled.

'Emily I'd love to join your tea party but can I invite some friends?' She asked.

Emily giggled and nodded. Evangeline grabbed the hands of Ginny and Hermione as Emily dragged her toward a shocked Grace, who looked like she was going to faint at the sight of Evangeline. Ginny and Hermione sat on either side of Evangeline, all three trying very hard to imagine drinking tea from very tiny pink cups.

'I really hope Harry's alright.' Hermione said.

'Me too, but I'm sure we got him to the Elves in time. They're really remarkably healers you know although they don't really like…'

'Like what? They seemed to like vampires just fine if you ask me.' An amused voice said from behind them.

All three girls turned around and squealed happily. Standing behind them, grinning from ear to ear, looking a lot more paler then usual and leaning on a crutch was Harry. The girls almost bowled him over in their haste to give him relieved hugs. Over Harry's shoulder, Evangeline could see Ron, Roland and Linus running toward them.

_Watch out for a Harry sandwich_. Evangeline sent to Harry who groaned painfully as the other three added to the hug.

'Ah, guys I really appreciate that you're happy to see me but can we loosen the hug? I'am still in a bit a pain you know.' Harry said, from somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**A/n:** For those who are interested _Yag Draba_ comes from the Romany words for _Fire_ and _Spell/charm_ should give you some idea at what my invention does, and if its not obvious to you i love little girls!! Yay for cuteness! 


	23. Fudge Strikes Again

Chapter 23: Fudge Strikes Again.

Dumbledore lead Arthur Weasley, Moody and Lupin through the twisting corridors of the palace at a pace that the other three found hard to keep up with, avoiding the maids that were rushing in and out of rooms with blankets and other things. The three men were trying to give Dumbledore a recount of the evening's events as they half ran to keep up with the headmaster.

Dumbledore strode into Dimetria's study as Moody breathlessly told him the last few details. Dumbledore rummaged through the top draw of the desk.

'So there was absolutely no warning or sign that there would be an attack?' Dumbledore asked, head still in the draw.

'Nothing at all, Albus.' Mr. Weasley replied.

'If Harry hadn't have warned us of their presence, I don't even want to begin to imagine what could have happened.' Lupin said.

Dumbledore nodded rising from the desk with a velvet bag of floo powder, sprinkling the glittering green powder over the flames.

'We must return to my office, Fudge is waiting.' Dumbledore said.

'Fudge?' Lupin asked, puzzled.

'By now Fudge would have gotten wind of what happened in Diagon Alley and therefore would be standing in the middle of my office demanding an explanation.' Dumbledore replied, stepping through the flames.

Indeed Fudge was already waiting in Dumbledore's office. As soon as the headmaster stepped out of the fireplace, Fudge was on him like a hawk.

'Am I hearing this right Dumbledore, that sometime this evening a large group of Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley with the aid of vampires during the New years celebrations?' Fudge said.

'Oh, you'd be correct Cornelius except about the vampires.' Dumbledore replied.

The fireplace roared green and one by one Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Moody stepped out. Fudge barely acknowledged them.

'Are you calling my agents blind, Dumbledore? They say they clearly saw the vampires in Diagon Alley and I have no reason to doubt them.' Fudge said.

'No I'm not saying your agents are blind Cornelius, there were vampires in the alley indeed…'

'Ahah! So you admit…'

'But they were not in the aid of the Death Eaters or Voldemort for that matter.' Dumbledore finished.

Fudge pressed his lips together in a line white line.

'But of course we know that you would defend the fiends, Albus even if the creatures are only walking the earth because they are held together by dark magic.' A voice said from the doorway.

All heads turned to the source of the voice. Standing casually by the door was Cootes, a bandage tried around his forearm. Lupin frowned and looked to Dumbledore.

'Held together by dark magic they maybe, but evil they are not.' Dumbledore said.

'I beg to differ.' Cootes replied, walking inside the room.

'Minister, One of my men, that was going to the aid of a family in need, was attacked by none other than Potter and his own sire. Happily my man informs me he was able to get away after he used the yag draba curse on Potter.' Cootes said.

Lupin shook his head in disbelief and annoyance.

'You see Dumbledore even a boy like Harry Potter can be turned to there dark ways.' Fudge said, drawing himself to his full and unimpressive height.

Dumbledore ignored Fudge completely and turned to Cootes, looking almost outraged.

'That curse could kill him!' He raised his voice a little louder.

'Happily that is the effect of the curse and even that is too good for them.' Cootes replied shrugging indifferently.

'And I'm sure Harry was only defending himself and the family your man was suppose to be 'aiding' when he turned up and despite everything going on, felt the need to curse a vampire that was trying to help!' Lupin found his voice, stepping up to Cootes angrily.

Cootes calmly stared back at Lupin.

'And I'd also expect a werewolf to defend vampires as well.' Cootes replied.

Lupin bit his tongue to stop the taunting remark. Fudge turned back to Cootes, a slight smile on his face.

'Cootes did your men track which fireplace they came from?' Fudge said.

'Yes they did and have gathered in the area via the fireplace, you give the word minister and we'll rescue all those people trapped there and kill the fiends responsible. We'll get rid of the vampires once and for all.' Cootes said.

'What!' Lupin screamed.

'Remus.' Dumbledore warned.

'You can't do that! The vampires have done nothing wrong; they saved all those people from Diagon Alley been nothing but accepting and hospitable! And in you come dragging already frightened people out of a very safe place just to kill innocent..' Lupin raged.

'Vampires are hardly innocent creatures Mr. Lupin! Murderers the lot of them.' Fudge yelled.

'Minister, I will not let Cootes order his men to attack the home of vampires, I could have the leader of the vampires alerted quicker than you could blink and Cootes would have a disaster on his hands.' Dumbledore said.

'Now see here Dumbledore…' Fudge began.

'I will however agree to a compromise.' Dumbledore replied.

Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Moody stared at Dumbledore. Cootes smiled.

'Name your terms Dumbledore.' Cootes said.

'You can remove the witches and wizards out of the city and into a safe area, Hogwarts perhaps if you wish, however no vampires or werewolves are to be harmed.' Dumbledore said.

Cootes shook his head.

'I don't agree, Minister…' Cootes began.

'You will however give the vampires a trail, I chance to defend themselves here at Hogwarts in the presence of witches and wizards so that they may hear the truths for themselves. These are my terms, agree to them or I'll alert my good friend.' Dumbledore said.

Cootes frowned and shook his head while Fudge merely looked angry. Lupin was smiling slightly to himself.

'I agree to your terms Dumbledore, however lightly.' Fudge replied.

'I will accompany Cootes so he honour's the agreement along with Remus Lupin. The vampires on trail will be held here until the day and then they are free to go.' Dumbledore said, moving toward the fireplace with Lupin and a very annoyed Cootes.

'If they are not guilty.' Fudge said.

* * *

A/n: Because i'm very nice i've given you another chapter, perhaps the second last i'm not too sure yet but i hope you enjoy it anyway! 


	24. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 24: Unwelcome Visitor

The first thing Cootes noticed as he stepped out of the fireplace in Dimetria's lavish study was that it had marble floors and a spectacular view of a lake. The second thing he noticed;

'Where are my men?' He asked, turning in annoyance to Dumbledore who was standing calmly at the still open doors.

'The city is protected by strong wards that keep out any who wish to do harm to its occupants or the city itself. I imagine that your men are possibly wondering around aimlessly in the woods. Did I forget to mention that?' Dumbledore replied, blue eyes twinkling.

'Yes you did.' Cootes growled, clearly displeased.

Lupin had stepped out of the fireplace and had to swallow his tongue to keep from laughing.

'You honestly didn't think you hunters could just drop in on the 'Dark Creatures' that easily did you? You really must think vampires and werewolves are stupid.' Lupin said with a grin.

Cootes rounded angrily on the smug grin of Remus.

'When I want your opinion, Werewolf, I'll ask for it!' Cootes spat.

'Gentlemen, gentlemen please may we get this over with? I have a lot of explaining to do.' Dumbledore said, striding through the double doors.

* * *

'So, what are the elves like?' Hermione asked.

The six of them were seated in a small circle as close to the order as possible. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Linus all had a large plate of food in front of them (Linus and Ron in a competition on who could eat the fastest) while Evangeline and Roland had Harry sitting between them.

'Weird.' Harry replied with a frown.

Evangeline and Roland burst into gales of laughter. Linus snorted and sprayed mashed carrot everywhere, earning a disgusted glare from Hermione and Ginny.

'That's a pretty accurate descript…what the hell is he doing here?' Evangeline was glaring at someone over Hermione's shoulder, the smile slipping from her face.

They all turned around to look at who Evangeline was glaring at, with puzzled expressions on their faces. At the same time Dimetria and Vladimir had spotted the same unwelcome person as Evangeline and their outbursts were almost the same as Evangeline's, with a few choice words thrown in. They had all spotted Cootes walking toward them in between Dumbledore and Lupin.

Dimetria grabbed the hem of her long skirt and marched toward Dumbledore with an angry scowl on her face pointing a finger at Cootes, almost like she was going to poke him in the eye. Vladimir ran after her, wearing an equally disgusted expression.

'Mind explaining to me what in all seven hells is _he_ doing here?' Dimetria screeched.

Dumbledore held up a hand.

'Now Demi…'

'Don't Demi me Albus! I demand to know what he is doing in my city, right this minute!' Dimetria cried.

'Trust me, I find absolutely no joy in being in your city.' Cootes replied, flatly.

'Oh don't let me keep you from _leaving_ then!' Dimetria replied with a snarl.

Evangeline and the others came running up behind Vladimir who stoped them from going any further. Lupin spotted Harry and smiled in happy relief.

'Harry, it's so good to see you up,' Lupin turned to Cootes,' And still alive.'

Cootes rolled his eyes at him. Harry grinned back.

'It's good to be up Remus.'

Dimetria was getting impatient.

'Yes, yes its wonderful, now please explain before I **rip that mans heart out**!' She snarled.

'Now Dimetria, that was uncalled…' Vladimir started.

'I'm well in titled to it; he _ripped_ mine out years ago when he killed Raziel!' She screamed, almost launching at Cootes.

Vladimir held her back before she could reach him; a smirk had crossed Cootes' lined face.

'What part of all this do you find funny?' Vladimir asked.

Cootes simply shrugged. Dumbledore stepped in between a struggling Dimetria and the smirking Cootes.

'Please, everyone lets just calm down. Dimetria I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I had no other choice.' Dumbledore said.

Dimetria stopped struggling with Vladimir, staring incredulous at Dumbledore.

'What are you…? You would _never_?' Dimetria spluttered.

'Oh no, no nothing like that Demi, but Cootes is not here for anything sinister. Unfortunately, the Minister for magic was waiting in my office and had heard of what had happened in Diagon Alley. He was told that Vampires had been a part of the attack along side the Death Eaters.' Dumbledore said.

A roar of indignation went up with the survivors of the attack and the Vampires with that statement.

'That's bullshit!' Roland, Ron and Linus cried at the same time.

Dumbledore held up a hand in a vain attempt to quite the crowds. It took a good ten minutes before he could speak again without screaming.

'The minister wish's that the wizards and witches that survived the attack be taking from Acrana Agedis and placed under the care of St Mungos and that the vampires be placed on trial.' Dumbledore continued.

'On trial? What do you mean, on trial? They've done nothing wrong.' Hermione asked.

'I tried to convince Fudge that the vampires weren't involved and were in fact helping evacuate the Alley, but he wouldn't have it so I told him to ask them himself. He wants to have Harry at the trail any vampire that accompanies him, you'll be under the influence of Veritaserum during the trial process and it will be held at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore explained.

Dimetria's violet eyes sparkled.

'_He_ wants Harry on trial under veritaserum does he? _He_ wants to be sure that what he hears is the _truth_, does he? Well then, he'll get the truth. And I'll be right there when they all hear it because I'm going with Harry.' Dimetria smiled in a way where all her teeth were exposed.

'And I'd _love_ to see the looks on there faces when they do hear it. I'm in with Harry.' Vladimir replied.

'Count me too.' Roland smirked, folding his arms.

'Wherever Harry goes, I go too.' Evangeline said, going a little pink in the cheeks.

Harry couldn't help it, he grinned at Cootes.

_I think he's going to be in for a rude shock! _Roland's voice laughed in his head

* * *

**A/n:** Please, i'm begging you all, don't kill me! _Dagger flys over FFF's shoulder and gets embedded in the computer screen_ Hey! 


	25. Angels of Darkness

Chapter 25: Angels of Darkness

The Great Hall had been turned into a large courtroom. The house tables had been removed and long benches ran along both sides of the hall facing the head table leaving a narrow aisle in the center. Five high backed chairs stood in front of the head table where Aurors and Hunters were standing.

The benches on both sides were filled up with people. An article had appeared in the Daily Prophet about the up coming trial a week ago, inviting people to come along to here _'the truth of their vile existence'_ for themselves. It also mentioned the vampire involvement in the Diagon Alley attack, most of the article in fact went something like this;

_"Thanks to the quick thinking of a few off duty Auror's and vampire Hunters, many lives had been saved from not only the attacking Death Eaters but also their allies, the vampires."_

On one side of the hall sat the curious readers of that article nervously looking around the hall (hilariously some even seemed to have stuffed garlic into their pockets) while the other side was filled with what can only be described as pro-vampire supporters, most of whom were discussing the article very loudly.

"It's a total lot of garbage, I feel sorry that they have to go through this."

"I didn't see them do anything but panicking actually."

"Quick thinking? Pull the other one Fudge, its got bells on!"

Sitting in one of the first rows on the pro-vampire side were the Order, Linus' father Lucien and Emily's family (surprisingly even her father). Molly Weasley sat nervously twisting her fingers in her lap just as the doors to the hall were opened. Many spun around to see who was entering, only to be disappointed to see four very annoyed teenagers marching down the aisle. Molly jumped up suddenly as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Linus made there way toward them.

'Well, how are they?' She asked letting them sit down.

Hermione through her hands in the air.

'It's ridiculous! They wouldn't let us go anywhere near them!' She cried.

Ron nodded in agreement.

'Exactly, I mean they're our friends we want to know how they're doing.' He said.

The vampires on trail has been locked in the Room of Requirement and guarded by Hunters, Cootes wanted to have them locked in a dungeon until Dumbledore flatly disagreed.

'I'm sure they're just fine.' Lucien said, with a small smile.

Linus gave his father an odd look when he saw the smile.

'Well _I'm_ sure Roland's going batty locked up in that room. When they let him out I hope he knocks Cootes' grin off his face.' Linus grumbled.

Ron silently agreed. Lucien chuckled.

'As much as I would _pay_ to see that, I don't think that would _improve_ their situation Linus.' Lucien said, just as the doors opened again.

The five vampires were marched into the hall surrounded by their hunter guards. Walking in front of them were Fudge, Cootes and Dumbledore. Cootes looked like, in every way, the cat that got the canary while Fudge seemed to be trying to inconspicuously hide behind Dumbledore, determinedly not looking at the pro-vampire side, who were currently throwing both Cootes and Fudge looks that could kill.

'Are you sure that we shouldn't do this more _privately_ Albus?' Fudge whispered.

'It is here or no where at all Cornelius.' Dumbledore replied

Dimetria smiled impishly behind them. They were lead up to the five high backed chairs, Dimetria sat in the first chair, Harry in the second, Evangeline next to him, Roland and then his father Vladimir. Aurors then bound there wrists behind them, possibly a little tighter then they normally would have. Standing next to Dimetria was a nervous young man, no older than nineteen, holding a bottle of vertiserum (Dimetria kept smiling at him causing the poor boy to jump a foot in the air). Fudge cleared his throat nervously.

'Thank you all for coming to witness the confession of the vampire's dark ways. We have unanimously decided that Harry Potter will be given the Truth Potion ('No surprises there.' Ron whispered) where he will be asked a series of questions.'

Dimetria suddenly interrupted.

'I'm sure that everyone here is more then well aware of what is going to happen. Can we please move this along? These ropes are really quite tight and uncomfortable.' She said.

Chuckles erupted from the pro-vampire side. Fudge looked a little annoyed and waved the boy holding the vertiserum forward. Cootes strode importantly forward pointing his wand in Dimetria's grinning face.

'I suggest you hold your tongue and speak when spoken to, _Vampire_.' Cootes smiled.

'And I suggest, that seeing as how I have done nothing wrong, that you point that wand some place else.' Dimetria's grin grew wider.

Fudge ripped the gold seal off the little bottle and gave a drop of the potion to Harry. Almost instantly Harry felt a little lightheaded and like he was going floating off his chair. Dumbledore stepped forward standing in front of Harry, smiling a little.

'We're just going to test if the potion is working now. Please tell the hall your name.' Dumbledore said.

Harry wanted to say_ "why? Everybody knows what me name is"_ instead he answered truthfully.

'Harry James Potter.' Harry answered, sounding a little monotonic.

'And how old are you Harry?' Dumbledore asked.

'Sixteen.' He answered.

'Last question before I hand over to Fudge, what is the wood and core of your wand?'

Once again Harry thought _"what a dumb question, I could say anything"_ instead he answered with the truth.

'Phoenix feather and Holly.'

Dumbledore nodded and stepped to the side allowing Fudge to take his place.

'Alright Harry, let's start with something easy, who was the vampire that turned you?' Fudge asked.

Reporters sat in the front rows, pens poised ready to begin writing. Evangeline shifted in her chair nervously.

'It was Evangeline.' Harry answered.

Fudges face lit up at that for an unknown reason. Whispers started whipping round the hall and if Evangeline could've blushed she would have.

'So, Evangeline made you deliberately, under the order of you know who himself no doubt. It would have been very convenient to have Harry Potter on his side rather than against, yes?' Fudge grinned.

Dimetria raised an incredulous eyebrow at him while Evangeline just looked appalled. Harry frowned and shook his head.

'No, it was accidental. It was my fault really; I shouldn't have been out that late in the first place. As for the Voldemort part, that is ridiculous.' Harry replied.

Fudges grin dropped.

'If you were not connected with you know who, then why were you all in Diagon Alley when they attacked?' He asked, voice quieter.

Harry shrugged.

'The same thing everybody else was, watching the concert. Fred and George Weasley had asked Evangeline, Roland and I to help them set up some fireworks.'

Cootes strode forward, grabbing the bottle of the clear potion from the boy as he past.

'He's throwing off the potion minister.' Cootes said, before pulling Harry's head back and pouring more down his throat.

The extra potion burnt on the way down as Harry started to feel the Hall spin slightly. The witnesses all raised there voices a little, the reporters scribbling furiously. Dimetria watched Harry in concern as he coughed.

'That was completely unnecessary!' She cried, the pro vampire side agreeing with her.

Cootes rounded on her sneering, his wand under her nose.

'You are already on dangerous ground, vampire. Kindly _hold your tongue_! I do have permission to use force if needed.' He said, clearly pleased with himself.

Dimetria sneered right back at him.

'I have been I vampire queen for close to nine hundred years, Cootes. Do you really think I 'am intimidated by your threats?' Dimetria shot back.

Evangeline silently cheered as Cootes walked away. Fudge cleared his throat loudly.

'If we could get back to the questioning please, Harry please tell the people present of your involvement in the attack on the Alley.'

Roland resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Harry was finding it difficult to focus on Fudge.

'I had noticed that, while standing on the Apothecary's roof, the death eaters standing in the shadows. I knew we had to alert the order as fast as possible, the order in turn alerted the Aurors just as the death eaters attacked. Originally the three of us weren't going to become involved because we knew that you would automatically came to this conclusion, but once Evangeline rescued a small girl that was about to be attacked by death eaters we couldn't sit by any more. We came up with a plan to evacuate as many people as possible to our city Arcana Agedis where they'd be safe. Evangeline and I were actually attacked by a Hunter trying to just that, myself almost dying.' Harry replied.

Fudge looked at little stunned glancing at Dumbledore who simply nodded. Claps rang out on the pro vampire side and even on the other side who were starting to be won over.

'La…Last question Harry, how many innocent people have you killed since becoming a vampire.' Fudge asked, nervously.

Harry frowned, then smiled.

'None Minister. Vampires don't kill anyone.' He replied.

Cheers now filled to hall as the reporters were struggling to keep up with their writing, filling pages faster then you could say Christmas. Fudge seemed confused by his answer.

'But don't vampires drink blood?' Fudge paled just mentioning the word.

'Yes we do, but it's not something we kill for. Vampires' fangs are coated in venom, like a narcotic I guess, that cause the victim to become unconscious for a time, it causes them no pain and even heals the scars afterward. We only take what we have to, it's not pleasant but that's just the way it is. Sometimes the venom can turn a bitten wizard or witch, which is exactly what happened to me.' Harry said.

The cheers rose in volume on both side of the hall. Cootes stepped forward again the bottle of potion held in a shaking hand.

'He's throwing the…' A slender cold hand clamped over his wrist

'If you say he's throwing off the potion one more time I will gladly pour that whole bottle down your throat! You asked for the truth and you got it!' Dimetria shrieked.

'How did you get out of those ropes?' Cootes asked, as Aurors forced the bottle off him.

'I'm over nine hundred years, I believe by now I can get myself out of ropes.' Dimetria smirked

Cootes stared at her hand stunned as Aurors untied the other vampires wrists, Roland and Vladimir having to support an unstable Harry who was currently telling everyone how he really felt (causing Evangeline to become suddenly very bashful and to go in search of Hermione).

Fudge had managed to disappear in the crowd of ecstatic supporters around them. Aurors forcefully marched Cootes and his Hunters out of the Hall, who were followed by boos and hisses from the crowd.

'Looks like they're out of a job!' Laughed Lucien.

* * *

**AN:**_ Ferret is on her knees_ Please stop throwing Wii Remotes! I'm sorry i took sooo long with this chapter and i know this is really no excuse but, i had written then re-written this chapter one hundred times, i couldn't get anything to sound right. Then there was the great computer upgrade where stupid me forgot to back up my stories causing another rewrite on paper which the mother found the need to throw out. drama drama drama!

I hope everyone likes the last, yes last chapter of Angels. keep in mind that i **_may_** write a party scene as the 26th chapter, i have some cute ideas, please don't be too disappointed if it doesn't turn up. Thank you to all the very lovely reviews (oh and Sirilac, please don't avarda kedarva yourself!). I will be posting another old (and i mean old!) fan fiction later. Once again **Thank You!! **

**Fantastic Flying Ferret**


	26. Beginning of Friendship

Chapter 26: Beginning of Friendship

'I feel like an idiot.'

'You look like an idiot!'

Harry grinned sarcastically at Linus.

'Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.' Harry rolled his eyes.

Linus patted him on the shoulder, grinning.

'Oh, you're welcome.' He said.

Harry and Linus were standing just outside the open double doors of the Grand Ballroom at the Palace of Arcana Aegdis. Dimetria had thrown a massive costume party in celebration over the trial success and had invited wizards to join the celebration. She and Dumbledore were also planning on making a special announcement tonight.

Harry was wearing an outfit that Dimetria had given him. It was a medieval suit made of deep blue velvet complete with pantaloons, a cape and even a matching velvet feathered cap. Linus was dressed as Obi Wan Kenobi, complete with lightsaber. They were waiting for Evangeline and Hermione. The two girls had run up and locked themselves in Evangeline's room, giggling the entire way, for hours. Ron (who was dressed up as his favorite Qudditch player) had been waiting with them until he got bored.

'Actually, I think you look kinda dashing!' A high pitched voice said behind them.

Harry and Linus turned to find a wide grin on Roland's face as he battered his eyelashes at Harry jokingly. Linus snorted back laughter.

'Can we stop teasing Harry now please? It's embarrassing enough wearing this without you two commenting.' Harry said.

'I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't resist.' Roland laughed.

_I'm sure you could if you tried_. Harry thought to him.

Roland shrugged in response. Linus was staring at what Roland was wearing, a horrified expression on his face.

'Roland, why are you wearing tights?' He asked, almost horrified.

'Because I'm Peter Pan.' Roland raised an eyebrow.

Roland was dressed head to toe in green, including tights, a cap, fake dagger and brown shoes. Linus turned to Harry, suddenly serious.

'I take it back. You don't look like an idiot, he does.' Linus looked at Roland in tights and shuddered.

Roland and Harry shook there heads. Roland strode past them walking into the Ballroom to join the party. Linus stopped him just before he got to the door.

'Hey my sisters in there, she's dressed as a butterfly and she loves Peter Pan so I'd be careful if I were you.' Linus grinned.

Roland rolled his eyes and sighed.

'A hairy butterfly, never seen that before.' Roland said, as he quickly disappeared from sight.

Harry snorted as Linus growled.

'I'm going to get the man in tights for that later.' He said, through his teeth.

'Who's the man in tights?' Hermione said from behind them.

'Roland, he's dressed up as Peter Pan.' Evangeline replied.

Linus and Harry turned around to find the two grinning girls. Hermione was all dressed up, wearing a red gown, elbow length white satin gloves and a tiara. Harry had to do a double take; her teeth were pointed to look like fangs. Evangeline was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, a Gryffindor uniform to be exact.

'Who are you suppose to be?' Linus asked.

Hermione and Evangeline smiled.

'Each other.' Evangeline answered.

'You see, I'm the vampire princess and Evie's a Hogwarts student witch.' Hermione smiled.

Linus shrugged.

'If you say so. Can we go in now? We've been waiting for ages.' Linus whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes, marching forward with Linus, leaving Harry and Evangeline in the hall. She looked so different wearing the uniform that Harry seemed to forget that he was staring a little. It seemed to suit her, she looked good in it, and normally it didn't look good on anyone. The pleated grey skirt stopped just before her knees, socks pulled up to her knees and the Gryffindor robe open like a long black coat. Evangeline sifted uncomfortably under Harry's stare.

'Do I look bad?' She asked, biting her lip.

'No, just different.' He answered. _How could she think she looked bad?_

'Different good or different bad?' She frowned.

'Good. Now are we going to join your mum's party or are we going to stand in the hall all evening?' Harry, smiled

Evangeline smiled, nodding.

_Yes, let's get this over with. You look good by the way._ She thought to him, as they walked through the doors.

The Ballroom was full of people milling around, all wearing brightly coloured costumes, laughing and talking to others. The mood was happy and light, the smiles were infectious. Harry and Evangeline were already beaming as they made their way over to the Weasley's. Musicians were playing songs in the corner on there own raised platform for the people dancing in the middle. No ones costume was more elaborate than Dimetria's. She was twirling gracefully on the dance floor with Dumbledore, wearing a crinoline 18th century gown, complete with powered wig.

Dancing in circles on the edge of the dance floor, laughing madly, were Emily and Grace wearing Disney princess dresses, Grace wearing Belle's dress and Emily Cinderella's. Molly and Arthur were in the middle of floor dancing a very slow waltz and Remus and Tonks were dancing and talking to Lucien and his wife, Lisa, who were dancing beside them.

'Your mum looks nice Evie.' Ginny said as soon as they made it to them.

Ginny was dressed as a black cat, wearing a black unitard with a tail pined to it and a cat eared headband. Whiskers had been drawn on with eyeliner.

'I wouldn't be surprised if she had that dress in the back of one of her wardrobes somewhere. You look nice too Ginny.' Evangeline smiled.

'Thanks, mum wasn't too thrilled with me just wearing a unitard though.' Ginny blushed.

Out of nowhere Roland appeared behind Ginny, nervously glancing at Ron and the clowns (Fred and George). Evangeline grinned.

'Hi Roland, want to dance?' Evangeline said.

Ginny jumped in surprise and smiled shyly at Roland.

_What are you doing Eve?_ Harry asked, he would've asked her if she wanted to dance.

_You do know that Ginny has a crush on Roland, don't you?_ She replied.

'Ah, actually if you don't mind Eve, I was going to ask Ginny if she'd like to…that is if she wants too…I'd totally understand if she didn't.' Roland quietly added.

_Wait, Roland do you like Ginny?_ Harry asked, teasingly.

Roland didn't reply, he was waiting patiently for Ginny's reply. Ginny's blush almost matched her hair.

'I'd love to dance Roland.' Ginny smiled at him.

Roland smiled back gently taking her small hand in his cold one and leading her to the dance floor. Evangeline was laughing at Ron and the clowns; they were watching Ginny and Roland like hawks.

_That was so sweet! I'm jealous though, Rollo's a great dancer._ Evangeline thought.

For the next hour, Harry and Evangeline walked around stopping to talk with others they met along the way. Roland and Ginny hadn't come off the dance floor yet. Ron was watching them closely, leaning on the windows with Harry. Evangeline, Hermione and Linus' butterfly sister, Lyra were dancing with Grace and Emily, when the music stopped. Stepping onto a stage were Dimetria and Dumbledore, some ministry officials, Vladimir and Lucien. The crowd broke into applause. Dimetria beamed under her wig.

'I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating our new found friendship and understanding. May it lead to success in the future.' She said.

More applause broke out. Dimetria signalled her audience to be quite.

'I have some announcements to make tonight and thankfully it is all good news. As most of you are aware, Cornelius Fudge has resigned as the Minster for Magic.' Dimetria paused as cheers erupted from the crowd.

'As of yet the Ministry hasn't found a replacement. It is between two possible candidates, Alinta Cain and David Altair.' Two people behind her took a step forward and waved to the audience.

'On to other news, I'm sure you'll all love to know what has happened to Cootes and the rest of his band. First the Ministry has declared that the Hunters are to be dismissed and are no more. Secondly Cootes and the older hunters have been judged as no more than murders and are to be placed in Azkaban for a few years. The younger hunters have been given community service sentences and opportunities to become Auror's.' Dimetria smiled.

'My last piece of news is particularly exciting to me. Dumbledore and myself have been working with the Ministry over the past week and I'm more than pleased to announce that a new department has been created, Office of the Ambassador representing the new relationship between vampires, werewolves and wizards within the Ministry. The Ambassador has been decided on and Dumbledore will make that announcement.' Dimetria said.

Dumbledore stepped forward, eyes twinkling and beaming at the audience.

'The new Ambassador or head of department will act as not only Dimetria's voice but also Lucien's within the Ministry acting on the behalf of vampires and werewolves. It is without further ado and great pride that I announce that Remus Lupin has been chosen for this position.'

Applause sprung up again. Lupin stood in complete shock, even as Tonks kissed him on the cheek. Walking toward the stage people shook his hands and patted him on the back as he walked past them. Dumbledore shook has hand beaming at him. Dimetria and Lucien were smiling and clapping along with everyone else.

'Um, I don't honestly know what to say. I didn't even think I would've been a candidate. I guess I just have to say thank you. I'm very…very honoured to be given this opportunity; I just hope that I won't stuff it up now.' Lupin said, to laughter and applause.

'I'm sure you won't Remus. I wish you all the best of luck.' Dimetria said.

'Thank you.' Lupin smiled.

'Well this is a party, lets continue with the celebrations! Maestro, music please!' Dimetria smiled.

The music started up again, the dancing resumed now with a happy buzz that followed Dimetria's announcements. Evangeline looked around to where Harry was standing by the windows to see what he thought of Remus' new position. But Harry wasn't standing by the windows any more or even near the congratulatory crowd that was crowding around Remus.

The door to the balcony was open, letting the cold night air in. Leaning on the railing, looking at the moon was Harry. Evangeline walked over to stand next to him and looked at his face. He looked worried.

'Harry, what's wrong?' She asked.

Harry sighed.

'Voldemort.' He replied, not looking at her.

Evangeline frowned at him.

'Will get what's coming to him. Vampires and Wizards fighting together should be strong enough to stop him once and for all.' Evangeline said.

Harry shook his head.

'That's not what I meant. He's still out there and it has to be me and only me that can stop him.' He replied.

Evangeline frowned in confusion.

_Why does it? Of course it doesn't have to be just you Harry. Don't be ridiculous._ She thought.

Again Harry shook his head.

'No it does. There's a prophecy about me and him Evie, 'non can live while the other survives'. One of us has to kill the other; there is no other way to stop him. Just me.' Harry replied, quietly.

Evangeline watched him in concern.

'Well, you're not exactly alive Harry.' She said.

_I don't think it works on minor technicalities Eve._ He thought.

Evangeline shrugged.

_Regardless, do you really think that Dumbledore, my mother, Remus or anyone else would just let you fight him alone? We'__ll be there, even if you wish us to be or not. Prophecy or no prophecy, I'll be there._ She thought.

Harry smiled and nodded. He made to leave the balcony when Evangeline stopped him.

'Did you mean what you said?' Evangeline asked, biting her lip.

'About Voldemort? Yes every word.' He nodded, confused.

Evangeline sighed, running a hand nervously through her auburn curls.

'I meant earlier, at the trial last week. Did you mean everything you said?' She asked again, quietly.

'Eve I was under the influence of a lot of truth potion, my memory is a little hazy of what I said and hadn't said.' Harry said, frowning.

'Oh, it doesn't matter then.' She said, quickly waving it off and turning back to the moon.

Harry stood where he was for a long moment before leaning on the railing again, watching Evangeline nervously playing with her nails.

'Now I'm curious. What did I say?' He asked.

Evangeline turned her head to look at him shrugging her shoulders.

'It doesn't matter.' She whispered.

_Come on, you can tell me._ Harry thought.

Evangeline looked at him for a long moment, almost like she was searching for something, before sighing and looking back at the moon.

_You said you loved me. _

Her thought was even a whisper. Harry almost didn't catch it. They stood in silence, Harry staring at Evangeline's nervous face, before he smiled slightly at her.

_And you wanted to know if I meant it?_ Harry asked.

Evangeline didn't answer or look at him for a while, twirling on her hair nervously. When she did look at him, her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight locked to his green ones.

'It doesn't matter.' She whispered again, dropping her amber eyes to the floor.

Harry was still smiling as he reached for her hands, pulling her so she was facing him. He lifted her chin gently with his finger so she was looking at him. Slowly, he leant in and gently placed his lips on hers. Evangeline's eyes widened in surprise, then she sighed and closed her eyes. When Harry pulled away he was still smiling.

_I meant it. I do love you Evangeline._ He thought, before walking away back to the party.

Evangeline stared after his retreating back, a stunned expression on her face. She turned back to glance at the half moon lightly touching her lips. Her face slowly broke into a beautiful smile.

* * *

**_AN:_** _Ok this is now the end! much better ending in my opinion. I promised i'd have it out quicker than chapter 25, i think i delivered. Also i apologise if there is any major spelling mistakes, i was typing the ending at one am last night, my head was about to introduced to the keyboard. I hope you liked and enjoyed Angels of Darkness. I'm not sure when the promised sequel will be up i'm still going though ideas, but the title will Darkness Before Dawn._

_Thank you for reading and being patient with me!!_

_Fantastic Flying Ferret._


End file.
